First it Giveth
by XY-lust
Summary: La tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la corteza del árbol con una expresión de enfado que parecía acumulada de hace tiempo. Acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la chica con la vista ahora posada en sus labios. -No me pienso contener- le susurró.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: La tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la corteza del árbol con una expresión de enfado que parecía acumulada de hace tiempo. Acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la chica con la vista ahora posada en sus labios. -No me pienso contener- le susurró.

Aclaraciones: -Diálogo- / -` Pensamiento ´-

* * *

First It Giveth.

Capítulo I: _Yakusoku._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Oh vamos! No seas tonto Sasuke-kun, pelea como lo haces con Naruto-

La realidad era que llevaban peleando una hora y media, y ninguno de los dos quería claudicar. Mejor dicho, Sakura no quería hacerlo, solo pudo darle dos golpes, uno en el estómago y otro en la espalda, y estaba segurísima de que lo pudo lograr porque él se dejo, ¡¿Sasuke Uchiha dejándose pegar, desde cuándo?! Probablemente, porque tanto su sensei como sus compañeros la consideraban débil.

DÉBIL.

Que palabra tan patética.

Después de un largo y difícil entrenamiento con la Godaime, lo que menos pensaba y sobre todo sentía, era que aquella fragilidad que la atormentaba seguía existiendo.

Pero parecía que ellos no lo entendían aún.

El pelinegro con su típica mirada inexpresiva, la observaba parado desde una gran roca. Una de las cosas por las cuales se destacaba era su paciencia y… su _poca _paciencia en diversos temas. Desgraciadamente para la ojijade este era una de las ocasiones.

No solo aquello lo enfadaba, sino el hecho de ella le dijera débil.

DÉBIL.

Otra vez esa estúpida palabra.

Es que no se da cuenta de que si quisiera ganarle ya lo hubiera hecho, tan solo necesitaba medio segundo y juraría por toda Konoha que la tendría en sus brazos desmayada.

Pero _no._

Y todo por esa estúpida apuesta.

_-Vamos teme hazlo, es tan solo un juego de dados nada mas-_

_-hn, no molestes dobe-_

_-yo se que quieres jugar, así que ¡toma los dados! -_

_-ya te dije que no quiero jugar a un maldito juego de dados, es para niños-_

_-no teme, no son dados cualquiera, son los dados del destino, tienen poderes, ¡de veras!-_

_-¡Já! Solo un idiota como tú cree en esas supersticiones-_

_-pero funciona, solo tienes que tomar los dados, decir un número, si sale el que dijiste, pides un deseo y se te cumple-_

_-y que pasa si pierdo-_

_-hehehe, tienes que cumplir la prenda que te encomienda tu oponente-_

_-hmp simples niñerías, y luego de esto piensas en ser hokage…-suspiró mientras se levantaba para irse._

_-ehh teme no te vayas, es que…- cambió su rostro a uno burlón -¿acaso tienes miedo?-_

_-¿cómo crees? Son dos estúpidos dados-_

_-entonces sé hombre y juega, ¿o te tienes tan poca confianza como para perder? Lo podría creer de otro ¡pero de Sasuke Uchiha!-_

_Recibió una de las miradas mas tétricas que pudo ver en su vida, tan escalofriante, que su cuerpo se paralizó y los pelos de sus brazos se le erizaron._

_-bu-bueno teme s-si no quie...-_

_-dame esos mugrosos dados- arrebatándoselos de las manos._

_-di un número- cambiando su semblante a uno expectante._

_-nueve-_

_-bien ahora lanza los dados-_

_El azabache trago saliva, y los soltó en el aire._

_Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta. Sus ojos atentos a la espera de la respuesta. Cayó el primero… dando a la vista el número cuatro._

_Bien, parecía que la suerte estaba a su favor._

_El segundo dio un par de piruetas hasta darse a ver mas claro._

_-seis- murmuró su amigo._

_-diablos- maldijo el Uchiha._

_-jajajajajajaja- tomándose la barriga -¡perdiste!-_

_-…- solo miraba al suelo, ahora el tendría que cumplir lo que el usuratonkachi le pidiera._

_De seguro le pediría que fuera su sirviente, o que le limpie su casa o gastara todo su dinero en ramen para él, o vestirse de manera ridícula o..._

_-oh teemeee- tarareando graciosamente sus palabras –alguien me debe un favor-_

_-hmp- se cruzó de brazos –ya pídelo baka-_

_-bien- tomándose el mentón con la mano –quiero…-_

_Pero no pudo terminar ya que sintieron el chakra de alguien acercarse._

_-¡hola muchachos! lamento la tardanza- los saludó una joven con expresión alegre._

_-¡¡Sakura-chan!!- corrió hacia ella para abrazarla cariñosamente._

_-hmp- se quejó ante tal escena._

_-ya Naruto, m-me es-tas asfix-iando- hablando entrecortadamente por falta de aire._

_-ups- soltándola y rascándose la nuca a la vez que reía –gomene-_

_-hola Sasuke-kun- caminando hacia éste._

_El rubio, se los quedó mirando, mientras que su maquiavélico cerebro formulaba la pequeña venganza hacia el pelinegro._

_-¡YA SÉ!- gritó a los cuatro vientos, asustando a los demás._

_-¡Naruto!- le devolvió el grito la pelirosa._

_-¡yoh!- se aparece en medio de los tres un hombre peligris. _

_-¡waaah!- gritan los dos –¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!- el aludido se tapó los oídos._

_-hoy están con bastante ánimo parece- con una gota en la cabeza._

_-¡llega tarde!-_

_-es que me perd…-_

_-¨es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida¨- le interrumpió Naruto imitándolo._

_-empecemos con el entrenamiento- finalizó Sasuke._

_-si, mejor hay que hacerle caso a Sasuke-kun antes que escuchar sus mentiras-_

_-nadie me cree- dice dramatizando teatralmente su sensei._

_-Kakashi…- lo mira el moreno con una venita en la frente._

_-ejem- carraspeó –bueno hoy haremos batalla de taijutsu, así desgastan energía- los observó –bueno las parejas serán…-_

_-¡yo con Kakashi-sensei!- exclamó Naruto, ante la confundida cara del otro joven._

_-bien entonces Sasuke peleará con Sakura- _

_-¡hai!- respondió la fémina._

_-Bakasuke ven un momento-_

_-ven tú, eres el usuratonkachi que quiere decirme algo-_

_-ya tengo tu prenda por no haber ganado- le murmuró –tienes… que perder contra Sakura-chan, sin poner resistencia alguna-_

_-no-_

_-lo tienes que hacer-_

_-no lo haré-_

_-si no lo haces, entonces deberás vestirte como Rock Lee y decir que amas a Gai-sensei-_

_Aquello le dio nauseas a Sasuke._

_-no-_

_-pero que necio, hicimos un trato y no lo quieres cumplir… si con una cosa tan simple como un juego no lo puedes cumplir entonces no me imagino cuando tengas un asunto realmente importante, y yo que pensaba que los Uchiha eran personas de palabra-_

_Golpe bajo al orgullo del pelinegro._

_-…-_

_-personas en quien confiar, que resalten su apellido de la mejor manera-_

_-… ¡ya basta! esta bien lo voy a hacer-_

_-¿te vas a vestir como el cejotas?- preguntó el rubio con los ojos como platos._

_-no imbécil, perderé la pelea, intentaré no responder los golpes-_

_-¡genial!-_

-hmp- dio un salto hacia atrás, cuando la chica se le acercó para golpearlo. Pero ni lo dejó poner pies en el suelo, cuando se apareció arriba de la cabeza de éste, con claras intenciones de noquearlo de una patada.

Algo que no pudo esquivar, pero sí detener. Agradecía internamente a sus ávidos reflejos.

Cayeron al suelo. Ella sobre él. Una de las manos sostenía la pierna de la pelirosa, y la otra uno de los brazos. Mientras que ésta, intentaba retenerlo con la mano libre, apreciando sus ojos color carmesí como así también el ceño fruncido.

El pelinegro no ejercía fuerza alguna, es más, Sakura podría haber dejado su mano libre en el aire, dándole posibilidades de atacar y no haría nada que atente su integridad física.

-¡Muy bien chicos! Ya terminó su parte del entrenamiento, Sakura has estado genial…Sasuke, te noto muy distraído, vas a tener que entrenar mas- sonriéndoles como solo Kakashi puede hacer.

-hmp- no dijo nada al respecto, solo pasó de largo, cruzándose también con el gesto de satisfacción del ojiceleste.

Se sentó en el pasto apoyando su espalda contra un árbol. En esos momentos necesitaba paz y tranquilidad para calmarse, cerró sus ojos disfrutando la suave brisa.

-¿Por qué no me tomas enserio?-

Maldición.

-ahora no Sakura-

-te pregunté algo-

Abrió sus ojos irritado y los dirigió a la molesta persona que se hallaba al lado suyo.

-no tengo porque contestarte-

-se que no estoy a tu altura o a la de Naruto, pero sé defenderme y me gustaría demostrárselos alguna vez, pero si en cada enfrentamiento la única que pone de su parte soy yo…-

-ya deja de decir estupideces, todos creemos que mejoraste, ¿feliz?-

-no, no me conformo con palabras dichas sin un mínimo de sentimiento-

-pues así soy yo, ¿me recuerdas?-

-desde que realizaste tu venganza y regresaste, me di cuenta de que te volviste más frío de lo que eras antes-

-hn-

-pero eso no cambia lo que yo siento por ti, ni lo que siente Naruto o Kakashi-sensei…- por unos instantes se quedó pensativa mirando al cielo, su compañero la imitó –en fin, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estaba diciendo- volviendo a romper con la armonía del ambiente -no puedo creer que me dejes ganar solo por…-

-Sakura- le interrumpe.

-¿Qué?-

-cállate- para él era difícil, y mucho. Nunca en su vida le gustó perder, y ser vencido de la manera mas tonta posible, le afectó a su orgullo, mucho mas de lo que pensaba.

-no me calles, solo te pido una respuesta, y no te molesto más-

Recibió como respuesta un sonoro suspiro. Cuando quiso encontrarse con su mirada solo vio el símbolo del clan Uchiha de su espalda. ¡¿Le estaba dando la espalda?! Y además… ¿por qué no le quiere contestar su pregunta, tan poca cosa la consideraba? Creía que el tema iba mas allá de eso, el azabache no se dejaría vencer por nada ni nadie, pero ni siquiera ponía resistencia, algo raro pasaba.

-¿oye te sientes bien?- posando una mano en el hombro del otro.

-si- corriendo su cuerpo de manera brusca como un gato arisco.

-pues por mi está bien, haz lo que se te plazca- expresó con gran enfado –al fin y al cabo- hizo una pausa levantándose de allí -si te gané fue porque soy mejor que tú- caminó unos pasos a la salida del campo de entrenamiento, cuando de repente sintió su cuerpo aprisionado contra un árbol.

-repítelo Sakura, y será lo último que haces- el sharingan en sus ojos lo delataba. Estaba furioso.

Parecía que no notaba la gran cercanía de los cuerpos, sobretodo de sus rostros.

-vaya… parece que al fin pude llamar tú atención- sonriendo victoriosa.

-no se que te parece tan gracioso- hablándole con su típica mirada fría.

-`que te ves mas lindo cuando te enojas ´- pensó –quiero que peleemos-

-no seas absurda, sabes que no puedes contra mí-

-`ya lo sé ´ oh no me digas que tienes miedo- en ese instante, sintió mas presión en su cuerpo y el rostro de él muy cerca al suyo.

-no tientes a tu suerte-

-no la tiento…la desafío- sus mejillas le ardían a mas no poder.

Sonrojada. No cabía ninguna duda.

-muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres…dime un día-

-hoy, aquí mismo, a las cuatro de la tarde-

-me parece bien-

Se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes. Sasuke la tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la corteza del árbol.

Ambas manos a un costado de la cabeza de ella y con una expresión de enfado que parecía tener acumulada de hace tiempo. Acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la chica con la vista ahora posada en sus labios.

-Sa-Sas…- las palabras no salían. Los nervios y la vergüenza la consumían.

Cuando pensó que su utópico mundo se haría realidad, algo la detuvo.

-no me pienso contener- el cálido aliento le acarició la comisura de los rosados labios. Era tan… afrodisíaco. Si no fuera porque haya vivido casi toda su infancia y adolescencia para la venganza, diría que su pasatiempo sería coquetear chicas.

-¿c-como?- apoyando inconscientemente sus dedos en el pecho masculino.

-que acertaste Sakurita, estoy muy molesto y necesito algo en que descargarme…- se aproximo a la oreja de la femenina -así que prepárate-

Dicho esto se separó de golpe y se dirigió a su antigua posición para descansar un rato, dejándola absorta y desilusionada.

_________________

Entro al pequeño y sencillo departamento, dejando las llaves sobre la cómoda más cercana.

Se quitó la ropa en el camino al baño, tirando sus prendas al suelo. Cuando llegó a su destino ya sin ropa alguna, se introdujo a la ducha.

Después de lo sucedido…necesitaría una muy fría.

Almorzó ligero, para luego buscar algo cómodo para pelear, sus típicas vestiduras se hallaban sucias y no tuvo más remedio que buscar algo parecido a lo usual. Hurgó en la cesta de ropa limpia hasta que encontró lo que quería.

Estiró sus delicadas piernas para colocarse la calza negra, pero ésta al ir poniéndosela, se tornaba cada vez más apretada al punto de cortar la circulación.

-¡pero que rayos!- se la quitó y comprobó que vista desde lejos se notaba tres talles menor al que usaba, ¡y eso que era delgada! –Esto solo le entraría a una niña…como sucedió-

Flash Back.

_-¡hay no! ya casi son las nueve voy a llegar tarde- ordenó como pudo la casa y cuando estaba por salir, vio el pilón de ropa sucia a un costado del lavarropa._

_Volvió su vista a la puerta y luego al artefacto blanco del lado opuesto. _

_Se tomó los cabellos despeinándoselos._

_-bueno, dijeron que quizás haga mal tiempo- se alejó de la salida de su casa –¡lavaré esto lo mas rápido posible!-_

_Separó con agilidad las prendas de color de las blancas, mientras programaba la lavadora._

_Puso el período de tiempo mas corto, lavado para ropa de color a alta temperatura y…._

Fin Flash Back_._

-agua caliente- se pegó la frente con el dorso de su mano –solo a mi se me ocurre…tendré que comprar otra- se arrodilló escondiendo su cabeza en los brazos.

De repente, asomó su cabeza con las pupilas dilatadas y rostro pálido.

-¡oh no! eso significa que…- corrió al canasto de ropas otra vez –todas mis ropas están…- tomaba una por una, maldiciendo de por medio -¡y ahora que hago!-

Llevándose algunos muebles por delante de la desesperación volvió a su habitación y removió dentro del ropero.

-tiene que haber algo… algún short…ummm- en un rincón divisó un pantalón negro, lo sostuvo entre sus manos analizándole el estado –esta casi nuevo, debí haberlo usado para una misión y luego lo archivé-

Se quitó el atuendo de entre casa quedando en ropa interior y se lo colocó.

Según le indicaba su memoria era de hace uno o dos años atrás, pero le quedaba perfecto. Justo en la cintura y holgado a lo largo.

-bueno, ahora solo me queda por resolver que me pondré arriba…quizás alguna musculosa me entre-

Pasó una hora arreglándose y probándose combinaciones, hasta quedó conforme. Se miró al gran espejo que estaba al lado de la televisión.

Sus típicas botas ninjas negras, el pantalón del mismo color, una musculosa roja que la traía por arriba del ombligo y su corto pelo suelto sujeto por la banda de la aldea de la hoja.

-para que me arreglé tanto… ni que fuera una cita- terminó por perfumarse y ver el reloj.

Probablemente le quedaba media hora o más.

-¡¿QUEE?!- eran las cuatro y cinco minutos –definitivamente estoy muerta-

Salió, saltando de casa en casa, árbol en árbol con todas sus energías.

-¡HEY SAKURA-CHAN!- oyó que la llamaban, pero no detuvo el paso.

-¡ahora no Naruto tengo algo importante que hacer!- le gritó.

Diez minutos después, divisó a una persona apoyada en un árbol, no hacía falta ver quien era para reconocerlo, era el único allí.

De brazos cruzados con una pierna flexionada y su típico rostro que no representaba emoción alguna. Por lo visto cambió sus típicas ropas, ya que traía puesto una musculosa acompañada de un pantalón del mismo color tan característico de suyo… el negro. Se veía tan condenadamente sexy, que hasta dolía.

-llegas tarde-

-Sas-Sasuke-kun- le llamó agitada a tan solo un metro de distancia -y-yo…-

-hmp, molesta- la observó de arriba abajo –parece que al fin descubriste el buen gusto por los colores-

Grave error por fastidiarla de esa manera. Si hay algo que a la pelirosa no le podían discutir eran la moda y la estética, después de todo una kunoichi tenía sus encantos.

-pues PARECE que compramos la ropa en el mismo lugar, lo que me extraña es que es una tienda exclusivamente femenina-

-¿a qué te refieres?- acercándose lentamente –¿me estás diciendo niña?-

-por lo visto…- estaban cara a cara.

-grave error, es el segundo- contemplándola fijamente con su hipnotizante mirada

-¿y… cuál fue el primero?- enojada, pero análogamente atraída por ese abismo misterioso que ofrecían sus orbes.

En un parpadear de ojos desapareció de su vista.

Apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello.

-haberme retado a una pelea-

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: La tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la corteza del árbol con una expresión de enfado que parecía acumulada de hace tiempo. Acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la chica con la vista ahora posada en sus labios. -No me pienso contener- le susurró.

Aclaraciones: -Diálogo- / -` Pensamiento ´-

* * *

First it Giveth

Capítulo II: _Yūwaku_

_._

_._

_.  
_

-grave error, es el segundo- contemplándola fijamente con su hipnotizante mirada.

-¿y… cuál fue el primero?- enojada, pero análogamente atraída por ese abismo misterioso que ofrecían sus orbes.

En un parpadear de ojos desapareció de su vista.

Apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello.

-haberme retado a una pelea- el cuerpo femenino se tensó, lo que fue percibido por éste -¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso estás nerviosa?- espetó burlón.

-y-yo n-no- se abofeteó internamente para entrar en razón –yo no estoy nerviosa- le contestó girándose a verlo –estoy ansiosa de ver lo que tienes para mostrarme-

Recibió como respuesta una media sonrisa y un acercamiento poco sano para su mente.

-ten cuidado con lo que dices Sakura, lo podría malinterpretar-

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a la pelirosa era tomarlo del cuello, besarlo desesperadamente, apretujarse contra su cuerpo, sentir su aroma tan característico y…

-estás sonrojada- se cruzó de brazos como en un principio pero no cambio ni la escasa distancia ni su expresión entretenida –sabes, si vas a tener fantasías sexuales conmigo, por lo menos disimúlalo-

La cara se le tornó bordo, le leyó la mente sin problemas ni dudar de lo que decía, ¿tan obvia era?

-yo no tuve ninguna fantasía y-y menos contigo- tratando de sonar segura.

-hmp- poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- no se tú, pero yo no necesito tener fantasías con alguien para calmar mis deseos sexuales ` mentiras ´-

-ah ya veo ` entonces te masturbas ´- su semblante se tornó pensativo.

-¿qué te sucede? ¿Pensaste que ibas a ser él único a quien yo le prestara atención? Estás equivocado, tengo muchos hombres que desearían estar conmigo, no soy la misma niña de hace tiempo, cambie Sasuke-kun y eso es lo no entiendes-

-lo que yo no entiendo- pausó unos segundos –es por qué haces tanto palabrerío para decir que no eres virgen-

-¿q-qué? Bu-bueno si…eeeh… ¡HMP!- imito la misma pose del pelinegro –no tengo porque contarte mis experiencias-

-hmp- esta vez la sonrisa fue acompañada por un débil carcajeo.

La pelirosa no sabía como reaccionar, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse, tampoco es que lo hiciera a menudo pero… siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con Naruto o todo el grupo reunido.

Quizás había cambiado un poco, tal vez ahora sí la aceptaba como amiga y no una simple compañera, ¡Rectifico! Una_ molesta_ compañera.

-¿de qué te ríes Sasuke-kun?- estaba intrigada, debía de tener algún buen motivo para hacerlo en su cara.

El aludido ladeó la cabeza, sin cambiar su gesto.

-¿qué diría tu madre si escuchara a ¨ su querida hija puritana ¨ hablar de esa manera?-

De pronto comenzó a sentir el flujo de chakra recorrer su cuerpo y acumularse en sus manos, frunció el entrecejo. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los de él. Cerró su puño derecho y rápidamente se lo impactó en la cara.

-¡¡eres un idiota!!- le gritó.

Pero el cuerpo del pelinegro se hizo humo a los segundos.

-U-un kagebunshin… ` ya estaba preparado ´- se puso en posición de ataque.

-¿por qué te enojas tan de repente?- saltando desde una rama de árbol hasta la superficie.

-vinimos a pelear, no a decir cosas sin sentido-

-tienes razón- la figura masculina se desvaneció de su lugar.

-¿dónde…?- no pudo terminar ya que la tomaron del cuello por detrás, era un amarre delicado, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para no poder liberarse.

Sin embargo, y sabiendo que era en vano, lo intentó, removiéndose de un lado al otro, rozando sin pensarlo, algunas veces su cuerpo al de éste.

-Sabes que podría pasar en estas condiciones- le murmuró.

-¿a qué te refieres?- cerró los ojos por un momento deleitándose con el calor en su espalda, los acompasados latidos de su corazón y la respiración serena en el hombro.

-pensé que aprenderías- hizo un poco de presión con sus manos.

-n-no te entiendo- respiraba más profundo y seguido.

-` quizás debería volver a dejarte tirada en una banca ´ podría noquearte- pareció meditarlo –pero no sería interesante-

-ent-ton-ces suéltame- forcejeó, mientras que las níveas manos trataban de soltar las del otro en su cuello.

-Te dije que no me iba a contener -

-Es-está bien… tú lo pediste-

Alzó la pierna al aire y con gran ahínco la dirigió al suelo. Que al entrar en contacto con el mismo, se hizo añicos, sin dejarle otra opción al azabache que alejarse.

Lo mismo hizo la causante del incidente, pero del lado contrario a éste, mientras masajeaba su garganta.

Cuando volvieron a juntarse, los dos iban muy parejos, siempre esquivaban los ataques del otro.

Visto desde lejos, solo se veían resplandores negros y rosas, tal era su velocidad que una persona normal no distinguiría las siluetas humanas. Guiándose irremediablemente por los sonidos.

Sus ojos se encontraron, así como también sus puños.

La pelirosa era más rápida de lo que se había imaginado. Era como una sombra.

Cada paso que daba, ella lo imitaba.

-¿aún no crees que estemos al mismo nivel?- forcejeando fuertemente.

-estoy esperando que me lo demuestres-

Se soltaron, alejándose mediante un salto.

-ya lo veras- haciendo crujir los nudillos.

-hmp- curvó sus labios en una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

En ese momento invocó a tres clones.

Que lo atacaron por varios flancos. No obstante poco duraron con el azabache como oponente.

La chica desde su lugar observaba expectante.

-¿eso es todo?- pero no recibió respuesta.

De pronto, a su costado izquierdo un destello verde por poco lo atraviesa, si no fuera por que lo esquivó con gran dificultad casi rozándolo.

-mentiría si te dijera que si- le susurró al pasar por al lado suyo y volvió a desaparecer.

-eres rápida pero… - en ese instante, sintió un fino líquido en el brazo caer delicadamente a lo largo de la extremidad.

La expresión de confusión en su rostro, esta vez no la disimulo.

-que mal Sasuke-kun, ¿has olvidado quien tiene mejor manejo de chakra?-

Se miró la herida.

-ahora lo recuerdo- con voz divertida.

-te aclaro que soy ninja-medico, se como curar pero también como dañar- colocó ambas manos en su cadera –no necesito tocarte para…pa-para…-

Tenían que ser alucinaciones… ¿o no?

¿Se estaba quitando la musculosa?

Si, lo estaba haciendo. Muy lenta y sensualmente, mostrando su trabajado torso, los pectorales firmes y como si fuera poco, los oscuros cabellos desordenados cayéndole rebeldes por el rostro y la nuca.

-te oigo-le espetó, mientras arrancaba un pedazo de la prenda y se la ataba en la herida, ayudándose con los labios para formar el nudo.

-q-que no…- no le podía sostener la mirada, no en ese estado, por ello la desvió a un costado -no necesito tocarte para hacerte daño, solo basta con un roce -

-¿sabes? Creo que alguna vez te lo dije… hablas demasiado- apuñalándola con aquellos ópalos atrayentes.

-si- aún evitándolo con la vista.

-pero gracias a eso…descubrí tu punto sensible-

Abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes verdes, apuntándolos al antagonista.

-¿c-como?-

-se mil maneras de hacer daño a alguien sin tocarlo- los ojos se le tornaron rojos -pero… de lo que estoy seguro es que a partir de ahora…- camino a pasos cautelosos pero con aire soberbio, exactamente como un felino que tiene acorralada a su presa.

-… ¿a partir de ahora que?- retrocedía sin perder contacto visual.

-hn- en un instante la recorrió libido con su mirada -…va a haber mas de un roce-

-¨ no digas esas cosas…las podría malinterpretar ¨-le recordó.

-te estas burlando de mi… otra vez-

-n-no me estaba burlando- no pudo retroceder mas. Tenía un obstáculo tras de sí que se lo impedía.

-oye…- tomando un mechón de cabello rosa y colocándolo tras su oreja -¿por qué tan tensa?-

-y-yo um…m-me rindo- tragando saliva.

-¿qué?-

-que ya no pelearé más-

-pensé que ¨ ibas a vencerme ¨- no pudo evitar demostrar arrogancia.

-no se vale- hizo mohín -¿cómo quieres que pelee concentrada, si estas seduciéndome a cada momento?-

Está bien, era obvio que su objetivo era vencerla…y si fuera necesario utilizaría todos los recursos posibles con tal de divertirse en el acto. Lo que no se esperó es que terminara tan pronto, mas aún no habiendo podido descargar la frustración y humillación que recibió esa mañana.

Lo que haría en ese momento, sería ir al patio de su casa a entrenar hasta agotarse, tal vez así encontraría algo de redención.

-es tu imaginación, Sakura- pasando las yemas de los dedos por los cabellos oscuros. No tenía ganas de armar otra discusión, por lo que le era más fácil negar las cosas.

-yo no imagino actitudes, tampoco acciones Sasuke-

-lo combates de taijutsu son de cuerpo a cuerpo, si malinterpretaste las cosas que dije, por como me maneje, no es mi problema-

-no te creo-

-hmp, piensa lo que quieras- le dio la espalda –yo me marcho-

Pero rápidamente la pelirosa se paró delante de él, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-dijiste que descubriste mi punto débil, dígame ¨ señor frígido ¨, ¿cuál es para usted?-

_-_tsk- se estaba enfureciendo de vuelta –si no lo has descubierto aún, a mi no me molestes-

-¡ah claro! Había olvidado lo molesta que me vuelvo cuando alguien no quiere decirme algo que ya de por sí me concierne-

Encima que se lo decía, se lo demostró casi al final de la pelea, es mas, ella misma lo dijo cuando se auto declaró derrotada, tan obvio que aquello no podía ser, ¿acaso quería un dibujo? No, él no era artista, si quería uno que se lo reclame a Sai.

-` creo que si tendría que haberla noqueado en su momento ´ no estoy de humor para tu cuestionamientos- la observaba intimidante, como queriéndola echar del lugar. Pero parece que no lo interpretó de igual manera.

-¿a si? Yo no me puse de buen humor cuando me dijiste puritana, ni tampoco cuando te burlabas de mi o me acorralabas haciéndome pensar que…-

Silencio.

Lo único que quería exactamente en ese momento era eso. Claro que para mantenerlo no debía despegar sus labios de los de ella, que al parecer no registraban lo que sucedía aún.

Las fuertes manos la tomaban firme de los hombros.

Era un roce inocente y simple, pero aún así no perdía la condición de beso.

Estuvieron de esa manera por un momento, los ojos de él estaban cerrados y los suyos trataban de comprender, de buscar respuestas en la belleza y perfección que ahora contemplaba de cerca.

Cuando sintió que el agarre se aflojaba y el calor tan intenso que la cubría comenzaba a desaparecer, le reinó la desesperación…no quería que se fuera. Sencillamente no quería.

Los brazos que hace instantes estaban inertes pasaron a rodear el cuello masculino con fuerza, acercándose lo más posible y moviendo sus labios, deseando ser correspondida al menos esta vez.

No tardó mucho en recibir respuesta, ya que se percató que estaba siendo rodeada por la cintura y el beso exigió más de lo que presentaba en un principio.

No pudo evitar un gemido suprimido por el otro, que aprovecho la situación para acariciar con su lengua los dulces labios de la chica, saboreándolos a su gusto.

Era tan adictivo.

Las manos varoniles fueron descendiendo sin pudor alguno por la espalda, a la vez que ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello atezado.

Pero el autocontrol se perdió definitivamente cuando sus lenguas se encontraron ansiosas.

El contacto se hizo más profundo, más pasional.

Cuando ya no hubo oxígeno fueron cortando el contacto de a poco, primero bajando la intensidad, luego volviendo al sencillo toque de serio del comienzo.

Separaron sus rostros, dejándolos a corta distancia, mirándose intensamente.

-como me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma, no respondo a mis acciones-

Ella rodó sus ojos de forma exagerada. Para luego sonreír y pasar una de las manos por los pectorales del joven.

-no te tengo miedo-

-pues tendrías que tenerlo- sus orbes observaban atentos los movimientos de la fémina.

-umm…- se acercó lo suficiente como para comenzar otro beso –f-r-i-g-i-d-o-

Le deletreó con deseo.

-molesta- gruñó, abalanzándose contra la chica, uniendo sus bocas con desesperación y necesidad.

Se besaban tan intensamente, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que acabaron en el suelo.

____________________________

Un rubio salía del puesto de ramen, habiendo saciado su hambre, lo que le costó una gran deuda con el dueño de local.

Se tomó el estómago algo hinchado, y miró al cielo satisfecho.

-¿cuántos meses tiene ya?- una voz conocida lo descolocó.

-¿el qué?- le cuestionó al pelinegro.

-¿qué de cuánto estás?- señalándole la barriga con un dedo.

-¿eres teme o te haces?- pero a juzgar con la cara indescifrable de su ex compañero no logró ver su objetivo en la ¨ charla ¨ -¿Cómo crees que podría estar embarazado?, soy un hombre idiota-

La sonrisa falsa, tan típica y característica de él se hizo notar.

-no, tienes razón, cierto que eres virgen- aquello era el colmo, a sus dieciocho años de edad andar diciendo cosas sin sentido, y encima molestándolo con algo tan ficticio, como ser que una persona de sexo masculino tenga un hijo.

-que te importa si soy virgen o no- se cruzó de brazos.

-es que…eres como la virgen- apuntándo con el índice al cielo. El ojiceleste abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, y encuadró la mandíbula –te quedaste embarazado por el espíritu santo-

-¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA SAI!!- le gritó sacado de sus casillas.

Los aldeanos que pasaban cerca, se reían o chismoseaban sobre ellos.

-y tú un virgen- impasible a lo que sucedía.

-¡¡BAKA!!- se lanzó a golpearlo.

-hablaremos más tarde Naruto-kun- desapareció en una nube de humo antes de ser atacado.

-ese maldito…- apretó sus puños -como lo odio a veces-

Caminó indeciso, al no saber a donde ir.

-mejor me voy a entrenar… realmente necesito bajar esta panza- mirándose algo apenado.

Al estar cerca del campo en el que tradicionalmente se reunía el grupo, comenzó a agilizar el paso e iba a entrar cuando alguien se apareció de golpe enfrente.

-¡yoh!- exclamó el individuo con calma.

-K-Kakashi-sensei- calló sentado en el pasto del susto.

-que raro…- lo chequeó con la mirada.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-si no te conociera, diría que estas embarazado-

Una gran vena se hinchó en su frente, y el rostro se le ensombreció.

-…usted también…- lo fulminó con la mirada zorruna.

-es solo una broma Naruto, no deberías comer tanto y…- pero fue interrumpido.

-¿y qué? ¡¿Me va decir virgen también, o que me embaracé por obra del cielo o las estrellas o lo que sea?!- no reparó la risa de su maestro –¡pues no señor! yo no me voy a prestar para discutir niñerías como esas…-

No recibió respuesta.

Era obvio que no le respondería el peliplata cuando estaba tan ocupado en no reírse a carcajadas.

-¡es injusto! No se tiene que reír de mí, tendría que apoyarme como profesor- haciendo berrinche de infante.

-ay Naruto, a veces te pasas…- palmeándole el hombro –pero ahora que lo dices, tu historia suena muy graciosa…demasiado-

-ni se atreva- amenazó, adivinando las claras intenciones del mayor.

-¿ehh? ¿De qué hablas? Mira tengo que irme… nos vemos luego-

-¡no!- tomándolo del chaleco –si se lo llega a contar a alguien…-

-adiós- desapareciendo de la misma forma que lo hizo el anterior.

Se tiró de los cabellos, saltando con furia.

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

Luego de haber perdido el tiempo, hablando con personas ahora catalogadas por él: ¨ sin remedio ¨, corrió a toda velocidad a descargar su frustración.

Era extraño, porque sentía la leve impresión de que tenía que dar la media vuelta e irse. Pero si lo hacía, descargaría su ira con la primera persona que encuentre o estaría de mal humor, algo que lo molestaba más.

-` patrañas ´- se dijo internamente.

Saltó entre las ramas para cruzar el espeso bosque, hasta que un ruido, más bien dicho, un leve gritito, lo detuvo.

_-a-aaah-_

Frenó.

Husmeó por entre los árboles, buscando a alguien en sus alrededores, pero no divisó nada.

-_Ahhh Sa-aas…aahhh_- se le heló la sangre.

-ese grito fue de…- su rostro se palideció en poco tiempo.

Reaccionó al instante, yendo al sitio donde la oyó, a unos pocos metros de allí.

Más shockeado no podía quedar al llegar y verla frente a sus ojos.

-Sa-Sakura-chan- susurró audible.

Ahí estaba, con la ropa desaliñada y tanto sus brazos como las piernas rodeaban un cuerpo masculino en las mismas condiciones que ella, salvo porque una de las manos sostenía el muslo de la chica mientras que la otra estaba resguardada debajo del top rojo, tocando sus…

-N-Naru-to- la vio asomar su cabeza entre sorprendida y sonrojada por la espalda del acompañante.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, sino que luego de unos segundos, reconoció al tipo sobre ella. Estaba estático, no le veía el rostro, pero adivinaría que su expresión no varió lo suficiente como para descubrir que pensaba en ese instante.

Trató de calmarse, de respirar hondo.

Total, era obvio que alguna vez terminarían juntos ¿no?

Si, ahora estaba se estaba serenando. Habrá pasado menos de medio minuto cuando volvió a contemplar la escena.

Tenían la ropa puesta: punto a favor.

¨ Nada se había salido de su lugar ¨ (mirando las condiciones ` bajas ´ del pelinegro) por lo que no empezaron ¨nada¨ todavía: punto a favor.

Sakura no parecía quejarse: otro punto a favor.

Las manos del Uchiha seguían en su lugar: otro punto a fav…

Al diablo con la calma, con la paz, con todo.

-¡TEMEEEE! ¡¿QUÉ HACES ENCIMA DE SAKURA-CHAN?!-

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo se tendría que llamar: ¨ la dudosa virginidad de la gente ¨, al fin y al cabo creo que es la palabra que más se repite a lo largo de esta parte de la historia xD.

Cambiando de tema, cabe aclarar que si alguien tiene firmemente creencias religiosas y sintió como una ofensa personal la broma de Sai a Naruto, pues lo lamento. No era mi intención ni mi objetivo, como verán tampoco el de Sai.

Agradecimientos:

Tsuki-airen: o según las correcciones del discriminador de seudónimos` Word ´ Tzu Ki aíren. Neko, sos mi mentora en el fanfiction, y siempre me animas con mis ideas locas, gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme con tus opiniones, que siempre son muy bien recibidas.

MilfeulleS: ¡realmente me alegro que te haya gustado! Se que quizás tanto en el anterior capítulo, como en éste no se logran concretar ` las cosas ´ (hablando del tema del lemon) de la manera que todos queremos. Pero todo a su tiempo. ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

Yuuai. Haruno: como dije antes, ¡me pone muy contenta que te guste!, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Suerte.

Artemisa1990: cuando leí tu comentario, me quedé sin palabras. Me diste un incentivo más para seguir con la historia. Debo decir que soy una principiante y así como varias de ustedes, aprendo de la lectura y ahora de sus comentarios. Realmente me fascinó tu análisis, tanto que me habían dado ganas de escribir. Me diste señal de que voy por buen camino. Así que gracias por todo y espero que esta segunda parte te haya agradado tanto como la primera.

Lluvia de Arena: a mi también me gusto cuando le dijo niña, y se lo merecía. La moda es todo un tema y más aún cuando es en el caso femenino. ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Ana Belen Martinez Amaro: gracias por la crítica, efectivamente aprecio mucho tu comentario y los ánimos. ¡Mucha suerte!

Msz. Echizen: ¡gracias por tu comentario! He aquí la continuación, espero que te haya gustado e interesado mas que el anterior. Besos.

Poly-Uchiha: me complace saber que los dos temas te hayan divertido, si lo miramos desde el punto de vista actual, sacando a los ninjas, a Konoha, a Naruto en sí; es algo que pasa muy usualmente, sobretodo cuando hay que salir o encontrarse con alguien. Lo digo por experiencia propia, aunque soy de las que llega tarde siempre.¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Death linkin: me encanta que te parezca interesante, es más, es mi principal finalidad en el fic. Espero que hayas encontrado a este segundo capitulo de la misma manera. ¡Suerte!

Hatsumono-San: señorita Hatsumono quería comunicarle que encontré dicho artefacto explosivo bajo mi cama… pero lo tuve que apagar porque el cronómetro que traía puesto no me dejaba dormir. (Risas) Aquí te traje la continuación. ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! Tu comentario me hizo reír un montón. Espero que este capi también te agrade.

o0Hana-Chan0o: justo estaba por publicar esta segunda parte , cuando me dí cuenta de que tenía otro comentario, ¡y por supuesto que no te iba a dejar atras! Es un capitulo de tensión el anterior jeje, más aún cuando Naruto es el puntapié de todo esto. Hiciste una muy buena pregunta, ¿qué pasara por la mente de Sasuke? pues bien, es algo que por ahora solo él y yo sabemos (Muahahaha). Lamento no poder responderla. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Agradezco todo su apoyo, sinceramente me animan mucho.

Además de eso, descubrí que muchas de ustedes tienen historias escritas, que de a poco iré leyendo, ya que me han interesado bastante.

Saludos y que anden genial.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: La tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la corteza del árbol con una expresión de enfado que parecía acumulada de hace tiempo. Acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la chica con la vista ahora posada en sus labios. -No me pienso contener- le susurró.

Aclaraciones: -Diálogo- / -` Pensamiento ´-

* * *

First It Giveth.

Capítulo III:_ Seijun._

_._

_._

_.  
_

-N-Naru-to- la vio asomar su cabeza entre sorprendida y sonrojada por la espalda del acompañante.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, sino que luego de unos segundos, reconoció al tipo sobre ella. Estaba estático, no le veía el rostro, pero adivinaría que su expresión no varió lo suficiente como para descubrir que pensaba en ese instante.

Trató de calmarse, de respirar hondo. Total, era obvio que alguna vez terminarían juntos ¿no?

Si, ahora estaba se estaba serenando. Habrá pasado menos de medio minuto cuando volvió a contemplar la escena.

Tenían la ropa puesta: punto a favor.

¨ Nada se había salido de su lugar ¨ (mirando las condiciones ` bajas ´ del pelinegro) por lo que no empezaron nada todavía: punto a favor.

Sakura no parecía quejarse: otro punto a favor.

Las manos del Uchiha seguían en su lugar: otro punto a fav…

Al diablo con la calma, con la paz, con todo.

-¡TEMEEEE! ¡¿QUÉ HACES ENCIMA DE SAKURA-CHAN?!-

-Hmp- retiró lentamente su agarre del cuerpo de la chica, para luego levantarse y buscar la prenda superior negra que había desgarrado en busca de suturar la herida de su brazo.

-¡¿ACASO NO ME VAS A CONTESTAR?!- le gritó desde su lugar.

Pero parecía que el pelinegro no estaba pendiente de la ira de su amigo ni del estado de impresión de la ojijade.

Ignorando por completo a todo su entorno se dispuso a marcharse de allí.

A los pocos pasos de alejarse, sintió que lo tomaban del hombro y lo volteaban.

Los ojos cielo se enfrentaban a la oscuridad carente de emoción.

-¿por qué huyes cobarde?- comenzó el rubio –te estaba hablando- redundando en el asunto.

Pero antes de recibir respuesta, el azabache lo tomó de su típica campera negra con detalles naranjas y lo atrajo a él, con el rostro que detonaba ligera molestia.

Sakura se alarmó ante aquel movimiento, lo que menos quería era que se armara una pelea… mas aún cuando ella era el motivo de todo.

-S-Sasuke-kun, Naruto…- comenzó a decir.

Se acercaba alerta a donde estaban sus compañeros.

-no me molestes dobe, todo esto fue tu culpa-

-¿mi culpa?- sin forzar el agarre.

-a caso…- se le acercó al oído y le murmuró –deseas que le cuente el porque me dejé vencer-

Escucho a su amigo tragar saliva pronunciadamente.

-ni te atrevas- con el tono de voz débil -encima…eso no responde mi pregunta-

-oigan- los interrumpió la joven.

-¿qué te quiso hacer Sakura-chan?- mirando ofendido al otro.

Ella no sabía que responder, los nervios y el pudor, la bloqueaban por completo. Comenzó a sentir la baja de presión.

-¿estás pensando que me quería aprovechar de ella?- objetó el pelinegro.

-ella no es una pervertida-

-yo no obligo a las mujeres acostarse conmigo-

-¡pues claro que no! Si las que pasaron por tu cama se entregaban solas-

-eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa ahora-

-si es verdad, Sakura-chan no es una zorra, si se dejo tocar de ¨ esa ¨ manera, es porque aún te ama-

La chica ahora estaba pálida, los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que los oía como un despertador cerca de su oreja.

-no metas razones personales de Sakura en medio, yo jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que no quiere-

-¿y entonces por qué gritaba?-

-no gritaba idiota- sonriendo arrogante.

-no te creo, tengo qué escucharlo de ella para convencerme de que fue algo mutuo-

-¿por qué no dejas que lo diga?-

-¿qué dices Sakura?-

El pelinegro lo soltó de golpe, posando sus orbes en los jades.

-hmp-

-y-yo…es que…- los sonidos que se escapaban de la garganta ahora eran ecos, que repiqueteaban en la cabeza como una bulliciosa multitud eufórica.

Los colores difusos, perdían brillo y tonalidad, mareándola de sobremanera.

Al final, ya no experimentaba nada, porque en realidad tampoco se sentía propia de un cuerpo.

______________________

-¿entonces… me juras que no hicieron nada?- le preguntó dubitativo.

-si- por segunda vez le contestaba la misma pregunta.

Ya se estaba hartando de la actitud del rubio. Si no le creía ¿para qué volvía a preguntarle?

-pero tu no entiendes teme- expresó discordante desde su asiento en la cocina -de lo que te estoy hablando, no es de la escenita que presencié, sino antes de eso… ¿no terminaron nada?-

El pelinegro estaba de espaldas, buscando unas bebidas en el refrigerador.

-no-

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, lo retiró de allí y lo colocó en la encimera, mientras tomaba dos vasos cercanos a él.

-a ver si entendí… ¿el tren no llegó a la estación?-

-no-

-¿y el kunai no se incrustó en el shuriken?-

-no-

-¿entonces no metiste la pala en el balde?

-no-

-o quizás la katana…- pero se detuvo al oír el impacto de los puños sobre la mesada.

El pelinegro se volteó con su rostro impasible.

-escúchame bien Naruto, si no me crees es tú maldito problema… pero en cuanto sigas objetándome estupideces, te amarraré a la silla, y luego tendré sexo con Sakura delante de ti, porque por lo visto eso quieres que pase-

El joven se sonrojó, mirándolo pasmado.

-Y-yo no quise decir eso- ahora frunciendo el ceño –es solo que…parecía otra cosa-

-habla claro dobe, no te entiendo- dejando los refrescos en la mesa y sentándose en la silla frente al otro.

-no se- lo pensó por un instante -es que visto desde otro lado, parecía como si hubieran terminado de hacer ¨ eso ¨- dándole un sorbo al vaso.

-¿no te parece que si hubiera acabado de tener relaciones con ella, nos deberías haber observado en otras condiciones?- imitando la acción de su amigo.

-¿cómo?- intrigado.

El azabache se estiró hacia atrás, pasando un brazo por el respaldo de la silla, mientras que una de las piernas se apoyaba en el asiento de al lado.

-tú ya sabes- restándole importancia al asunto.

-no lo sé-

-no te voy a contar algo tan obvio- alzando una ceja.

-si lo supiera, no te preguntaría teme- fulminándolo con la mirada.

-hay Naruto, hablas como todo un vir…- en ese momento comprendió el porque del escándalo que armó –no me digas que tú…- una sonrisa incrédula se asomó por su rostro.

-¿eh?-

Desarmó su pose para acercarse a la mesa apoyando sus brazos en la misma.

-¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?-

-¿d-de qué ha-hablas teme?- haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡lo sabía!- afirmó con triunfo -¿hace cuánto que estás saliendo con la Hyuuga, y no han tenido ningún encuentro?-

-¡que dices! ¿Estás delirando o Sakura te afectó?, claro que he tenido relaciones con Hinata, pero no tengo porque andar diciéndolas a todo el mundo como si fuera un trofeo, es más, no se porque te lo digo, si no es necesario, pero solo quiero que lo sepas así me dejas de molestar tú también con ese tema- tomó una bocanada de aire.

-hmp, hablas mucho…demasiado para ser cierto…cometes el mismo error que Sakura, Naruto-

-e-es q-ue yo…Hi-Hina...- balbuceó.

-eres tan patéticamente obvio- le cortó.

-¡ESTA BIÉN NO HA PASADO NADA ENTRE ELLA Y YO, POR NUNCA SE NOS DIO LA OPORTUNIDAD!- exclamó con fuerza.

-eso debió de ser molesto- espetó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué te parece?- apoyando la cabeza en sus manos –siempre está rodeada de personas, y cuándo logramos estar solos…no pasamos de un beso-

-el que tiene que tomar la iniciativa eres tú, dobe-

-lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿qué pasa si aparece su tenebroso padre y nos ve? Me mataría-

-en conclusión, no la has tocado porque le tienes miedo a su padre…- negó con la cabeza -que cobarde-

-¡¿qué?!- exaltándose –me dices cobarde a mí, cuando hoy el que se quería escapar de la situación eras tú, teme-

-¡yo no me quise escapar, es solo que ya no hacía falta quedarse para oír tus quejas de niño enamorado!-

-sabes que ya no quiero a Sakura-chan de esa manera, es como una hermana para mí-

-pues no lo parece- desviando la mirada molesto.

Por un momento la habitación quedó en completo mutismo.

-teme- lo llamó.

-hmp- sin cambiar su posición.

-¡estás celoso!- le manifestó riendo –sí, estás celoso-

-no estoy celoso así que no fastidies-

-¡oh si que lo estás!- sin hacerle caso -es más, creo que debes de sentirte emocionado y ansioso por tenerla en tu cama en estos momentos-

Buscando algo de paciencia en su fuero interno para no matarlo de un golpe o destruir su propia casa como resultado de una pelea, se levantó del asiento.

-te recuerdo que ella está allí, por culpa de un idiota que no sabe medir sus palabras-

-claaaro, y por supuesto que el señor Uchiha no tiene nada que ver- continuó.

-Hmp-

-¿qué, piensas ir a verla? Mira que no tiene buen humor cuando la despiertan-

-no necesito consejos y menos de un virgen- saliendo del lugar.

-¡hey!- reprochó siguiéndolo -¿a dónde vas?-

El moreno agarró un abrigo negro sobre perchero y buscó las llaves en su bolsillo.

-¿a dónde vas teme?-

Abrió la puerta y se percató de que estaba oscureciendo.

-a comprar la cena baka, ¿me acompañas o te vas a quedar parado como un idiota?-

-claro que no, ¡Vamos a comprar la comida ´ttebayo!- dijo eufórico sin prestarle atención.

Suspiró agotado.

-escríbele una nota a Sakura, diciéndole que fuimos a comprar-

-¿y por qué yo?-

-tienes razón…eres analfabeto- se burló y caminó hacia el buró, en donde velozmente escribió sobre un pequeño papel.

-¡yo no soy analfabeto!-

Restándole importancia a la recriminación del Uzumaki, subió a su cuarto y dejó el papel sobre la mesa de luz. La observó dormida unos segundos y se fue.

_______________________

Una joven iba despertándose poco a poco.

Era extraño, no quería levantarse de tan cómodo lecho.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y se cubrió hasta mitad de la cara con el suave y abrigado cobertor.

Aspiró hondo sintiendo un aroma único, tan masculino, exquisito…atrayente.

Se removió un poco, buscando al dueño de aquella fragancia.

Pero solo logró encontrar la suavidad y contención que ofrecían las sabanas.

Disconforme, extendió sus brazos a los costados acaparando todo el espacio.

Abrió los ojos aún sosegados, descubriéndose rodeada por la oscuridad.

Hizo un esfuerzo para lograr acoplarse a la opacidad del lugar.

-Umm… ¿dónde estoy?-

Giró su cabeza a un lado, para darse cuenta de que había una lámpara próxima a la cama.

La encendió, cegándose por la potente iluminación.

Parpadeó varias veces hasta acomodar su vista.

Era un lugar sencillo, las paredes eran de matices azules, como la cama individual en la que se hallaba. Se veían varios estantes sobre pared del frente, llenos de libros. En un rincón estaban depositados varios elementos tácticos de ataque que usaban en las misiones, y detuvo su observación en un detalle importante, un buzo con el símbolo del clan mas polémico de los últimos años. El que llevaba siempre, la persona por la que ella daría su vida.

-¿el cuarto de Sasuke?...- pensó por un rato la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar, de repente se puso de pie -¡cierto! Naruto y Sasuke discutían…después no los oí mas- se lanzó sin delicadeza a la cama –que estúpida ¡me desmaye!- arrimó su cuerpo a la orilla de ésta.

Un papel con su nombre le llamó la atención.

-una nota…- la tomó -¨ si quieres bañarte, busca ropa en mi armario, salimos con el dobe a comprar. No uses el tocador que está abajo. ¨- leyó en voz alta.

Resopló cansada.

-pero que tierno Sasuke-kun- comentó irónica, luego suspiró indolente -tal parece que arreglaron sus temas…-

En un lapso corto de segundos recordó lo que había pasado antes de que los interrumpieran.

-¡ahhh! Perdí mi única oportunidad de poder llegar a algo más con él- lamentándose -encima nos descubrieron, ¡¡que vergüenza!!- llevando las manos a sus pómulos con gesto de tragedia.

Con tanta frustración, no tenía otra que sobrellevar la situación como podía.

-uff, mejor iré a darme una ducha-

_______________________

-¡ya llegamos Sakura-chan!-

-¡chicos!-

-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan- tartamudeó anonadado.

-…- no tenía palabras para decir en ese momento y aunque quisiera no podría, estaba conmocionado.

Los dos parados en la entrada, viéndola frente a ellos vestida con… ¡¿la ropa que el moreno usaba cuando tenía doce?!

Esa típica remera azul, que a ella le quedaba sumamente ajustada al pecho y por arriba del ombligo. Lo peor era que eso no se asemejaba en nada a la apretada bermuda blanca que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-ehh, me queda muy… ¿mal? E-es que las ropas de Sasuke-kun me quedaban grandes-

Al ver su cara apenada, el extrovertido chico reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡pero que dices Sakura-chan! Te ves bien, es solo que… te queda mejor que al teme- riéndose a carcajadas hasta que sintió un doloroso golpe en la cabeza.

-dobe- mientras que el otro se sobaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿qué compraron?- se les acercó curiosa.

-hmp- le entregó las bolsas que sostenía. Examinándola disimuladamente.

-a ver… ¿ramen instantáneo? Bueno por lo menos no hay que cocinar- sonriéndole destellante.

-hmp-

-¡bueno vamos a abrirlos que tengo hambre!- exclamó eufórico el rubio tomándola del brazo -¡ehh teme!, ¿vienes?- le gritó desde la cocina.

El azabache se quedó estático.

Una gota de color carmesí surgió de la una de las fosas nasales.

-esto…esto no es sano que le pase a un hombre- murmuró temblando –mejor... me daré una ducha de agua fría-

Entró evadiendo a los presentes, y pasándolos de largo.

-teme ¿a dón…?-

-iré a bañarme, preparen la mesa-

-¡ese baka! Se piensa que somos sus sirvientes- se dijo así mismo.

-oye Naruto… ahora que recuerdo, en la nota que me dejaron decía que no use el baño que está en este piso, ¿acaso se rompió la ducha o algo?-

El ojiceleste comenzó a sudar.

-ehh…ah eso… si, no ha paso nada, fue solo un…pequeño…problema- riendo de forma nerviosa.

Flash Back.

_-mas te vale que cuando lleguemos me expliques todo- manifestó acusador._

_-hmp-le contestó. Llevaba a la pelirosa inconciente en su espalda._

_Ambos caminaban a la par, hacia el mismo lugar y molestos._

_-¡no me digas hmp! Yo no entiendo tu lenguaje de ¨ inadaptado-raro-perverso ¨-_

_-hn-_

_-¡ay! serás mi amigo pero eres imposible- alzando el puño al aire, con una gran vena en la frente._

_-estás gordo- comentó mirando al frente._

_El rubio se detuvo._

_-¡¿q-q-QUEEEEÉ?!- gritó con furia, pero no pareció intimidarlo ya que su amigo continuaba su marcha -¡no estoy gord…!- un ruido raro proveniente de su estómago lo desconcertó -esto no es buena señal… ¿o si?- el curioso sonido se hizo notar de nuevo, pero mas fuerte._

_Pronto y como si su vida dependiera de ello, le entraron tremendas ganas de ir al baño._

_-oh no- la desesperación se acoplo en su cuerpo -¡SASUKE!- corrió con ligereza –pásame las llaves de tu casa-_

_-¿para qué?- alzando una ceja._

_-necesito usar el baño- declaró sincero._

_-ni lo sueñes- y siguió caminado._

_-¡no seas malvado! Lo necesito por favor, tu casa queda mas cerca- le rogó._

_-…- pero evitando las plegarias, decidió seguir ignorándolo._

_-¡pues te jodes! porque derribaré la puerta a como de lugar- pasándolo de largo con toda la aceleración que podía._

_Un objeto a gran velocidad y fuerza se aproximaba hacia su cabeza._

_Antes de que lo chocara, se movió de su lugar y lo interceptó con una mano._

_Era un elemento pequeño y sólido, cuando lo observo se sorprendió._

_-las llaves- _

_Apenas arribó en la gran casa del Uchiha, con exasperación se dirigió a su objetivo mas próximo._

Fin Flash Back.

-en fin, no entres- concluyó -vamos a ordenar las cosas, muero de hambre-

-e-esta bien- respondió algo extrañada.

La cena transcurrió en un principio incómoda, ya que no tenían un tema fijo de que hablar y lo primero que se les venía a la mente era lo ocurrido aquel día, pero poco a poco, se fue soltando la conversación.

Terminaron cotilleando y alardeando de las misiones que hicieron.

Al finalizar, la joven se ofreció sin opción a reproches a lavar los platos y limpiar la mesa, algo que ninguno de los dos hombres dudaron en acceder.

Estaban los dos, tirados en el sofá.

Naruto cerró los ojos para relajarse, mientras que Sasuke se acomodaba despreocupadamente en la otra punta. Ambos dejándole espacio a su amiga, para cuando viniera.

Luego de unos quince minutos, ya estaba todo en orden.

Se acomodó el pelo, y avanzó a la sala de estar.

Cuando llegó, apreció una de las escenas más graciosas de su vida.

El rubio, estaba dormido con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta acompañada por un hilo de saliva, dejando oír unos pequeños ronquidos.

Rió internamente, tratando de contenerse para no despertarlo.

Luego estaba él.

Como siempre, tan bien parecido, que hasta dormido se le hacía deseable.

Observó el espacio entre ellos, aquel que siempre ocupó en el equipo, tantos recuerdos arribaron a su mente.

-` y decir que hoy casi…´- las mejillas se le tornaron arreboladas junto con un calor interior que la estaba volviendo desquiciada -` no me pueden dar ganas de besarlo dormido… ¡pero que depravada me estoy volviendo!-

Se mordió los labios impaciente.

No podía verse tan ¨ irresistiblemente encamable ¨ inconciente. Parecía que lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Los gestos suavizados del rostro, los cabellos aún húmedos desparramados por doquier y para finalizar, aquella pose de chico rebelde a quien no le importa nada ni nadie.

Y ahí estaba ella, cayendo en la tentación con solo apreciar tanta perfección en un hombre.

Con cuidado avanzó sin realizar ruido alguno. Cuando hubo logrado su objetivo de aproximarse, colocó las manos a los laterales de la cabeza del pelinegro para sostenerse y se detuvo tan solo a unos centímetros de su cara.

- `no…no puedo hacerlo ´- quedó inmóvil es su posición -`pero…quizás no se de cuenta ´- Continuó arrimándose, sin embargo al límite de rozar sus labios paró su acción -`sería muy descarado de mi parte hacer eso…pero… ¡es que su rostro tiene que verse como un niño desprotegido!´- lo meditó.

Tanta redundancia en sus acciones, rebalsada de `peros´ y de contradicciones. ¡Si sabía que lo iba a hacer, para que tantas vueltas!

No lo pensó más. Con decisión y confianza personal estaba por lograr su cometido.

Lo que no se imaginó es que la tomaron raudamente de la cadera, tirándola hacia delante.

-S-Sasuke-kun- sentada en el regazo de éste y con sus labios tocándose, la adrenalina que sentía en esos momentos era inmensa.

Con un enardecido beso, se separó lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos. Pudo denotar el tinte rosado de los pómulos. Aunque no solo era ese gesto tan característico de ella, sino que estaba acompañado de algo más, algo diferente de lo que acostumbraba ver. Un brillo especial adornaba los cetrinos ojos.

Por primera vez, encontró algo más que inocencia.

Se acercó a su oído, acariciando con los labios la ruborizada mejilla.

-¿qué estabas por hacer, Sakura?- le susurró.

-…- no sabía como reaccionar.

-si Naruto te ve así, me va a culpar de pervertido de nuevo- sonrió con arrogancia sobre el cuello femenino.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Había olvidado la presencia del otro, cuyos cinco sentidos parecían apagados por el momento.

-Sakura-chan…Sasuke- ambos se miraron de golpe y sincronizadamente voltearon a ver al joven.

Para su alivio, estaba hablando dormido. Aún nerviosos, se levantaron de allí y fueron a la cocina.

Estando en ese lugar, la pelirosa estaba más serena.

-P-pensé que estabas dormido…-

-lo estaba hasta que alguien quiso besarme- comentó indiferente, mientras se dirigía al fregadero y abría el grifo para tomar agua.

-¡oye! yo no te besé…al final- apoyándose sobre la encimera, al lado de él.

-mi paciencia no es infinita- agarrando un vaso y llenándolo del líquido transparente -toma- le ofreció.

-gracias- lo recibió gratificada.

Por un rato se mantuvieron en silencio.

-ehh… Sasuke-kun-

-¿hn?- poniendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿en dónde voy a dormir?- desviando la mirada a un costado.

-en la sala de huéspedes tienes un sofá-cama, también hay un mueble con frazadas y almohadas para que te acomodes.

-ah, que atento, gracias- contestó desanimada. Gesto que por supuesto, el ojinegro lo notó.

-me voy- dijo de repente caminando a la puerta.

-buenas noches Sasuke-kun-

-si quieres- pausó su andar por un instante -puedes…dormir en mi cama, ya sabes donde está- y dicho aquello, se retiró.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Parece que Naruto al fin lo entendió :D.

Agradecimientos:

MilfeulleS: Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos, ¡me alegro que te haya gustado! Yo también moriría por ver la cara de él, sobretodo en una situación tan embarazosa como esa. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Suerte!

Crystal Butterfly 92: ¡Genial! A mi me encanta que te haya encantado, espero que este capítulo te guste como los anteriores. ¡Nos leemos luego! Besos : ).

Ani-chan: Naruto es un arruinador de momentos candentes xD, pero si lo pensamos por el otro lado… ¡pobrecito! Hay que presenciar ` eso ´, la cara de él, debió de haber sido todo un poema. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por los ánimos. He aquí la continuación. ¡Suerte!

Alvebia: (jajajajajajaja) simplemente, no paré de reírme durante un buen rato con tu cometario, ese Sasuke…yo creo que de ` frígido ´ no tiene nada. Me pone feliz que te divierta, muchas gracias por el review.

Aiko amitie: Encima Naruto se termina pisando solo, lo que lo hace más evidente. La verdad que si, fue un ¡todos contra él! pero era necesario, a parte de que necesitaba una pequeña venganza por el mal rato que pasó Sasuke ¿no? Acá tengo el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste. Mucha suerte.

Angel-Darck: aquí te traje la continuación, gracias por los ánimos, espero que te guste ¡besos! : )

Tsuki-airen: exactamente estas en lo correcto… ¿qué hicimos para tener una imaginación tan…abstracta, etérea? No, esquizofrénica (hehe). La serie de lía, por dios, está genial. ` Sin mas levántate y anda ´ jajajajaja pobre Nazareno xD ¡Gracias por ayudarme Neko, te debo miles, aunque vos me debes a Maika! (¡¡Joder!!)

Poly-Uchiha: ¡Buen punto señorita! La verdad es que peleando con la persona que te gusta y encima que ahora te seduce, se torna todo un tema, es una situación problemática (como diría Shikamaru). Estoy contenta de que te parezca interesante y te haya divertido. Espero que este capítulo te guste ¡Besos!

.xKristenx.: ¡otra chica que me dejo sin palabras! Realmente, me fascina que te guste mucho mi historia, estoy intentado hacerla lo más parecida al anime/manga porque trabajo en un ambiente más familiarizado y conocido por ustedes. De enserio, no esperaba que esta loca historia te guste tanto, no se si podremos hacerte un compromiso con ella, ya que como bien dijiste no es legal…pero quizás con un Sasuke de carne y hueso baste… ¿te parece? Te lo envío por correo si quieres.

Ah, y otra aclaración, que es muy importante, y aunque se esclarece en este nuevo capitulo, por si las dudas lo vuelvo a aclarar, Naruto ya no quiere a Sakura de manera idílica sino de una fraternal.

Van a haber muchas insinuaciones así que quédate tranquila (muahaha). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y los ánimos. ¡Suerte!

Artemisa1990: Como te lo he dicho en uno de mis comentarios, es todo un privilegio leer tus historias, y mas dichosa me siento de que leas la mía. Tus reviews animan mucho a esta escritora amateur. ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Mucha suerte colega ; ).

Lluvia de Arena: como siempre Lluvia de Arena tiene la razón, los hombres son incomprensibles en varios casos. Sai es como un niño, dice la verdad de lo que ve (a parte de lo que lee) xD. Y vaya que Naruto se puso a analizar ` bien ´ la situación. Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también.

-Sakuritah-: (jajaja) la vida es cruel, ¡y Naruto es un colgado arruina momentos!

Otra buena pregunta, aunque creo que con la aparición de este capitulo ya te habré respondido las dudas. Aunque aprovechando la situación, comento que esta historia en realidad iba a ser un one-shot, pero como soy de las personas que deja rienda suelta a la mente, empecé a ver mi final bastante lejano a lo que parecía en un principio, así que termine por decidirme en hacer varios episodios, aunque no prometo muchos por ahora, es solo cuestión de imaginación. Agradezco tu comentario y el hacerme saber que te entretiene, me da inspiración. Suerte.

Ana Belen Martinez Amaro: ¡Que divina! (lamento si suena muy a anciana) pero me dejo conmovida ¡de veras! Juro que no esperaba una situación así. Gracias por tus ánimos y por tomarte tu tiempo para leer a escondidas mi fanfiction, simplemente, ¡una chica más que me deja sin palabras! Espero que este capitulo valga la pena para no hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo de libertad condicional xD .Mucha suerte (tomando el walkie talkie) cambio y fuera.

Akane kido: ¡muchas gracias Akane! Aquí te traigo la actualización, espero que te guste, como los anteriores. Besos : )

Yuuai. Haruno: gracias por tu comentario Yuuai. Son situaciones algo atípicas ¿no? Y gracias a dios que es mentira, porque sino, menudo trauma que me llevo (hehe). Aquí esta la continuación y espero que te guste y entretenga tanto como lo hacen tus historias conmigo (¡son geniales!). Mucha suerte, besos.

Lili-little-witch: ¡genial! Gracias por tu review. Y si, más allá de la interrupción, hay que compadecerlo un poco xD ¡Suerte!

Pame-4-me: ¡gracias, muchísimas gracias! Me da ánimos que te guste y más aún el final, espero que también éste también te agrade. Suerte, besos.

Hatsumono-San: ¿sabe señorita Hatsumono? Yo estudio al lado del congreso de la nación, y como el ambiente político, social y económico de mi país es muy inestable, tengo que sobrevivir día a día escuchando por lo menos dos veces a la semana ` una marcha ( movilización) por no se que cosa ´. Pero esos teletubies satánicos asesinos… ¡¡fueron a mi casa!! Y eso no es lo peor, hablaban en un idioma de ser humano que se le atragantó una papa en la garganta, terrible. Y más catastrófico aún, es que en sus estómagos tenían televisores, en los que pasaban canales educativos con programas como Barney, mi dios, voy a tener que tomar en cuenta fielmente sus palabras. Y créeme que después de esa visita, yo también deje de creer en dios :P . ¡¡¡Gracias por su review!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Agradezco todo su apoyo, sinceramente me animan mucho.

Saludos y que anden genial.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: La tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la corteza del árbol con una expresión de enfado que parecía acumulada de hace tiempo. Acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la chica con la vista ahora posada en sus labios. -No me pienso contener- le susurró.

Aclaraciones: -Diálogo- / -` Pensamiento ´-

* * *

First It Giveth.

Capítulo IV: _Hokori._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Por un rato se mantuvieron en silencio.

-ehh… Sasuke-kun-

-¿hn?- poniendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿en dónde voy a dormir?- desviando la mirada a un costado.

-en la sala de huéspedes tienes un sofá-cama, también hay un mueble con frazadas y almohadas para que te acomodes.

-ah, que atento, gracias- contestó desanimada. Gesto que por supuesto, el ojinegro lo notó.

-me voy- dijo de repente caminando a la puerta.

-buenas noches Sasuke-kun-

-si quieres- pausó su andar por un instante -puedes…dormir en mi cama, ya sabes donde está- y dicho aquello, se retiró.

Pasaron cinco minutos eternos para ella, pensando en como actuar.

-` ¿qué hago? ´ es que me da vergüenza `aunque después de lo que pasó hoy no tengo porque tenerla ´- sentada en la silla, analizando la situación lo más lógica posible.

Pero es que en esos casos no servía ser excelente alumna, ni tampoco la más inteligente del equipo.

Resignada, exhaló cansinamente, desparramando los brazos en la mesa al igual que su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, intentando autoconvencerse de sus acciones. Lo peor de todo, era que comenzaba a sentir verdadero cansancio y frío, el cuerpo le reclamaba a gritos un lugar donde reposar.

Pensó haberse quedado dormida, cuando entró en razón de que no era su única salida.

-muy bien, no tengo necesidad de ir con Sasuke- levantándose de golpe -iré a dormir al sofá-cama y ` me perderé la segunda oportunidad ¨ única ¨ en mi vida ´ -

Una oleada veraniega le acarició la piel, como si estuviera siendo abrazada.

Se sonrojó, a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos frustrada.

-¿por qué pensar en él, me hace sentir estas cosas?- movió la cabeza a ambos lados quitándose la idea de la cabeza.

De seguro lo había dicho por cortesía, no creía que la estuviera esperando despierto ni nada por el estilo ¿o si?

-` quizás si voy a dar un vistazo… y luego me voy a dormir tranquila ´- lo meditó -no le hace mal a nadie-

Caminó con sus pies descalzos, sin realizar ruido alguno.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo en penumbras, cautelosa, se aproximó al ansiado lugar.

Reparó un ambiente lóbrego, que la intimido en el momento de girar el picaporte.

Dudosa de sí misma, se adentro al cuarto masculino.

-Sasuke-kun- susurró con timidez.

Silencio.

Para su suerte, la noche era despejada, por lo que la luna alumbraba tenue cada rincón del lugar, incluyendo al apolíneo hombre cuyo torso al descubierto y rostro parsimonioso encandilaba individualmente la escena.

La piel pálida, se transformaba en una perlada y los cabellos denotaban un tinte azul a la vez que se mecían por obra de la brisa fresca.

Hacía frío.

La verdad que no lo entendía, como tener la ventana abierta con tal clima, y siendo una persona cuidadosa.

Se apresuró a cerrarla, intentando no alborotar la paz que reinaba.

Cuando de repente, dos brazos se colocaron a los costados de su cabeza, sosteniéndose en el vidrio, a la vez que notaba una pequeña presión en su espalda, sintiendo el cuerpo apresado. Soltó un jadeo de la impresión.

-¿por qué tan tensa…Sakura?- podía percibir la sonrisa burlona y arrogante a su espalda. Algo que complicaba más su desenvoltura.

-…S-Sasuke-kun- no encontraba explicación a las ansias y nervios que azotaban la mente tan sensible en aquellos momentos.

-date la vuelta- ordenó con voz ronca cerca del oído femenino.

Sin replicar, lo hizo de manera atropellada, obligándolo a separarse unos centímetros, pero eso no fue impedimento para volver a acortar espacio, esta vez uniendo sus cuerpos, apegando el de la muchacha a la ventana.

Pero la unión iba más allá de lo concreto y tangible. Era algo abstracto, etéreo, quizás hasta llegar al punto de ser sublime. Ambos pares de ojos lo demostraban, cada vez más juntos, cada vez más próximos.

-S-Sas…- le selló los labios con un dedo, mientras la otra mano paseaba por la estilizada curva de la cintura. Aquel contacto le provocaba arder en un verdadero infierno personal.

¿Tenía que ser tan cuidadoso? Esa paciencia adoptada por el joven no se parecía nada al comportamiento que había tenido en el campo de entrenamiento. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de él, si no lo conociera diría que estaba enamorado… ¿enamorado y Sasuke Uchiha en una misma oración?

Ni de broma.

Pero… ¿por qué no le apartaba la vista de los ojos? Aquellos ónices entrecerrados, que reclamaban la suma atención de ella.

La mano que acariciaba los aterciopelados labios, se deslizaron a la nuca, generándole escalofríos.

-tardaste- juntando ambas frentes.

La ojijade cerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar por el aroma varonil que emanaba.

Tan solo bastaba su presencia para hacerla caer como una torre en ruinas.

Era algo mecánico, y hasta podía afirmar que conseguía ser instintivo, el hecho de que con tan solo una mirada, lograra lo que quería.

Lo peor de todo era que _él_ _lo sabía_.

-sabes lo que me fastidia esperar- sostuvo los muslos de la fémina, para posarlos alrededor de la cadera, aumentando el contacto de los cuerpos.

-e-es que y-yo…eh- un tinte rosa adornó el rostro de porcelana. No podía reaccionar, cada vez que intentaba controlarse, el azabache le hacía dar un paso más al precipicio.

-eres tan molesta- siseó –siempre sonrojándote por todo- la presionó contra el vidrio.

-a-ah- gimió involuntariamente, el constante roce de sus sexos no la ayudaba en nada -Sasuke-kun, ¿p-por qué me haces e-esto?- aprovechando la última reserva de cordura, le dirigió una mirada de súplica.

-…acaso esto no es lo que buscabas, Sakura- sonrió de costado, contemplándola con altanería.

-p-p-pero…- no sabía que responder, o mas bien dicho como mentirle para detener aquel viaje de placer que no duraría mucho, no por lo menos como lo que perduraría el arrepentimiento después.

¿Arrepentimiento?

Estaba claro que no la amaba, o por lo menos es lo que le dio a entender todo este tiempo. Sabría de las consecuencias de sus actos, y el sufrimiento que acarrearía dicha situación.

Y aún así…

-déjate llevar- soltó sin más.

Esa orden, sin dudas, la hundió en el mundo que mas temía, el del deseo, las mentiras y apariencias.

Rodeó con los frágiles brazos el cuello del joven y lo besó.

Se fundieron el uno al otro, sin dejarse esperar. La manera en que sus lenguas se movían tan sensuales dentro de la boca del otro, no hacía más que excitarlos. Lo que produjo que las manos femeninas pararan a los cabellos del azabache, desordenándolos con ansias para ahondar lo más posible el tacto.

Cuando hubo falta de aire, el moreno se separó lentamente para verla. Se sentía sumisa ante la potente mirada, aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentirlo observarla.

-Sakura-

Despegó los párpados de modo parsimonioso, deleitándolo con el ligero aleteo de las largas pestañas.

-¿hn?-

-hmp…nada- apartando la vista, hacia otro lado.

Apretó el agarre de las manos, sacando un jadeo a ambos.

En la misma posición en que se encontraban, caminó con ella encima hasta la cama.

Entre besos la depositó, quitándole la remera con un poco más de desespero para poder tocar la cremosa piel, tan tentadora.

Por el otro lado, la chica se embelesó con la perfecta y esculpida figura que él mostraba, los músculos, no exagerados pero si bien formados se tensaban al tacto ajeno. Le acariciaba la tersa espalda, mientras que el otro dejaba un camino de besos desde la barbilla hasta el comienzo del sujetador negro.

La escasez de distancia le provocaba hervir por dentro, sobretodo en su parte baja.

Arqueó la espalda, apegándose aún más, al sentir una dolorosa y a la vez placentera mordida en el cuello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gemir cuando los besos fueron bajando hasta el ajustado short que la cubría. La respiración húmeda y ardiente le abrazaba el vientre, produciéndole miles de sensaciones por el cuerpo.

Llegó al punto del regocijo, al ver que no era la única que deseaba estar en esas instancias, cuando pudo deleitarse con la simple acción de observarlo desesperarse al intentar desabrocharle aquella prenda que le pertenecía en un pasado.

-tsk- se quejó forcejeando. Pero lo detuvieron.

-deja que lo haga yo, Sasuke-kun- sonrió compasiva ante la cara de disgusto del pelinegro.

-hmp- la veía atentamente mientras se desabrochaba tortuosamente la ropa.

Ni bien logró su cometido quedando en ropa interior, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

La mirada lasciva que le otorgaba, le hacía desviar la vista.

-¿qué te sucede, Sakura?- pasando las yemas de los dedos desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, en un tacto delicado y cautivador.

¿Tenía que ser tan desgraciadamente bueno en todo?

-a-ahh…- Le entreabrió las piernas con cuidado, mientras continuaba las caricias cada vez más cerca de la parte sensible de ella.

-te pregunte algo- arrimándose.

-n-no se vale- dijo en murmullos -tú…no estas en…ehh y… yo estoy…y- seguía esquivándole la vista.

Escuchó la risa entre presuntuosa y entretenida de su acompañante.

Si fuera algo normal, se enojaría sin importar las circunstancias, pero el hecho era que en menos de un día le había hecho reír por lo menos dos veces. Aunque tanto en este caso como los anteriores lo hacía burlándose de ella, oírlo carcajear era música para sus oídos.

-esta bien- concluyó mas calmado -hazlo- volteando su cuerpo de encima y quedando boca arriba.

-¿q-qué?- abrió los ojos como platos.

-has dicho que no es justo que esté con más ropa que tú, entonces quítamela-

-¿y-yo?- señalándose incrédula.

-hmp no, se lo estaba diciendo a Naruto- expresó burlón mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta.

Por más evidente que fuera el sarcasmo, no pudo evitar voltear el rostro hacia atrás para comprobarlo y revelar que estaban solos.

-me has asust…- cuando volvió a mirar al frente, lo descubrió sentado a pocos centímetros de sí.

-eres muy inocente a veces…- jugando con un mechón de cabello rosa, sin apartar la vista fija en la de ella.

-eso no es cierto- frunciendo el ceño con las mejillas encendidas.

Aproximó el pálido rostro hacia el de la chica, y viendo como cerraba sus ojos jades ante el acercamiento, aprovechó para desviarse de su camino y murmurarle al oído.

-quieres que te considere fuerte…-susurraba mientras su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja -…cuando ni siquiera puedes enfrentarte a un hombre de esta manera-

Algo dentro de su cuerpo se revolucionó, no sabía si era la excitación o el repentino enojo por el comentario poco apropiado para el momento en que estaban… ¿acaso el Uchiha también era así con las mujeres con las que se acostaba? Pero lo peor de todo era que… ¿la consideraba incapaz de satisfacerlo?

Las manos se cerraron fuertes arrugando las sabanas.

Había cometido un grave error, uno muy grande. Y le iba a demostrar que tan equivocado estaba.

El joven se quedó extrañado ante el estado de trance de Sakura, quizas pensó que lo insultaría, intentaría golpearlo o le daría alguno de sus ataques de histeria… pero no.

Lo empujó hacia atrás determinante y sin dejarlo reaccionar se sentó en su regazo. Estiró su torso para delante generando la presión del busto contra los sólidos pectorales. Sintió como la respiración se le tornaba demasiado acelerada a medida que las pieles se vinculaban de manera acrecentada.

Pero aún así, el pelinegro no recobraba la compostura del todo, solo la miraba atento.

Aprovechando la confusión, desplazó las manos por el abdomen en forma circular, a modo de masaje. Denotó que la rigidez del cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo, así como también el semblante se relajó, demostrando cierto placer, aunque bien disimulado.

Ahora las manos fueron reemplazadas por la lengua, mientras que las primeras bajaban considerablemente por la cintura.

Lo observó de soslayo, reparando los ojos entrecerrados sin apartarle la vista.

La piel del Uchiha era suave, exquisita, un manjar del cual no pretendía dejar rincón sin degustar. La fragancia que emanaba de su cuerpo la hechizaba de manera absoluta.

Pronto, observó como abría desmesuradamente los ojos, para luego hundir la cabeza contra el colchón.

Sus dedos habían hecho un acercamiento para nada sutil por fuera del pantalón, en aquella zona tan sensible del hombre.

Se detuvo a contemplarlo, excitada y agitada. A partir de ese instante, dejó que la codicia carnal la cegara.

Desabotonó el pantalón, dejando al descubierto un bulto considerable…

-`a quien engaño, si tiene de que estar orgulloso… ¡y mucho!´-

Le quitó el pantalón a tirones, sin disimular la desesperación que la dominaba.

Exasperada, quiso continuar bajando el boxer negro que lo cubría, pero unas manos se lo impidieron, atrayéndola hacia delante.

-tuviste tu tiempo Sa-ku-ra…- le besó el labio inferior, tirándolo lujurioso antes de arremeter al ya degustado cuello -tampoco es justo que a mi me quede una prenda, cuando tienes puestas dos- deslizando las tiras del sostén por los hombros.

La pelirosa se sorprendió al escucharlo, en ese instante, volvió a recuperar la compostura y con los brazos logró cubrirse los pechos antes de que quedaran expuestos.

Sereno, intentó quitarle los brazos que la tapaban, pero ésta no cedía en su agarre, lo que hizo que suspirara cansado.

-l-lo lamento…-

-hmp- la miró inexpresivo -primero me besas, intentas sacarme mi ropa interior como una demente y ahora…- dejó la oración en el aire.

-¿te has…enojado?- desviando los ojos a la ventana.

Como respuesta recibió la caricia de la mano masculina en su mejilla y un pausado beso en la coronilla.

-eres una tonta…-

Realmente ella no cabía en su asombro, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan bipolar? Sin dudas había descubierto una nueva faceta del chico, que por cierto no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Se acomodó encima con cuidado.

-necesito confesarte algo-

-…- esperaba impaciente, por alguna razón tenía un buen presentimiento.

-Sakura yo….- tragó saliva -…yo…-

-` solo dilo, hazlo, por favor ´ Sasuke-kun tú…- ayudándolo a continuar.

-yo… te a… _¡SAKURA!_- gritó una voz sobresaltándola -_por una maldita vez despierta_- pronto su cuerpo se zamarreaba levemente, el mundo en donde creyó haber estado se desvanecía. Cerró los fanales verdes para volver a abrirlos y encontrarse con una situación similar.

Primero lo veía todo difuso, la mano derecha se paseo por el rostro cansado y luego paró en el cabello, donde la dejo mientras el brazo se apoyaba en la cómoda y mullida almohada. Una cara conocida se hizo presente, a la vez que la realidad reapareció sin apacibilidad.

-¡un sueño!- exclamó, levantándose de golpe, la impresión no le dejo procesar la cercanía de ellos, ni tampoco sintió el tacto varonil en los hombros, por lo que fue inevitable el choque de sus frentes.

Como si se estuvieran emulando, se tomaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, adoloridos y apesadumbrados.

La chica por su lado, lo oyó sisear maldiciones.

-lo siento- murmuró sin mirarlo.

-encima de molesta, ahora eres una especie de sonámbula o algo por el estilo…- desacomodándose los cabellos negros con un mano.

-¿eh?-

-hmp, ahora te haces la desentendida-

-…- lo miró raro.

-solo te diré que tengas cuidado con lo que haces con tus manos…a menos que quieras que te ate, aunque la idea no me desagrada en absoluto-

-d-de verdad no entiendo de que hablas…- es decir, a pesar de haber tenido un sueño ¨ entretenido ¨ con él, no significa que dormida lo hubiera…

¡OH CIELOS!

-parece que ya empiezas a recordar- asomando la tan característica e infaltable sonrisa irónica y arrogante.

Bien, la situación era la siguiente: necesitaba desviar el tema antes de perder cordura y martirizarse por algo que encima de todo no recordaba.

-eh pero que tonterías dices- tomó aire intentando no mirar el torso cubierto por una remera al cuerpo, acompañado por un pantalón de piyama del mismo color que sus ojos. Conclusión, lo había visto todo.

-e-en primer lugar, ¿qué hago yo en tu cama?- señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice hasta chocarlo contra el pecho del otro, semejante al duro mármol -segundo ¿qué haces tú durmiendo aquí? Y tercero…

-… ¿tercero?- ladeó la cabeza monótono e irritado.

-cuando se me ocurra un tercero te lo diré- cruzándose de brazos.

-¿terminaste?-

Observó el asentimiento en silencio.

-primero, si no te has quedado conforme con tocarme y tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo, pues dímelo, y no te pongas histérica…eso solo te hace más molesta-

Antes de continuar, denotó los ruborizados pómulos, para suspirar cansado.

-segundo, estás aquí por yo te traje- la vista de la pelirosada se poso en la suya, iluminada como una niña a quien le regalan un obsequio, se veía tan tierna - `boba´ - curvó los labios hacia arriba –no hagas un melodrama de todo lo que te diga Sakura, al fin y al cabo, no es normal que la gente duerma en la mesa- ahora contemplando como se hinchaban las mejillas haciendo mohín -`y no mentiría si digo que eres igual o más infantil que Naruto´ y tercero, yo duermo aquí porque da la casualidad que es MI casa, estas en MI cuarto sobre MI cama y hasta hace poco poniendo en riesgo MI integridad física-

-¿tú integridad física? La que estaba inconsciente aquí era yo-

-¿quién dice que quizás no lo estuvieras?, si lo pedías en ¨ sueños ¨, ¿por qué no hacerlo realidad?- expresó con voz ronca.

-sabes, será mejor dormir, no hay razón para discutir tal incoherencia- evitando responder algo obvio.

-eludes mis preguntas, eso solo afirma más mi teoría- acomodándose al lado de ella, luego de abrirse paso entre los acolchados.

La joven lo siguió en sus movimientos, y cuando lograron acomodarse, le surgió una duda.

-¿qué teoría?- girándose a verlo. Estaban tan cerca que era imposible no tener un simple e inocente roce.

Se removió cerrando lo ojos.

-duerme, Sakura-

-ahora resulta que también puedes armar teorías sobre mí persona-

El azabache bufó. Y le dio la espada.

-claro, dame la espalda, cobarde-

-con lo peligrosa que eres dormida, corro el riesgo de que me toques el trasero _esta vez_-

Ni una palabra más.

Cada uno se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos aún con las espaldas chocando ante el estrecho somier.

La habitación quedo en completo mutismo.

Esa debió de ser la frutilla para el postre, si hablamos de arruinar días ajenos

.

.

.

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y un hombre peligris se hallaba caminando por las tranquilas calles de Konoha, nada nuevo, ni siquiera interesante…como de costumbre. Los vendedores comenzaban a abrir sus negocios, los niños corrían mientras sus padres buscaban alguna oferta, Ebisu buscaba al ya no tan jovencito Konohamaru, Gai terminaba perdiendo en sus propios retos y prometía volver con una victoria asegurada, Iruka ayudaba a un grupo de genins, su tienda de libros preferida exhibía el nuevo tomo del Icha Icha Paradise…un típico día aburrido.

A penas pasó el local, detuvo su marcha. Quedó firme como una estatua y cabizbajo ocultando la parte visible del rostro entre las sombras.

-es…-

Un adolescente curioso se detuvo al verlo petrificado.

-señor…- se acercó.

-e-es…ES GENIAL- gritó asustándolo de tal manera que se fue corriendo. Pues poco le importó al Hatake, que sin dudarlo corrió hacia su presa.

Aplastó la cara contra el vidrio del mostrador deleitándose con la magnífica imagen que ofrecía al espectador. Un sonrojo de felicidad se asomó en la cara, saliendo de su ojo expuesto corazones palpitantes.

-¡yo lo quiero!- y sin mas, se adentró al lugar.

.

.

.

-Kakashi, llegas tarde -le reprendió una voz femenina.

-le suplico que me perdone Tsunade-sama, tuve un percance en el camino- haciendo una leve reverencia.

-no importa, para tu suerte no es algo de extremada importancia, el grupo siete tiene una misión rango c en la Nación del Agua, más específicamente la Aldea de la Niebla-

-como la primera vez…-murmuró para sus adentros.

-¿has dicho algo?-

-no Tsunade-sama, ¿de qué se trata la misión?-

-como ya sabrás, la aldea oculta de la niebla, sufre de constantes asaltos y saqueos por parte de ninjas forasteros, por ello, es muy riesgosa la entrada y salida de personas, sobretodo comerciantes-

-entiendo-

-su misión se basa prácticamente en escoltar desde ese lugar hasta las puertas de esta aldea a un importante mercader junto con su nieto. Saldrán hoy al mediodía, no quiero retrasos, así que ve a avisarles a los demás-

-si, Tsunade-sama- desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

La claridad asomaba por el rostro de la ojijade, obligándola a parpadear de manera cansina.

El crepúsculo matutino al igual que el anochecer, era fresco y tranquilizante. Quiso estirarse como lo hacía todas las mañanas, pero descubrió que algo se lo impedía, sus piernas estaban enredadas a otras, al igual que unos brazos aferrados solemnemente a la cintura, pronto, reparó el cálido tacto en su espalda. ¡Que decir! En todo su cuerpo.

-Sas-ke-kun- movió su brazo. Sabiendo que tiene sueño ligero lo más probable sería que ya estuviera a punto de saltar de la cama.

-umm- se removió dormido, para atraerla más hacia sí.

-e-eh, S-Sasuke…despierta- intentándolo de nuevo –Sasuke… por lo menos…déjame ir- moviendo el brazo más fuerte.

Aunque no logró despertarlo, algo que le extrañó de sobremanera por lo menos, pudo soltarse un poco del agarre. Aunque no lo suficiente para salir, debido a que los reflejos del pelinegro ya sean en estado de conciencia o no, eran perfectos, y reclamando su fuente de calidez la atrapó estrechándola en dirección a él.

Lo peor era que ahora estaban frente a frente, y con vista a su angelical rostro dormido, como le gustaría robarle un beso mañanero, como cualquier chica le haría a su novio para despertarlo. Pero ¡oh lamentable realidad! Cierto que no eran nada, solo compañeros de equipo…y quizás alguna otra cosa más.

Quien sabe, después de lo que había pasado ayer.

Acarició los labios con sus delicados dedos, tan parecidos a la seda.

Tentadores.

Irresistibles.

Era un sentimiento incontenible, los labios rosas reclamaban con ansias los del ojinegro, se sentían adictos, sedientos de deseo.

-Sasuke, despierta- removiendo algunos mechones rebeldes de la cara.

-¿otra vez… intentando sobrepasarte?- de a poco dejó a la luz los penetrantes orbes.

-esta vez no hice nada- se defendió con tono juguetón y la vista clavada en la fina boca entreabierta. Y no es que no se esperara una reacción como las anteriores, aunque el Uchiha no lo admitiera lo conocía un poco más que antes -aún-

-estas jugando con fuego Sakura-

-para tu información, el que me retiene contra su cuerpo eres tú, aquí la víctima soy yo-

-eso no quita que sigas jugando con fuego, mucho menos que te puedas quemar-

-parece que ya se te pasó la amargura de ayer-

-parece que ya se te pasó la vergüenza de ayer- la imitó

-¿te parece?- llevando un dedo a la mejilla con una expresión endemoniadamente tierna.

Lo estaba incitando.

-hmp- alzó una ceja -si buscabas provocarme, considérate…-

Invirtió posiciones dejándola bajo él.

-vencedora- rió al oírse a si misma.

Frunció los labios negando con la cabeza.

-…suertuda-

Le selló la boca antes de darle tiempo a reclamar. Poco tiempo tardo en convertirse en algo más pasional, el moreno sintió unos brazos alrededor del cuello atrapándolo. Rió para sus adentros.

Sus lenguas se enredaban entre sí, exigiéndose, demandando más de lo mismo. Aquel tacto tan instigador, ya conocido por ellos, les inducía a apegarse sin razón alguna, tampoco les interesaba saber, prácticamente, nada les importaba en esos momentos.

.

.

.

La intuición de maestro le indicaba que los encontraría a todos en el mismo lugar, por lo menos a dos de los del grupo.

Al llegar, golpeó la puerta un par de veces, nuevamente, su instinto le alertaba de ser cuidadoso y no entrar sorpresivamente como lo hacía siempre.

Sin embargo, momentos después se encontraba dentro de la fachada inspeccionando el lugar.

Como era de esperarse, el hiperactivo rubio, dormía desparramado en el sillón, con una de sus piernas apoyadas en la mesa de café.

-si Sasuke te viera- se arrimó al sofá, aclarándose la garganta.

Los conocía tan bien que no era difícil recordar sus debilidades.

-Naruto- le dijo al oído con voz firme -Hiashi Hyuuga te busca y está furioso- recalcó.

El inconsciente nos juega trampas, pero si algo es cierto, es que todos nuestros miedos se guardan en él. Y no hay nada peor para alguien, que tener pesadillas con un monstruo de ojos blancos, y que de repente como si fuera poco, se aparezca un extraño encapuchado cuyas palabras parecían salir del mismísimo diablo:

_¨ -Naruto… Hiashi Hyuuga te busca y está furioso- ¨_

Se sentó de golpe, cubierto ligeramente por una capa de sudor, la respiración agitada y los ojos desorbitados.

-dios, si ese hombre no me mata a golpes me va a matar de un infarto- intentando calmarse con una mano en el corazón.

-Naruto- la misma voz escalofriante y tétrica sonaba a su espalda.

Aún en la misma posición, giró su torso para encontrarse con el temible producto de su imaginación.

Revestido de una túnica negra que lo dejaba cubierto de pies a cabeza.

El ángel de la muerte, como Abadón.

Pero sería peor que eso, porque este era enviado por su suegro.

Y venía para llevarlo al purgatorio, donde en lugar de ver sus insignificantes pecados, le haría recordar todas y cada una de las infinitas reglas del clan Hyuuga, algo imposible. Por eso no saldría nunca de allí. Terminaría solitario en el talud que le habían cavado para su eternidad.

-¿Naruto?- volvió a repetir algo nervioso el hombre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- en situaciones como ésta nada encajaba mejor que el término: ¨ pegó el grito al cielo ¨. Por que básicamente, así lo hizo -¡HINATAAA AYÚDAME!- desapareció de un salto por la ventana abierta, gritando cosas incoherentes.

-e-eh jeje- rió nervioso mientras se quitaba la sábana negra de encima -no era para tanto-

Los pasos estrepitosos y rápidos se sintieron en el segundo piso hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

-¡¿qué sucede aquí?!- Exigió autoritario el pelinegro, manteniendo a la chica tras su espalda.

Al ver que solo el estaba el jounin relajó un poco los hombros.

-Sasuke, Sakura- los saludó con expresión amable.

-Kakashi-sensei- habló con alivio la Haruno -¿qué hace aquí, por qué gritó Naruto, a dónde se fue?-

-vaya vaya… entonces tenía razón, ¿qué estaban haciendo para bajar desde el dormitorio desaliñados y agitados?- los miró de manera pervertida.

-Sakura te hizo unas preguntas- le cortó su alumno.

-pero no sean tan tímidos con su sensei, si quieren les puedo prestar el Icha Icha Paradise o…- las pálidas mejillas de ella se encendieron de forma automática.

-no hicimos nada de lo que te imaginas Kakashi ` aún ´-

-y por esa razón ella lleva tu ropa ¿Ne? ¡Yo sabía que terminarían juntos!- declaró con triunfo.

-Ka-k-Kashi-s-sensei nosotros…-

-nosotros no somos nada- sentenció sin detenerse a observar la expresión de desconcierto de la persona tras de sí-buscaré a Naruto, pero antes... dime por qué has venido-

-¡oh cierto! Con todo este barullo lo había olvidado…tenemos una misión rango c en la aldea de la niebla, partimos a las doce en punto, avísenle a Naruto, díganle que no fue mi intención asustarlo…de esa manera-

-¿aldea de la niebla? ¿rango c? no estamos para pérdidas de tiempo-

-Sasuke, tómatelo como un brindis por los viejos tiempos… ¿te parece? Quien dice que quizás pase algo ajeno a la misión- volvió a adquirir el tono pícaro en la frase.

-si ya ha terminado de explicar los datos importantes, entonces me retiro- afirmó seria, dirigiéndose a la salida. Una actitud muy poco usual.

-Sakura- la llamó el peliplata -¿te…irás con ese aspecto? d-digo vestida, es que…-

-es verdad… es raro que una mujer como YO traiga puesta estas prendas, mejor ahorrarle el problema al señor, así no se siente avergonzado de mí-

-no empieces con ridiculeces Sakura, ve a tu casa y luego me devuelves la ropa-

La joven giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlos.

-sabes Sasuke, en este momento no quiero tener nada…pero absolutamente nada tuyo-

Él la escuchaba en silencio.

-tendrás que aguantarme poco menos de dos minutos para cambiarme, ¡pero no te alarmes!- exclamó irónica -me iré por la primer ventana que encuentre, nadie se dará cuenta que estuve aquí-

Pasó por al lado, con clara imagen disgustada, hasta salir de la sala.

-vaya vaya…su primer pelea de novios- bromeó para calmar las aguas.

Por el contrario, recibió una de las peores miradas de su vida, indicándole que si apreciaba la vida, se fuera lo más pronto y necesario posible.

-d-debo irme- se excusó. Desapareciendo de la misma manera que en la torre de la Hokage.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, la presencia de la pelirosa desapareció en ese momento.

-un minuto y medio…nada mal-

Se disponía a prepararse, luego llamaría al dobe para saber que le había sucedido.

Mientras tanto otra persona estaba ocupándole la mente.

-Hmp…mujeres…- Bufó cansado.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: _I don't hate you, or want you._ _So if you freeze tomorrow, come back... ¡Lucky! We saw that your eyes were closing._

Agradecimientos:

itZabella: ¡¡Lamento la demora!! Aquí traje el tercer capítulo, espero que te guste. Gracias por el comentario, saludos.

Lluvia de Arena: jejeje, de veras espero que te guste y mas que los anteriores. A veces siento algo de pena por el pobre Naruto, es decir, no en el caso de las mujeres (y hablo por lo menos de mi entorno), pero si en el de los hombres, donde el estatus social se eleva a partir de cuantas personas se hallan acostado… ¨ automachismos ¨, y el creído de Sasuke lo pone en práctica. Pero también es una prueba de amor (risas), si Naruto quiere tener relaciones con su querida Hinata, va a tener que afrontar los miedos al padre de familia (Hiashi) XD. ¡¡Saludos!!

Crystal Butterfly 92: ¿si no? ¡Terrible! Ese pelinegro que nos hace rabiar…y la pobre de Sakura lo paga, vamos a ver si después de éste capítulo, Sasuke sigue con su parte de príncipe egoísta… lo más probable es que si, jajajajajaja.

Lo siento por hacerte esperar mucho por la continuación. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que haya gustado¡¡Hasta la próxima!!

poly_uchiha: ¡GENIAL! :D Me emociona que te haga reír, cada personaje del team 7 es todo un tema, sobretodo Naruto (más bien catalogado como caso perdido). Situaciones infantiles y simples como esas son las que te alegran el día. ¡Gracias por comentar y mil perdones por actualizar tarde! Espero que te haya gustado, saludos.

Karina Natsumi: ¡¡Gracias!! Me alegro mucho ^^, Naruto es todo un personaje, y aunque esta historia sea Sasuke x Sakura, debo admitir que la escenas cómicas se las lleva él. Gracias por el comentario y espero que este capitulo te guste. ¡Chau!

Yuuai. Haruno: Queridísima Yuuai n.n, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, como verás estar en la cama de Sasuke Uchiha, es más el infierno que otra cosa, jejeje, la vida es así.

Me encantan tus fanfics, espero ansiosa a las continuaciones ¿si? Ahh me olvidaba…amo a Yukiro *.* es tan lindo. Nos leemos luego Srta. ¡Y que te vaya bien! Gracias por comentar :D

Tsuki-airen: _Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni, Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku, Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga, Toke au hodo ni, Boku wa...kimi no...Vanilla_. (Más sexual imposible) :P

Morocho, no te enojes morocho, no te vayas…Rubio ¡kyaaaa! Rubio estas para el crimen. XDDDD

¡Neko! Ya pasó el examen, malditas partículas...snif snif. (…) pero yo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando el chupacabras mató a jorge. -ehehe… dale barquito dale…dale barquito vamo´… ¡ehe no barquito, no te metas ahí!, no pelot%$… volvé vení acá. -hola jorge, ¿querés un globito? puedo darte globos jorge, globos que flotan por arte de magia- -los globos flotan porque la densidad del helio es menor a la densidad del aire- -¿eh?- -en consecuencia el peso de los globos considerando el helio en su interior, es menor que el empuje producido por aire desplazado(…)-Ven acá Beverley- -SI- -dije, ven acá Beverley- -dije NO- -dijiste si- Comentario colgado XDD.

¡Gracias por alentarme y ayudarme con el fanfiction! Hiro-chan te manda besos y me dijo que quiere jugar con Kai-chan, así que cuando quiera, puede venir a casa, mientras nosotras nos ponemos al tanto de los chismes…o jugar a la play (que es lo más seguro que hagamos). Neee… ya quiero que publiques tus fics son tan…tan…ohhh seee (baba). Bueno ya mucho delirio, dejo de escribir, no vemos en la semana. Besos :3.

Sakurita_jeanne: hola :D ¡aquí la conti! Espero que te guste y gracias por comentar. ¡Adiós!

.SHIKA-CHAN.: ¡muchas gracias! Realmente aprecio que te guste mi historia, y sobretodo que te atrape tanto como lo hizo conmigo cuando comencé a escribirla. Sasuke lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de orgulloso, una balanza muy injusta ¿no te parece? Jejeje, pero así lo queremos. Observé que tenes varias historias que llamaron inmensamente mi atención, por lo que iré leyéndolas poco a poco. Bueno, gracias por los ánimos y el comentario, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos.

chio-miau: me alegro que te haya gustado ^^, disculpa las demoras al actualizar, ¡muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que este capitulo te guste.

Saludos XD… Sha Matta Ne!

-Sakuritah-: w ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! Esa parte fue terrible, creo que hasta lo sufrí con él, menos mal que tengo el baño cerca (risas). En fin, lamento la tardanza y espero que este capitulo te guste como los anteriores. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos, lo estimo demasiado. Nos leemos ninia :D, besos.

Aiko amitie: jajaja, tu análisis del capítulo me hizo reír mucho… fue conciso, fresco y claro. Y algo que lo caracteriza a Naruto es la torpeza, por ende el actuar sin pensar. Así que situaciones como esa van a repetirse, salvo lo de la emergencia al baño (cof cof) es que digamos que Sasuke tiene solo dos… y accesibles, ahora uno. No queremos que nuestro shinobi pelinegro se ande mostrando como un exhibicionista por las calles de Konoha solo para hacer sus necesidades o bañarse en alguna fuente… ¿o si? ¡¡Wah!! Ya me has hecho delirar (risas) mejor pensemos, que se iría a la casa de Sakura y bueno… dios lo sabrá. XDDD ¡¡Gracias por comentar!! Espero que este capítulo te guste ^^.

Hatsumono-San: WAHH ò.ó me siento amenazada… ¡¿pero sabe que Srta.?! Tengo una oreja tapada (sin comentarios) causa de que estoy enferma, así que esos teletubbies que hacían escándalos no me resultaron tan malevos (aunque por la tardanza lo merecía) XDDDD, igual escucho a medias jejejeje. Muchas gracias por el comentario niña Hatsumono n.n, lo aprecio mucho, sobretodo porque a parte de animarme me hace reír. Espero que este capitulo te conforme y no me mates (ya sabrás porque) ¡Saluditos!

Eve-luna: ¡A que si! Sasuke es un seductor nato XD, y Sakura no es tan santa como se la tenía, pero al lado de ese hombre pasas todos los sentimientos en menos de un minuto, o por lo menos a mi me sucedería jeje. Gracias por el comentario, es satisfactorio que los lectores noten lo que uno quiere transmitir, como el suspenso, la gracia, es regocijante, es por eso que me gusta que escribas lo que te pareció.

¡Ah! Otra cosa, vi tu profile (si, soy curiosa y me gusta leer los profile xD)

"Un fic sin lemon... sencillamente no es un buen fic" Me hizo reír mucho, es que ciertamente, la mayoría de las historias (no todas) que leo tienen lemon, y a una persona que se acostumbra a leerlo, es casi imposible que no aparezca cuando particularmente hace una historia…pero ciertamente en la mía salvo, por algunos momentos, no aparece y aún así la consideras buena historia, eso me indica que voy por buen camino ¿no? Me quede muy emocionada por saber que te gusta mi historia. Bueno, nos leemos luego, ¡saludos!

o0Hana-Chan0o: la oferta de Sasuke fue muy injusta, tenes toda la razón, pero es que a un hombre como él no podes pedir menos :P. Tan creído y ególatra el muy…lindo. Te comento, que yo también pensé en hacer algo así (que hubieran hecho algo más de lo que pasó en el sofá) pero en el último segundo que estaba por terminar de escribir la escena, recordé que estaba el pobre de Naruto, y que ya bastante lo había hecho sufrir (aunque lo sigo haciendo jeje) como para que vuelva a traumarse y hacer comparaciones con shurikens y kunais. En consecuencia, tuve que modificar la escena y pensarla de otra manera, terminando con la propuesta indecente de Sasuke XD y la duda ¨ vueltera ¨ de Sakura, cosa que ya habrás leído cuando llegues a este comentario. En fin, gracias por tu comentario n.n me incentivan mucho tus opiniones del tema, así que espero con ansias tu review sobre este capítulo para ver que te pareció. ¡¡Saludos Hana-chan!!

Xx-Leah-xX: ¡¡hola!! : ) Me alegro que te haya gustado, los tres tienen rasgos tan distintivos que me resulta muy fácil caracterizarlos jeje. Pobre Naruto, es la inocencia pura, y es que le quito el puesto a Sakura (risas). Tu historia me encantó, Sasuke es…tan Sasuke. Itachi es un amor, es divino. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta leer las opiniones de los demás respecto a mis historias y lamento la tardanza ¡Un saludo grande!

Astry: ¡¡me emociona que te guste la historia!! Sobretodo que expreses de manera tan sincera lo que te pareció. Sencillamente es genial, porque siento que los lectores se entretienen tanto como yo cuando escribo el fanfiction. Lamento la demora, de veras, intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible :3 espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Me encanto tu review, fue un incentivo para darle el ultimo toque al capítulo. ¡¡Muchas gracias por comentar!! Lo aprecio un montón. Suerte, que andes bien.

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo, sinceramente me animan mucho.

Saludos y que anden genial.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: La tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la corteza del árbol con una expresión de enfado que parecía acumulada de hace tiempo. Acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la chica con la vista ahora posada en sus labios. -No me pienso contener- le susurró.

Aclaraciones: -Diálogo- / -` Pensamiento ´-

* * *

First It Giveth.

Capítulo V: _Gekido_

_._

_._

_.  
_

-¡Hn! Sasuke Uchiha eres un idiota- tomando sin delicadeza las prendas y armas necesarias para la misión.

Arrancaba prácticamente las remeras de sus percheros para lanzarlas con odio en la cama. Intentaba no pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellos y en las últimas palabras que oyó de los blanquecinos labios del pelinegro. Pero era inevitable.

Se detuvo por un momento, aspiró el perfume de la remera que traía puesta, así como también parte del hombro al descubierto y frunció la nariz en forma de desagrado.

-es…el segundo baño que tomo… ¡y sigo impregnada de su maldito perfume!-

Lo maldecía, una y otra vez, por haber sido tan egoísta, tan soberbio, frívolo, imbécil.

Por el contrario su conciencia era justa, por lo que admitiría que parte de la culpa la tuvo ella misma, por dejarse manejar como un títere sabiendo que el ojinegro solo la quería para sus ratos de necesidad sexual.

¡ESTÚPIDO ARROGANTE!

No negaría que se hubiera acostado con él, si no fuera por el grito que Naruto pegó desde el piso de abajo, y que le dolería en el alma tener que aceptar que solo hubiera sido sexo ocasional y sin compromisos, pero sin embargo, lo aceptaría.

Pero ese idiota la negó como mujer, compañera, amiga, como persona, en sus narices…y no solo eso, sino que delante de su sensei también.

Era una situación humillante, y es que el orgullo no le toleró ese tipo de actitud por parte de él. JAMAS lo haría.

Pero lo que no sabía el Uchiha, era que las palabras podían jugarle a favor de ella.

Levantó el cierre de la mochila.

-está bien…si para ti no somos nada…entonces no seremos nada-

.

.

.

Caminó lo mas lento posible, tratando de no llegar temprano a su destino.

Lo más probable sería encontrarlo sentado esperando a los demás. Y aunque la rabia le invadiera, todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo a solas, aún la única presencia del joven la intimidaba.

Para su suerte, estando a menos de cincuenta metros de la entrada a Konoha, pudo distinguir a dos personas sentadas. Descartando al Hatake, que siempre llegaba tarde, no había que carcomerse el cerebro para saber quienes eran.

Suspiró con desgana, solo esperaba terminar la misión lo antes posible.

Bajaba de manera paulatina el paso, intentando postergar lo inevitable.

Naruto en un reflejo perceptivo, notó que alguien se acercaba a distancia, giró la cabeza hacia la pelirosa, y al verla alzó un brazo en forma de saludo, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Intentó curvar los labios correspondiéndole, pero solo logró mostrar una mueca rara, que gracias a lo despistado que era su amigo no lo habría notado.

En todo aquel tramo que faltaba decidió no mirar al azabache, debía ignorarlo, como ¨ desconocidos ¨ que eran.

-¡Sakura-chan!- la llamó cuando estuvo a dos metros de ellos.

-hola Naruto- dijo intentando sonar normal.

Sin saber por qué dirigió la vista al otro chico, quien apoyaba la espalda en árbol que los cubría del rayo del sol. Como siempre, miraba a la nada con gesto inexpresivo. Siempre se preguntó que era lo que pasaba por la mente de él, tan sereno a la perspectiva de cualquiera…pero en realidad, ¿lo estaba?

Agitó la cabeza, quitándose dichos pensamientos, ya no eran nada, y por ende, no tendría que pensar en él. Mucho menos, permitirse preocuparse por alguien que nunca tuvo verdaderos vínculos con ella, por alguien que la hiriera de tal forma.

-¿qué te sucede Sakura-chan? ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó el rubio, al observar el ceño fruncido en el rostro femenino.

El moreno volteó el rostro hacia ella, topándose ambos pares de ojos. Ninguno desviaba la mirada.

-¡¡oigan!!- exigió el Uzumaki.

La ojiverde salió de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Corrió los orbes jades, cortando el contacto visual con un tenue pero notorio sonrojo.

-e-estoy bien Naruto- se aclaró la garganta -estoy perfectamente bien- expresó con tono firme.

De repente, apareció una nube de humo cerca de ellos. Cuando logró disiparse pudieron ver al hombre que tantos problemas les había causado.

-¡yoh!- exclamó con alegría.

-vámonos- ordenó el ojiceleste, pasándolo de largo con clara irritación.

-claro- lo siguió la chica, saludándolo en silencio a su sensei.

-¿q-qué ha pasado?- le murmuró en forma de secreto al pelinegro, quien ya se había levantado del pasto.

-hmp, tú sabes- respondió mientras colocaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos y comenzaba la marcha.

Los observó emprender el camino con rostro pensativo. Llevó una mano a su mentón, como si ello le ayudase a comprender la situación.

Por lo que pudo notar, tanto el Uchiha menor, como la Haruno no se dirigían palabra, a su vez ella se juntaba con Naruto, quien parecía estar notablemente ofendido con él. Y Sasuke…bueno él se comportaba igual que siempre, aunque no engañaba a sus sentidos de profesor, sabía que algo le molestaba y estaba seguro de conocer que era.

Sin embargo con el Uzumaki…

_-hmp, tú sabes-_

-¿de veras que lo sé?- rascándose la nuca con una gota en su cabeza.

.

.

.

El camino no era tan largo, ahora siendo jounins tenían mayor resistencia que antes y podrían aumentar el paso sin problemas.

Los cuatro iban serios y callados, generando un ambiente de tensión que a los jóvenes ninjas no parecía importarles, iban ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

-` maldito Uchiha, siempre tan altivo… ´- la medico-ninja lo observaba de reojo.

-` estúpido dobe, tenía que gritar como un idiota… ´-maldecía en su interior el moreno, a su vez apuñalando con mirada la espalda del aludido, que se posicionaba como frente del equipo.

-` ¡sensei traidor, sensei traidor, sensei traidor! ´- se repetía el rubio.

-` umm… ¿por qué siento cosquilleo en la oreja? ´- pensó el Hatake.

Continuaron así por unas horas hasta que el mayor no lo aguantó más, y decidió poner cartas al asunto.

-oye Naruto- lo llamó el peliplateado -acompáñame a buscar agua-

-¿y por qué yo?- preguntó de mala gana.

-tú solo acompáñame-

-yo lo puedo acompañar Kakashi-sensei- le interrumpió la ojijade.

-no Sakura, Naruto debe aprender a respetar a sus mayores-

-¡¿y desde cuándo sabe lo que es el respeto?! Para entrar a una casa ajena sin permiso y asustar a las personas mientras duermen-

-Naruto…- susurró la chica.

-` así que era por eso…´ sabes Naruto, puedo contarle a Tsunade-sama de tu comportamiento- escuchando como respuesta un ¨ y a mi que ¨, algo que ya se lo esperaba. Sonrió tras la máscara -puede enviarte de misión a una aldea…en la que no haya un puesto de ramen-

El rostro del rubio se descompuso.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritó desesperado.

-um, si- sacando su libro del bolsillo, a la vez que se adentraba en el bosque -ah, y por cierto, retornarías dentro de un mes-

-¿me esta diciendo que estaría un mes sin comer ramen?- siguiéndolo inconcientemente -¡oiga! Respóndame-

Y así los demás continuaron escuchando las voces, que luego pasaron a ser murmullos y terminaron disipándose entre el sonido de la naturaleza.

-bien…- comentó pensativa. Reparó la presencia del pelinegro a un costado del camino, sentado sobre una de las ramas más altas de un árbol. Aunque le molestaba la indiferencia, supuso que la distancia facilitaba las cosas.

Buscó algún lugar cómodo para relajarse y se tendió con pereza.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que no hacía nada más que mirar las hojas caer encima suyo. Con una mano se tapó la vista intentando aislarse de todo su entorno, tratando de olvidar aquella calidez que le brindaron esa mañana los brazos del pelinegro, de desaparecer todo rastro de sus besos, los roces, las caricias, necesitaba abandonar todo de él.

A unos cuantos pies de altura, el azabache se encontraba bastante ofuscado. El ceño levemente fruncido, daba la pauta de que algo le estaba molestando.

Inspiró el aire fresco, que mecía las copas de los árboles, pasó una mano por los cabellos tirándolos hacia atrás y suspiró con frustración.

No es que le haya molestado que lo ignorara su compañera, pero le parecía raro, peor aún…le generaba incertidumbre. Aquella curiosidad que le hacía pensar cosas sin sentido, como el por qué se le tornaba casi imposible no pensar en lo que sucedió en su cuarto.

Cerró los ojos.

Aquellos labios rosas tan exquisitos, los imaginaba entreabiertos, exhibiendo apenas la perfecta dentadura blanquecina.

Se removió incómodo de su lugar.

-jodidas hormonas…- siseó.

En el corazón del bosque, los otros dos integrantes del grupo siete caminaban sin rumbo alguno hasta que el mayor se detuvo.

-ya llegamos- respondió desganado.

-¿eh?- mirando alrededor suyo -pero si aquí no hay arroyo-

-mentí- le contestó.

-¡¡¡hey, Maldito sensei traicionero!!!- gritó con todos sus pulmones.

El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros para enfrentarlo.

-Naruto, ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que era una mentira desde el principio?- le preguntó con tono obvio.

-en-entonces… la misión es una mentira ¡yo lo sabía!, nosotros somos jounins y hacemos misiones importantes-

-la misión es real, la mentira es que vinimos a buscar agua…-

Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espina dorsal al joven kitsune, agrandando los ojos como platos.

-T-TÚ….TÚ, SENSEI PERVETIDO ¡NO TE PIENSES APROVECHAR DE MI INOCENCIA!- alejándose en pose de alerta.

-Naruto- empezó a hablarle mientras se acercaba a su alumno.

-¡no te me acerques! Y yo que te quería como a un padre…-

-Naruto no es…- pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

-encima de pedófilo te gustan los hombres ¡que asco!- mencionó con voz despectiva.

El hombre se masajeó las sienes, mientras buscaba en su mente un poco de paciencia.

-Naruto yo no soy pedófilo, tampoco soy homosexual y mucho menos te traje aquí para hacerte algo de lo que te imaginaste-

-¡yo no imagine nada!- se defendió.

El líder puso ojos en blanco.

-lo que digas…si vinimos a este lugar alejado, es para darle espacio a Sakura y a Sasuke-

-¿Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme, qué tienen que ver ellos?- destensando los músculos del cuerpo.

-¿no te has dado cuenta de que hay cierta discordia entre tus compañeros? Supongo que si les damos un poco de tiempo, arreglen sus diferencias y vuelvan a ser novios-

-¿NOVIOS? ¡¿De qué me perdí?!-

-en realidad…todavía no lo admitieron- rememorando las palabras del moreno -pero cuando los vi juntos en la casa de Sasuke, se comportaban algo raro, además de que Sakura estaba con la ropa de él…-

-puede ser, aunque lo que pasó con la ropa fue que- se detuvo abruptamente mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, como si estuviera delatando un secreto importante.

-¿Naruto?-

-ahora que recuerdo, estoy enojado con usted- dándole la espalda a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Una gota se asomó por la cabeza del peliplata, quien buscó un árbol cercano y se sentó.

-a ver… dime qué es lo que te sucede, ¿por qué estas enojado conmigo?-

-usted fíjese-

-si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría-

El rubio se volteó abrumado.

-a parte de asustarme, hacerme quedar como un desquiciado frente la aldea, y que el padre de Hinata no me quiera en su casa, creo que otra cosa no provocó-

-eso si que suena catastrófico- mencionó posando la vista al cielo.

-¡que le parece! Y todo por su broma-

-supongo que te debo una disculpa-

-a las palabras se las lleva el viento Kakashi-sensei-

Exhaló derrotado.

-está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga por ti?-

El rubio pareció meditar con cuidado sus palabras.

-¿por qué mejor no lo dejamos a la suerte?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó interesado.

Del bolsillo, el joven sacó un par de dados.

-dígame un número Kakashi sensei- exigió con voz siniestra.

.

.

.

Ya estaba cansada de que no vinieran, ¿tanto tiempo tardarían en encontrar una laguna? A parte... ¿para qué buscarla cuando cada uno tenía una botella de reserva en su bolso? Estaba segurísima de que ninguno había probado una gota de agua en el camino. Todo era tan raro.

- ` no creo que les haya sucedido algo, no son tan idiotas ´-

Inmediatamente se levantó de golpe, para ponerse en posición de defensa. Sintió la presencia de varias personas, demasiadas, y poseedoras de un chakra bastante moderado dirigiéndose a su posición, lo que la guiaba a pensar que no venían en paz.

Ansiosa por pelear, esperaba a sus contrincantes en medio del camino, bastante evidente para ellos, pero todo un reto para sí misma.

Antes que las primeras sombras se hicieran presentes entre los árboles y arbustos, a una velocidad casi inhumana, su cuerpo fue despedido hacia la copa de uno de los árboles más alejados de la superficie.

Una mano tapaba su boca mientras que la otra le sostenía la cintura, y como si fuera poco, el cuerpo de la otra persona la apresaba contra la corteza del tronco.

-¡¿en que rayos estás pensando?!- le increpó su compañero sin cambiar su semblante.

La chica de ojos verdes se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

-¡¿prefieres que nos pateen el trasero?!- le preguntó irritada por la intromisión de él.

-sabes que no- desenfundando la katana que llevaba a un costado -pero tú sola contra esas doce personas, no vas a poder- apuntando hacia los individuos vestidos de negro que los buscaban sin resultados.

-¿quieres apostar?- lo increpó retadora.

-dime que quieres perder- respondió altanero, acercándose de nuevo a ella.

-¡¿Dónde están ratas escurridizas?!- gritó uno de los mercenarios, bastante robusto.

-no me fastidies Uchiha- lo empujó para poder tirarse.

-tsk- chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

Aterrizó delicadamente en el suelo, observando al grupo de hombres que la devoraban con la vista.

-vaya vaya…tenemos a una ninja de Konoha- habló el que parecía ser el líder.

-una muy hermosa diría yo- comentó otro, largando sus palabras en tono venenoso.

La pelirosa estaba al margen de la situación, oyéndolos, mientras buscaba con quien empezar.

-pero dime preciosa, ¿dónde esta el otro ninja? Sabemos que hay alguien más-

-no es de su incumbencia-

Ante tal respuesta logro recibir una carcajada exagerada del cabecilla, seguidos por la de los demás.

La fémina no se inmutaba, pero por dentro quería golpear a todos y cada uno de esos bárbaros.

-disculpa princesa, pero si piensas que por ser mujer vamos a aceptar esa clase de actitudes, te equivocas- se acercó a ella con aires de soberbia.

-¿sabes lo que me asombra?- se colocó las manos en la cintura -que una persona tan inculta, salvaje y burda pueda formar una oración entera sin tener que acudir a la ayuda sus inútiles subordinados-

De saber que se enfurecerían con unos pocos calificativos, hubiera empezado por allí.

-para ser una niñata eres muy valiente- masculló entre dientes el hombre.

-lo sé-

-muy bien, vamos a ver que límite tiene tu valentía- movió dos dedos en dirección a ella.

Simultáneamente, todos los luchadores se le abalanzaron.

Sabía muy bien que su especialidad era la fuerza, pero en medio de una ruta de comercio no podría armar un mar de escombros, por lo que optó por utilizar la rapidez.

Esquivó toda clase de kunais y shurikens, devolviéndoles a su vez golpes, patadas y codazos que lograban lanzarlos lejos. Necesitaba espacio, y el lugar no la beneficiaba.

Tres de los hombres estaban apilados en el suelo, y los demás presentaban magulladuras en el cuerpo.

Si bien estaba un poco agitada, no sentía ni cansancio ni debilidad.

Dos de los agresores la encararon con espadas. Que a duras penas pudo esquivarlas, porque otro de ellos a distancia le lanzaba agujas envenenadas.

Tumbó a uno que colisionó contra el suelo, pero por ello estuvo expuesta al filoso alfiler que se dirigía hacia su cuello. No obstante, corrió el cuerpo evadiéndolo.

Al hacerlo sintió un frío tajante en el brazo. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho, cuando tuvo que correr la vista para ver de qué se trataba.

Para su suerte, era la fina hoja del puñal de otro de los contrincantes.

Tomó su manó y la torció, obligándolo a soltar el arma blanca.

Otra vez le habían lanzado varias agujas ponzoñosas, y antes de recibirlas utilizó el cuerpo que tenía en su poder como escudo.

Luego lo lanzó sin escrúpulos hacia el que estaba al mando del conjunto, que se corrió de un brinco.

-menuda bruja resultaste ser- la observó jadear mientras éste le hacía unas señas incomprensibles a los hombres que estaban sanos.

Pronto, cuatro figuras corrieron para atacarla, los evitó fácilmente, pero no reparó la presencia de la quinta persona que arremetió un profundo golpazo en su espalda.

Su cuerpo se despedía con violencia contra un árbol, a esa velocidad no podría detener el choque.

Estando acostumbrada a ese tipo de ataques, solo esperó el golpe cubriéndose el rostro. El viento le azotaba furioso la piel nívea ¿estaría cerca de estrellarse?

Le pareció topar con algo muy diferente a la sólida madera. Entreabrió los jades para advertir que el azabache la había capturado en el aire.

Sasuke la tenía en brazos y saltó hacia delante para confrontar a los atacantes.

-¡oh, pero miren! Si ya se digno en aparecer el cobarde- se burló líder.

Pero el insulto pareció no molestar al chico, quien se arrodilló para dejar a la pelirosa sentada delicadamente en el suelo. Los ojos abismales la perforaban exigiendo una explicación y ella intentando eludirlos desvió los suyos sin sutileza.

-ahora es mi turno- le susurró casi inaudible cerca del rostro.

-¡hey! Imbécil, ¿vas a enfrentarme o huirás de nuevo?-

Se paró de su posición, y volteó a enfrentarlo.

Todavía quedaban seis secuaces más alrededor del superior, cuyos rostros mostraban venganza y horror, más aún cuando el pelinegro expuso una sádica media sonrisa y desenfundó su katana.

En un solo pestañeo, el ninja de Konoha desapareció frente a sus ojos y al instante los seis mercenarios acabaron en el suelo, agonizando del dolor.

-q-qué carajo s-sucede- tartamudeó sin poder creerlo.

Cortes profundos y certeros en los cuerpos de las víctimas, que teñían de sangre a las hojas esparcidas por el sitio.

Alertó a todos sus sentidos, girando sobre su propio eje, buscando con desesperación al azabache -sal de una vez ¡bastardo!- gritó con evidente demencia.

Al no recibir respuesta, corrió hasta uno de sus peones tendidos en el piso para arrebatarle una insignificante daga. Cuando el sonido del acero lo hizo rotar sobre sus talones, encontrándose con el peor de los demonios hecho humano.

-te daré todo el dinero que quieras- ofreció de manera calculadora pero solo lo vio alzar una ceja -lamento haberme metido con tu compañera- se arrodilló suplicante -p-por favor no me hagas daño-

El moreno envainó su arma y se acercó a él con desprecio.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia cercana, el asustado jefe aprovechó para intentar apuñalarlo. Sin embargo, evidente fue el ataque, ya que bastó con un movimiento para ser reducido en el suelo.

-argh- aulló de dolor. Le era imposible mover ambos brazos, seguramente los tendría quebrados. El dolor era insufrible, sobretodo cuando su cuerpo rodó sobre el pasto, por una patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento.

-hn-

-eres…- escupió sangre -un mocoso de pocas palabras ¿no?- empezó a reír como desquiciado sabiendo que había sido derrotado, hasta que el joven de un golpe lo dejó inconciente.

Se volvió a la chica que con algo de esfuerzo se trataba las heridas.

-necesitas ayuda-

-no te necesito-

-déjate de ridiculeces- espetó acercándose.

-te he dicho que no me toques, no quiero tu ayuda- su corazón rogaba que el Uchiha no le hiciera caso y la tomara entre sus brazos devolviéndole la calidez que tanto añoraba, pero la razón tenía el control en esos momentos, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo, recordándole que ellos dos no eran nada.

-hmph, haz lo que quieras- le contestó hastiado, pasándola de largo para recibir de frente a los otros dos miembros restantes del equipo.

Parecía que se habían percatado del ataque sorpresivo que tuvo la pareja y ahora regresaban a toda velocidad.

-¿qué ha sucedido?- preguntó el Hatake, quien fue el primero en llegar.

-ninjas desertores- señalando con la cabeza.

Siguiendo la mirada del otro, contempló la montaña de cuerpos que se hallaba desparramada a un costado del camino.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!- gritó el joven rubio al observarla sentada, curándose un corte en el brazo. En un respiro fue a socorrerla, sin importar las palabras que la ojijade le decía para tranquilizarlo.

-no era para menos con todos esos rivales- le comentó al moreno por el estado de la Haruno.

-no estaría así, de no ser por sus caprichos de niña mimada-

-mimada o no, es tu compañera Sasuke, debes defenderla- le reprendió con tono amigable.

-hmp- apretó los puños con fuerza mientras corría la vista al sendero que los encaminaría a su destino.

-lamento la demora- resonó la voz femenina -ya estoy lista-

-bien, en marcha- ordenó el peligris con pesadez.

Estando cerca de la aldea, Sakura no pudo reprimir la curiosidad al denotar el rostro afligido y abstraído del mayor. Se acercó a su amigo ojiceleste que estaba a la par del otro chico.

-pss Naruto- lo llamó teniendo la atención de ambos, pero al final el único que se acercó fue el susodicho -¿por qué Kakashi-sensei está tan extraño?- interpeló en voz baja.

-digamos que está atravesando una crisis financiera-

-¿crisis… financiera?-

-cosas de hombres Sakura, cosas de hombres- Y sin más, rió de buena gana, como si hubiera contado un chiste.

-ahh ` ¡¡shannaro!! Eso significa que se gasto todo su dinero en un… ¿cabaret?´ - la cara se le enrojeció al instante.

-desde aquí veo la entrada principal- le informó el líder a los demás.

-hay dos personas allí- le siguió su antiguo pupilo.

-si, son ellos-

Apresuraron los pasos hasta llegar frente a ellos. Para el asombro de los recién llegados, fue un reencuentro inesperado.

-tanto tiempo sin verlos- los saludó el señor atrayendo su completa atención.

-¡¿oye viejo qué haces aquí?!- rascándose la melena amarilla con intriga -¿No teníamos que escoltar a un mercader?-

-¡como me has dicho mocoso!- rugió.

-¡yo no soy ningún mocoso!- apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-Naruto- lo llamó su profesor con una sonrisa nerviosa -Tazuna-san es a quien debemos escoltar-

-pero… ¿Tazuna-san usted no era constructor?- intervino Sakura.

-y lo sigo siendo pequeña- dedicándole una expresión amable -en los últimos tiempos las guerras se han intensificado, y la necesidad de reconstruir ciudades enteras me ha llevado a ampliar mis proyectos-

-y su bolsillo- le susurró el kitsune al Uchiha, que solo mostró una media sonrisa.

-en resumen- concluyó -no solo construyo, sino que vendo los materiales que utilizo, y éstos son muchos más resistentes de lo que se puedan imaginar-

-…ya veo- respondió compresiva -entonces…si usted es el famoso comerciante, su nieto debe ser…-

-soy yo-

Una voz adolescente y juguetona irrumpió en el lugar.

Todos se voltearon a ver al joven quien los contemplaba despreocupadamente.

-…el pequeño Inari…- terminó la frase con el rostro embobado.

Si de algo estaba segura, era que de pequeño no tenía nada. Lo miró de arriba abajo; poseía los pelos oscuros revueltos de manera rebelde, que se asemejaban a los de Sasuke aunque no eran iguales, ya que el color era más claro virando al chocolate y sus ojos denotaban un aire infantil pero desafiante. Hizo cuentas mentalmente deduciendo que tendría unos catorce años…

-` ¡¡y tiene la misma altura que yo!! ´- tragó saliva desconcertada -` me siento tan… ´-

-pequeña- la chica miró de repente al anciano -¿pasa algo?-

- no n-nada ` solo que me ha quitado la palabra de la boca ´- exhaló para volver a recomponer su postura -así que tú eres Inari, has crecido bastante- le comentó animada.

-ya lo creo- respondió altanero -ustedes también- posando la vista en cada uno de los integrantes del equipo -…aunque Kakashi-san sigue igual-

-¿de veras?- tocándose el rostro con sorpresa -bueno es que…es un secreto familiar-

-¡usa las cremas de Tsunade obaa-chan!- vociferó el de ojos celestes, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amiga -¡itte Sakura-chan!-

-¡idiota! Deja de decir cosas sin sentido-

-no has cambiado nada ¿eh? Naruto-

-ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, será mejor que les muestre donde se hospedarán hoy, así que sígame a la ciudad, porque por si no lo sabían, nuestra aldea creció demasiado gracias a la conexión con otras tierras, verán muchas cosas diferentes- comentó Tazuna empleando un tono superior en cada oración. Abrió las enormes puertas de roble que protegían la entrada al lugar.

Lo que vieron, dejó a los visitantes sorprendidos.

-¡es inmensa!- exclamó asombrado el joven hiperactivo, apreciando la belleza arquitectónica que presentaba el espacio.

-concuerdo contigo- dijo la pelirosa, mirando hacia ambos lados –sería imposible imaginar que todo esto está sobre el agua…pero usted lo ha logrado Tazuna-san, ¡es asombroso!-

-hmp- asintió el pelinegro mirándolo al mayor.

-gracias jóvenes, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin mi pequeño nieto- posándole un brazo por los hombros –se que me superará a creces-

-ya para abuelo- separándose con pudor –no soy un niño… ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?-

-quizás porque a mi edad todos ustedes me parecen unos chiquillos- rió siendo acompañado por el peliplateado, quien de cierta manera lo entendía.

-y dime enano, ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo aparte de ayudar a tu abuelo?- le curioseó Naruto.

-estoy estudiando para entrar a la academia ninja- profirió con un brillo de anhelo en los orbes castaños.

-¿de enserio? Que bueno, tendremos otro colega en el grupo- bromeó la ojijade.

-tenlo por seguro Sa-ku-ra- la voz se le tornó seductora.

El portador del sharingan sintió una ola de disgusto, sobretodo cuando observó el sonrojo la muchacha como respuesta.

-pero creo que el que se perdió algunas cuantas cosas fui yo, cuéntenme de ustedes-

-bueno como veras…- el rubio se acomodó la voz, para hacerla más adulta -somos jounins, y los mejores de Konoha- levantando el cuello del chaleco verde.

-es obvio ¿no te parece baka?- opinó el moreno.

-Sasuke tiene razón, no soy tan idiota como tú, para no darme cuenta de ese detalle- le acompaño el castaño observando las prendas de los uniformados.

Al instante sintió un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo caer sentado en el suelo.

-auch, ¡¿que rayos?!- palpando con los dedos un enorme chichón asomándose por los cabellos oscuros.

-eso es para que comiences a respetar al próximo Hokage de Konoha ¨ mini-teme ¨- chilló altanero, pero su gloria duró poco, ya que fue interrumpida por el puño nada amigable de la pelirosa.

-S-Sakura-chan- se quejó muy adolorido.

-eso- le acercó el puño en el rostro, a lo que el ojicelete tembló de miedo -es para que empieces a respetar a los demás-

Sasuke contemplaba divertido la escena, ignorando a la constante muchedumbre femenina que lo miraba embobada.

-ahora continuemos de una buena vez- ordenó enojada.

-gracias Sakura-chan- respondió Inari, denotando la extrañeza en las facciones femeninas -… ¿puedo llamarte así?-

-eh, si, no hay problema- sonriéndole otra vez.

-tu sonrisa es preciosa-

-g-gracias-

El Uchiha resopló cabreado. Escenas cursis como esas, lo ponían de muy mal humor.

Durante el trayecto, parecía que la pelirosada y el adolescente se llevaban demasiado bien, no hubo segundo que no pararan de hablar de la vida de cada uno. Claro estaba que detrás de las amistosas palabras del ¨ crío ¨ según Sasuke, había una intención.

-oye Sakura-chan… ¿crees que podamos tener una cita en algún momento?- la voz le sonaba nerviosa.

-¿una cita?- examinándolo atentamente.

-¡claro! Es decir, salir como amigos, ponernos al tanto de todo lo que sucedió en estos años-

Esa mirada de dulce corderito, le enternecía.

-bu-bueno yo…-

-ella no puede- interrumpió el azabache.

-ah, ya entiendo- respondió cabizbajo -lo lamento mucho Sasuke no sabia que ustedes…-

-n-no es lo que crees- negó rotundamente la joven con las manos y empujó con su cuerpo el del pelinegro para alejarlo de allí - y de hecho si quiero salir contigo Inari_-kun_-

-Ya llegamos- anunció el hombre de barba -se hospedarán en esta casa, si bien tiene varias habitaciones, posee un solo baño, espero que no les moleste-

-para nada Tazuna-san, agradecemos su hospitalidad- le elogió el Ninja que copia.

-muy bien, entonces los dejaremos para que descansen de su viaje, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, hasta luego-

Se despidieron muy rápidamente, hasta el pobre de Inari fue arrastrado por su abuelo, sin dejarle opción para terminar de conversar con la chica.

-ustedes decidan las habitaciones, yo iré a recorrer la zona-

-Sakura-chan ¿puedes fijarte si hay algún puesto de ramen cerca?-

-claro- y se separó del grupo para perderse por las estrechas calles de la ciudad.

Encontró un puesto de Ichikaru no muy lejos del hospedaje. Luego le avisaría a Naruto, ahora solo quería pensar.

No entendía los constantes cambios de actitud del moreno, y no se entendía a ella misma del por qué no lograba odiarlo, como tanto se propuso en un principio.

Caminando se introdujo por un pasillo solitario, cuando alguien la tomó del brazo.

-¿qué diablos te sucede?- le exigió una voz autoritaria.

-¿qué diablos te sucede a ti?- forcejeando.

-¿que qué me pasa?- alzando una ceja -deja de comportarte de manera caprichosa Sakura, me has estado evitando todo este tiempo-

La chica se soltó con furia para enfrentarlo.

-¿y desde cuándo te interesas por mi eh?-

-desde que tus decisiones infantiles ponen en riesgo la misión-

-¡¿mis decisiones?!- ahora estaba mas que enfurecida -dejemos algo en claro Uchiha, si te molesta que haya aceptado una cita con otra persona, ese es tú problema, a mi no me vengas a reclamar nada-

-es el nieto de la persona a quien tenemos que proteger, no podemos permitirnos distracciones, encima es menor de edad-

-¡¿por quién me tomas?! ¿Te crees que soy una zorra que se arrastra con cualquiera? Como se nota que no me conoces- rió con resentimiento -tenías razón cuando dijiste que no éramos nada-

-¡todavía sigues enojada por eso!- puso ojos en blanco -fueron solo unas estúpidas palabras Sakura-

No podía creer lo que oía. La sangre corría mas rápido por sus venas y los músculos se le tensaron. Apretó los puños femeninos de tal forma que las uñas se le incrustaban en la palma de la mano.

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando reaccionó, observó el rostro ladeado del pelinegro con las facciones rígidas que demostraban sorpresa y la mejilla visible con un tinte rosado.

Al principio no lo entendía del todo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba alzada en el aire en dirección al chico y un leve ardor en ella le acompañaba.

Volvió a entrecerrar las manos.

Esta vez, la escucharía de una vez por todas, siempre todo giró en torno a él, soportó sus insultos, la indiferencia, todo a cambio de nada, porque al fin y al cabo lo amaba con sus virtudes y defectos.

Pero ahora no se dejaría doblegar.

-¡escúchame bien!- exigió levantando la voz -¡a mi no me vengas a pedir que cambie mis actitudes solo porque fueron unas ¨ estúpidas palabras ¨, en primer lugar te avergüenzo, tanto como para llegar a tratarme como una desconocida!- tomó aire -¡¡por favor Sasuke!! Llevamos tanto tiempo estando en el mismo grupo y ni siquiera puedo considerarme tu compañera de equipo -la voz empezaba a fallarle -me dejas ganar, te enfureces, me besas, casi estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones… ¡Y NO SOY NADA!, deja de ser tan imbécil y de pensar que el mundo gira alrededor de tus pies, si querías buscar a una mujer para satisfacerte, tienes toda una aldea para hacerlo… pero tratarme de esa manera, ¡y sabiendo lo que siento por ti! No puedo creer que hayas sido tan cruel- los ojos estaban aguados amenazando con llorar –y como si fuera poco, vienes y me increpas que salgo con un chico, te dejaré algo en claro… el lazo entre un hombre y una mujer no se basa solo en sexo, una cita no significa una noche de lujuria, no en mi caso-

El joven seguía rígido en la misma posición.

-¡y sabes que! No lamento haberte abofeteado… lo haría una y otra vez si pudiera, quizás así se te acomoden las ideas y no trates a las personas como piezas de ajedrez-

Encuadró la mandíbula para enfrentarla, a la vez que el semblante se tornaba más gélido y duro, como cuando estaban en medio de una batalla.

-yo solo hago lo que considero que es importante, en este momento hay que darle prioridad a la misión-

-una misión que no querías aceptar por ser inferior-

-no hace falta aclarar que sigue siéndolo-

-¡ves a lo que me refiero!- cruzándose de brazos, con mirada acusadora –si es tan sencillo lo que hay que hacer, no le veo el problema de poder socializar con otras personas mientras hagamos nuestras tareas de equipo -

-socializar no es lo mismo que tener una cita, te ausentarás durante algún momento crucial para defender al objetivo- la chica rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario.

-sabiendo que tengo a los tres hombres más poderosos de toda esta aldea- se acomodó nerviosamente el flequillo detrás de la oreja -¡¿por qué te empeñas en arruinar mi vida?! Cuando tengo la oportunidad de tener un momento de tranquilidad y diversión con otra persona, ¡me vienes con esto! Me pintas de irresponsable, de ramera y sobretodo con un niño… eres un ogro-

Necesitaba calmarse, la garganta le ardía a si como también los ojos, necesitaba llorar…pero no lo haría, no delante de él.

-así que me consideras un ogro- las palabras le salían con tono neutro.

-¡me he equivocado!- se contradijo -un ogro, por lo menos actúa como tal…pero tú… ¿realmente actúas como una persona?...acaso ¿sabes lo que son los sentimientos?-

-sé lo que es sentir la perdida de toda una familia y…- pero ella lo interrumpió.

-yo sé lo que es perder a una persona todos los días, lo vivo en el hospital y también en las misiones, se que no se asemeja en nada a lo que has vivido…pero ya es hora de que cambies de pensamiento y sigas tu vida-

-me estás pidiendo que los olvide…- concluyó con un tono bastante áspero -¿es así como arreglas las cosas? Piensas que todo se soluciona con una sonrisa y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, tenía más expectativas de ti-

Aquel enojo que la caracterizaba en ese día, volvió a salir a la luz.

-¡jamás te pediría que los olvides! Te estoy diciendo que vivas el presente y simplemente que destruyas el maldito muro que impones a cualquiera que se te acerque a ayudarte…- lo miró fijamente -pero eso ya no importa, de nada sirve hablar con alguien que no quiere escuchar lo contrario a lo que piensa-

-… -

-gracias por dedicarme un momento de tu vida para poder expresar todo lo que tenía que decirte… porque al contrario de ti, Sasuke, yo si tengo sentimientos y no me molesta ni avergüenza reconocerlo-

-…-

-como siempre, te quedas en silencio- dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

El azabache comenzó a levantar el brazo queriendo detenerla, pero a pocos centímetros de haberlo hecho, apretó la mano cerrándola con fuerza y bajándola bruscamente a un costado, corrió la vista de la figura femenina.

Ella tenía razón, era un imbécil.

.

.

.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!! Ven a cenar se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro de medicina cuando se vio interrumpida por el grito de su amigo.

-Naruto, no tengo hambre, quizás mas tarde…-

-¡¡pero que dices!! No has comido nada desde que llegamos Sakura-chan-

-estoy estudiando Naruto, agradecería que me dejaras terminar- espetó cortante.

Por un momento quedó el lugar en silencio.

-¿puedo…pasar?- dijo titubeante.

Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo; el rubio no tenía la culpa de su estado de ánimo, solo estaba preocupado y ella le respondía de esa manera tan… ¿Uchiha? Se abofeteó internamente por eso.

-pasa-

Abrió la puerta despacio, asomando primero la cabeza. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden, entró con esa sonrisa zorruna que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-lamento molestarte Sak…-

-discúlpame por mi comportamiento…soy yo la que te trate mal, lo lamento Naruto- lo miro con rostro claramente arrepentido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama -ven- le indicó con la mano que se sentará al lado suyo.

Cuando estuvieron a la par, el ojiceleste la miró intrigado.

-¿te sientes bien?-

-supongo que estoy algo cansada por el viaje… eso es todo-

El chico entrecerró los ojos, observándola detenidamente.

-me estas mintiendo- determinó y dicho aquello se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-¡no lo estoy!- se excusó.

-si lo estás-

-no-

-si-

-¡pues ahora lo estoy!- bramó histérica acercando su puño al asustado rostro del otro.

-t-tranquila Sakura-chan- rió con nerviosismo -¡¡es que yo creí que el teme te había hecho algo y por eso estabas así!!- habló de manera tan rápida que pensó haberse perdido en el hilo su propia oración. Tomó una bocanada de aire.

¿Desde cuándo el Uzumaki era tan perceptivo?

-la verdad es que tu mejor amigo es un idiota… pero no tiene nada que ver con mi estado de ánimo, por lo menos no el de ahora ` lo lamento… Naruto´ debe ser estrés- tocándose las sienes con los dedos para parecer más creíble.

-no lo se Sakura-chan, es que aunque sea solo eso, siento que algo anda mal ¿por qué no lo saludaste hoy cuando te esperábamos?-

-por la misma razón que dije que él es un idiota-

-¡hey! Eso no es una respuesta concreta- se quejó.

-¿acaso esto es un confesionario o algo por el estilo?-

El kitsune suspiró derrotado.

-esta bien, esta bien… ya entendí- le colocó una mano en el hombro -cuando quieras contármelo hazlo, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites y si eso incluye partirle la cara al teme no lo dudare ni un segundo- afirmó riendo.

Ella le expuso una pequeña sonrisa radiante, la primera en ese día. Y aunque no duró mucho, supuso que si quería ayudarla no iba por mal camino, así su próximo paso sería persuadir al pelinegro. Se levantó con energía y caminó hacia la salida.

-¡iré a cenar, antes de que me dejen sin ramen! Te dejaré algo por si quieres comer más tarde-

-¡gracias!- canturreó.

Antes de cerrar puerta, volvió a emerger de afuera.

-nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan, que descanses-

-que descanses- respondió.

Pronto escucho los pasos alejarse de su habitación. Nuevamente, se acomodó en la cama semi-acostada para seguir leyendo. Mantenerse ocupada le hacía sentir mejor.

.

.

.

-Con que Sakura no tiene hambre, pero si no ha probado bocado desde que partimos-

-eso mismo le he dicho Kakashi-sensei, pero aún así no me quiso hacer caso… hay algo que le molesta, no la vi muy bien- comentó mirando de reojo al ojinegro.

-¿a qué te refieres?- se acercó con interés el peliplateado.

-estaba muy pálida y apenas me hablaba…-

-ya veo - murmuró pensativo el hombre.

-¡¡OYE!! Ese plato es mío- rugió el rubio, queriéndole quitar al azabache la abundante cazuela de Sukiyaki.

-¡hmp, no fastidies dobe, sigue con tu asqueroso ramen!- evitando fácilmente los intentos de arrebato del otro joven.

-¡en eso estoy baka!- introduciendo más fideos a su boca que no daba abasto, por lo que la mayoría de los tallarines colgaban goteando por el piso mientras molestaba al moreno que reprimía las ganas de asesinarlo de la manera mas cruel posible.

-Sasuke, Naruto, pueden comportarse- hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza -recuerden que estamos en una casa ajena-

-ya lo oíste teme, compórtate y dame mi ración de alimento- exigió luego de terminar su bol de ramen.

-usuratonkachi-

-¡¿Qué me has dicho maldito baka?!- fulminándolo con la mirada.

-he terminado- comentó sin interés, levantándose para irse a su cuarto.

Su andar era parsimonioso, subió las escaleras hasta el pasillo donde pasó por una habitación en particular. Se detuvo inconcientemente frente a ella.

El interior se oía calmo, supuso que la pelirosa estaría durmiendo.

Sin más, siguió su camino a pocos metros de allí.

.

.

.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y no percibía ningún movimiento en los alrededores. Aprovechó ese momento para dejar a un lado el extenso manual y salir del dormitorio.

Al llegar a la cocina, descubrió que sobre la mesada cerca de la nevera había un abultado paquete cubierto con una fina tela. Lo abrió curiosa, para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de pasteles de arroz.

Sacó tres, mientras ordenaba el envoltorio dejándolo intacto a la vista.

Tomó dos de los pasteles en una mano, a la vez que introducía uno en su boca.

-¡están deliciosos!- expresó con felicidad.

La pura verdad es que tenía demasiada hambre, pero comer mucho a la madrugada nunca le había sentado bien, por eso intentaba cenar a tiempo. Desde pequeña sus padres le habían enseñado a respetar a rajatabla los horarios de comida, más aún cuando a sus cortos doce años se miraba al espejo con cara despectiva, quejándose de su peso.

¡Que recuerdos! Y pensar que la idea de bajar unos kilos, los que de verdad necesitaba su menudo cuerpo, había sido solo para llamar la atención de Sasuke, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

-patética- comentó irritada.

-¿patética?- repitió una voz a su espalda.

Por la impresión lanzó un mochi por los aires mientras que los otros cayeron directamente al suelo. De manera audaz el recién llegado lo atrapó con una mano.

-me has tomado desprevenida- admitió aún sin voltearse. Se agachó para tomar los pasteles rosados del piso -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó tajante.

-veo que aún estas de mal humor- mencionó ignorando la interrogativa.

La pelirosa se volteó sin demostrar señal de enfado.

-no veo el por qué estar enojada… ¿tú tienes razones para que lo esté?-

-hmp- la encaró, estirando el brazo con el alimento en su mano –¿no lo quieres?-

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-si, lo quiero, así que hazme el favor de dejarlo en la mesa Sasuke-

El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-¿y por qué no vienes a buscarlo?- ladeando la cabeza, con expresión retadora.

-porque no- le respondió fastidiada.

-acaso…la gran Sakura Haruno ¿tiene miedo?- la provocó -¡y te haces llamar alumna de un Sannin!-

Los ojos jades chispearon de enardecimiento.

-no me retes Uchiha-

-entonces ven por él-

Exasperada, caminó a paso de soldado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca quiso arrebatarle el mochi de la mano, pero éste extendió el brazo hacia arriba, a una altura que por supuesto la joven no llegaría.

-¡hey! Dámelo- exigió intentando no levantar la voz.

Por más que saltara no podía alcanzar el maldito pastel de arroz. Entre golpes y empujones terminaron quedando contra la pared más cercana.

Lo que Sakura por el momento no se percataba, era de la constante fricción de ambos cuerpos, que era inevitable a esa diminuta distancia.

Pero ella estaba en su mundo, empecinada en quitarle el esponjoso panecillo.

El joven por su lado, estaba exasperado, los insinuantes movimientos sobre su parte baja y torso le provocaba una tortura placentera. Su miembro comenzaba a despertarse con cada roce, exhaló aire por la boca, pero pronto la cerró para suprimir un gruñido, aquella molestia lo estaba haciendo caer en su propio juego.

Y eso no se lo podía permitir.

-¡¿vas a dármelo, si o no?!- pronunció estirándose inútilmente a lo imposible.

-Sakura, ya basta- murmuró, pero sin bajar el brazo.

-entonces dame mi pastel- exigió moviéndose de igual manera.

-ya basta- volvió a pronunciar un poco más audible. El iris de los ojos se le estaba tornando color carmesí. Sin embargo volvió a ser ignorado.

Bajó el brazo, mientras que la Haruno haciendo uso de su rapidez se apoderó del anhelado pastel.

Pero de golpe, sintió como su cuerpo giraba hasta estar en la misma posición que el azabache.

Lo observó detenidamente, con asombro en sus jades y los pómulos rosados.

- ` tentadoramente inocente ´-pensó para sus adentros.

Aprisionó a la chica contra la pared.

-te dije que te detuvieras- musitó.

-¿p-pero qué diablos te sucede?- estaba algo cohibida por el sharingan.

-siempre tan… molesta-

-suéltame- susurró, intentando apartarlo con los brazos en el pecho de él.

-¿es eso lo que en realidad quieres, Sakura? - acortando las distancias de sus rostros.

.

.

.

Se despertó cuando unos pasos sigilosos cruzaron por la puerta de la habitación.

Removió adormilado los cabellos dorados, a la vez que bostezaba abiertamente. Posó su vista en el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de luz.

-son las tres y diez de la madrugada...-

Se levantó para ir al baño que se hallaba por el pasillo, pero unos murmullos le llamaron la atención. Merodeó en puntas de pié generando un perfecto silencio.

Husmeó asomándose por la escalera pero solo pudo ver las luces de la cocina encendidas. Estiró la cabeza buscando oír algo.

_¨ -acaso…la gran Sakura Haruno ¿tiene miedo? ¡Y te haces llamar alumna de un Sannin!- _

_-no me retes Uchiha - ¨_

Suspiró con cansancio. ¿Es que ahora no se podían llevar bien?

Antes de que advirtieran su presencia se fue a la pieza.

Sentándose en la cama pensó en miles de formas de reconciliarlos; si bien no sabía que pasaba entre ellos, y ninguno le quería decir, tenía que intervenir en ese asunto.

Alzó su cuerpo del colchón para contemplar por la ventana el paisaje nocturno.

Sonrió socarronamente; en pose gloriosa y con aspecto de querubín el rubio proclamó su nueva misión.

-¡¡YO, NARUTO UZUMAKI JURO POR ERO-SENNIN QUE UNIRÉ AL TEME CON SAKURA-CHAN DATTEBAYO!!-

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Sakura quería arrebatarle ¨ el esponjoso panecillo ¨ a Sasuke X3.

¡Lamento la demora, se que tardé demasiado! Antes que nada, espero que hayan pasado bien las fiestas y comenzado excelente el año n____n

Hago una aclaración también, que si bien es algo que tendría que aparecer en el perfil no nos pareció lo suficientemente importante resaltarlo. Si, hablo en plural, porque ` xy-lust ´ está conformado por dos mentes maestras. Para ser pragmáticos en el asunto, Tsuki escribe KakaSaku y yo escribo SasuSaku. ¿Por qué la aclaración? Porque nosotras nos comentamos los fics mediante el mismo usuario, es decir nuestros comentarios (reviews) son pura y exclusivamente dedicados a nosotras mismas (obviamente, hablando en el caso de las historias propias). Ya ven que los métodos de respuesta que utilizamos a sus comentarios, son mediante la actualización de algún capítulo o por mensajes privados. Lo explico para no generar problemas ni confusiones, gracias.

Agradecimientos:

Lluvia de Arena: ¡¡buenas srta!! jeje, es verdad… también como para no tenerle miedo, si para lo único que habla es para dar órdenes (pobre Naruto).

Con respecto a lo de Kakashi, aunque no lo creas, lo saque de unas actitudes muy usuales en dos personas que conozco demasiado. Gritar que quieren el tomo recién salidito del horno en la tienda de cómics, sin importar lo que diga la gente mucho menos las miradas (suspiro) es normal. Y ni te imaginas con los gashapones…ufff ¡terrible! XD. Pobre persona la que se cruce frente a un Kakashi sediento de Icha Icha. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y los ánimos, lo valoro mucho ^^ además de que me entretienen e incentivan. ¡Que andes bien! Suerte.

o0Hana-Chan0o: ¡BINGO! te ganaste la lotería. Suposiciones muy acertadas, demasiado, y eso me puso feliz. Por donde empezar…primero, el tema de los sofás es cierto: ningún bendito sofá es cómodo, porque cuando ya empieza a serlo es porque se te durmió una pierna o un brazo, o simplemente se tiene el cuerpo tan acalambrado como para quejarse del mueble. Imaginate a un Naruto siendo llevado en brazos por Sasuke, no sabría si reír o gritar, y no me pregunto la cara que tendría Sakura (hahahahahaha). Ni hablar del semejante ¨ moco ¨ (disculpa mi vulgaridad, pero así me sale escribirlo) que se mandó al decirle que no eran nada. Como verás, en este último capítulo lo dicho le está pasando factura como debe ser, se lo merece. Aunque bueno, evitar a alguien como él…es bastante complicado.

Y para finalizar lo de la misión: ¡oh seee! Estas en lo correcto, la aparición de Tazuna e Inari ya la venía pensando de hace bastante.

¡Me encantan tus comentarios! Tus críticas me ayudan mucho y me alegra que sigas la historia, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, ya que te considero una gran autora y traductora. ¡¡Mucha suerte!! Bye X3

Crystal Butterfly 92: A pedido tuyo, una cachetada cortesía de Sakura Haruno al hombre que con pocas palabras hace enfadar a mas de una persona…me incluyo en la lista :P. Gracias por tu comentario, me ayudo a finalizar mi debate interno sobre el capítulo. Y es que Sasuke le dice caprichosa a Sakura, pero él, es bastante complicado de entender como para decirle eso. ¿No te parece?Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Muchos saludos ^^. ¡Suerte!

Aiko amitie: ¡¡¡mil disculpas!!! (Haciendo reverencias) corté la escena en un momento clave. Y sabía que me querrían matar después de ello, pero es que necesitaba hacerlo. Por eso me vuelvo a disculpar, lo lamento. ^^U Kakashi es el profesor que toda chica quisiera tener, y concuerdo con vos, lo más probable es que en su testamento aparezca como primera norma que lo entierren con los tomos del Icha Icha Paradise XD. Con respecto Sakura, bueno…tiene todo su derecho en tocarlo inconciente, porque en el sueño de ella el que la comenzó a seducir fue él (igual suena injusto :P) Bueno, digamos que si le hubiera molestado que lo toquen, se hubiera ido de allí, pero por el contrario, optó en despertarla…¿eso no cuenta?

Otra chica que gana la lotería :D en este capítulo ya se aclara el tema de quienes son ` el mercader y su nieto ´, viejos conocidos. Un Inari más crecidito (muahaha). Muchas gracias por comentar y opinar tan sustanciosamente el capítulo, eso me agrada. ¡Que tengas suerte y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio! XD

-Sakuritah-: lo sé, lo sé (hace más reverencias) lo corté en la mejor parte…pero prometo solemnemente que eso tiene un costo, y saldaré la cuenta muy pronto. Me pone feliz que te haya gustado, y no te pongas mal por ser más pervert XD, ven con nosotros (abrazando a Kakashi) y súmate al fogón.

Si, estás en lo correcto, Sasuke la embarró con lo que dijo, y por eso, le ha llegado el turno a él de sufrir un poquito, y si que lo hará (muahaha).

Pervertida y malvada es la mejor combinación, ¡de veras! X3 Gracias por todos los ánimos y los comentarios, me reí mucho. Espero que te guste este capítulo, nos leemos luego, ¡saluditos!

Xx-Leah-xX: ¡Holaas! No te hagas drama ^^, a mi me pasó lo mismo. Ahora que ando con mucho más tiempo, voy a ponerme al día con las historias que leo y los comentarios que debo. Sobretodo centrarme al próximo capítulo de mi fanfiction ¡Así no las hago esperar tanto! Gracias por los ánimos y la perseverancia, son dos cosas a muy valorar. Tu fic es genial, así que después me pasaré a verlo.

Mucha suerte y gracias por el review. ¡Besotes! : )

Yuuai. Haruno: ¡¡¡Srta. Yuuai!!! Tanto tiempo, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, te agradezco por haberme dedicado un capítulo de tu precioso fanfiction. Es algo que no tiene palabras, y de verdad me emociona saber que mi historia te guste y atrape tanto como lo hacen tus fanfics, sos una niña bastante inteligente; siento una gratitud inmensa y aprecio infinito por vos. Gracias por ser tan dulce y buena onda, son incentivos para la creatividad X3. Desde ya, también quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo y respaldo. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado esta continuación ¡Nos leemos luego! :D mucha suerte, bye. ^^

Eve-luna: ¡waah! Definitivamente muchísimas gracias ^^. Si, yo le doy espacio a mis lectores porque me encanta que se expresen, que comenten sobre lo que les pareció, lo que les gustó o lo que no. Es una conversación de igual a igual, gente que comparte un mismo gusto y que ve la manera de concretar una idea, que a su vez entretiene a otros. ¡¡¡Es genial!!! : ) Por supuesto que todos los comentarios los tengo muy en cuenta y a sus escritoras también, porque al fin y al cabo son las personas que poseen una mente crítica más desarrollada y refinada. Sakura tiene sueños bastante subiditos de tono, pero Sasuke tiene pensamientos así… ¿quién es peor? XDDD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros. ¡Nos vemos amiga! Mucha suerte. : D

Tsuki-airen: ¡a lpm! Alto testamento :P y no sabes como me reí.

Mira quien habla, el muerto se asusta del degollado, si en tu cama bien que te mandas las tuyas con kakasho, Kai me lo cuenta todo. Es más, me contó que lo del corpiño era verdad (hohoho) ¿entonces lo decías por experiencia propia? Kukuku

Lo de Sasuke es para matarlo, revivirlo, atarlo a una cama y %&·$%&·/·(() para después taparle los ojos con una venda y &$$%·/&%), luego quitarle la venda junto con el boxer y ·"&"%$·(&%·(%" y seguir ·"%·$& para terminar $"/$&% y desatarlo…Para seguir $(&%$$ y ·/·(%·$()/% y $%·"/" y un poco mas de ·"!·%"&$.

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Jajajajajajja tenía las manos en la katana jajajajaja

Buena pregunta ¿Quién entiende a los hombres? Y mira que yo soy bastante permisiva y comprensiva…pero hay cosas que de verdad no entiendo…

Mientras que esas dudas y molestias sigan en nuestra mente, sigamos en la campaña de un mundo sin ekekos XD

¡Kakashi castigado! Pobreto T_____T

UMMM… A ver, imagínate que te llama depredador y te dice:

-Che venite a casa que hacemos unos mates-

-¿depredador habla perfecto castellano?-

-si-

-¿el de la uno o el de la dos?-

-el de la uno se muere al final-

-no se eh-

-¿Cómo no se? Tiene un ojiva nuclear en el brazo… ¿quién puede safar de eso?-

-alguien que tiene una con*** en la cara, puede tener más de un truco bajo la manga-

-bue…es el de la dos ¿si?

-entonces estas en la casa… Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon you come and go, you come and go ehh…estas en la casa ¿no? Después de un rato ¿qué te va a mostrar?-

-ummm la chot**-

-no, los trofeos, van a el piso y te muestra varios frascos, está la cabeza de un alien, la cabeza de E.T, la cabeza de un humano ¿um?-

-¿y?-

-la cosa es esta… de repente te dice mirá, este guacho me costó pero acá lo tenés, y te muestra un estante con una campana de cristal vacía con una plaquita abajo que dice ` el jinete sin cabeza ´, entonces le decís… ¡pero man está vacía! Y te dice, pero si no tiene cabeza que querías que me lleve, el pasaporte pelot****…el tipo te mira ofendido, ¿qué haces, le crees o no?-

Sin dudas, la mejor parte.

Ayer vi un ovni y me hizo una roncha (8)

Santas cachuchas Batman o.0 el insecticida pega fuerte.

BASTAAA de delirio, que aquí me pongo a cantar al compás de la vigüela, que el hombre que lo desvela, una pena extraordinaria, como al ave solitaria, con el cantar se consuela.

OMG 0__________0

Mejor nos hablamos luego. Saludos a los niños por ahí ^^

.xKristenx.: ¡¡hola linda!! ^^ No te hagas drama, ¡de veras! la verdad es que tu comentario me dejó súper contenta :D y me parece sensacional que tengas a esta historia tan presente como muchas otras.

Se lo terrible que es perder todas las paginas, si no me habrá pasado ¬¬ (y lo peor es que las dos veces que me sucedió fue por obra de mi hermano, intencional o no…lo quería matar) hehehe así que no te culpes, ya que es algo que pasa diariamente. Te debo un agradecimiento enorme como una casa y un Sasuke envuelto en celofán XD, en cuanto pueda te lo envío ¿si? (jajaja) espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ya que fue pura y exclusivamente dedicado a ustedes, tus comentarios como siempre me dejan asombrada y sin palabras, gracias por ser fiel seguidora. Se lo tiene muy en cuenta. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Cuídate y saludos ^^. Bye.

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo, sinceramente me animan mucho.

Saludos y que anden genial.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: La tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la corteza del árbol con una expresión de enfado que parecía acumulada de hace tiempo. Acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la chica con la vista ahora posada en sus labios. -No me pienso contener- le susurró.

Aclaraciones: -Diálogo- / -` Pensamiento ´-

* * *

First It Giveth.

Capítulo VI: _Odoroki_

.

.

.

Se despertó cuando unos pasos sigilosos cruzaron por la puerta de la habitación.

Removió adormilado los cabellos dorados, a la vez que bostezaba abiertamente. Posó su vista en el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de luz.

-son las tres y diez de la madrugada...-

Se levantó para ir al baño que se hallaba por el pasillo, pero unos murmullos le llamaron la atención. Merodeó en puntas de pié generando un perfecto silencio.

Husmeó asomándose por la escalera pero solo pudo ver las luces de la cocina encendidas. Estiró la cabeza buscando oír algo.

_¨ -acaso…la gran Sakura Haruno ¿tiene miedo? ¡Y te haces llamar alumna de un Sannin!- _

_-no me retes Uchiha - ¨_

Suspiró con cansancio. ¿Es que ahora no se podían llevar bien?

Antes de que advirtieran su presencia se fue a la pieza.

Sentándose en la cama pensó en miles de formas de reconciliarlos; si bien no sabía que pasaba entre ellos, y ninguno le quería decir, tenía que intervenir en ese asunto.

Alzó su cuerpo del colchón para contemplar por la ventana el paisaje nocturno.

Sonrió socarronamente; en pose gloriosa y con aspecto de querubín el rubio proclamó su nueva misión.

-¡¡YO, NARUTO UZUMAKI JURO POR ERO-SENNIN QUE UNIRÉ AL TEME CON SAKURA-CHAN DATTEBAYO!!-

.

.

.

Solo se oían los latidos desenfrenados de la pelirosa en la cocina, los dos estaban expectantes a la reacción del otro, pero ninguno decía nada.

Cuando finalmente el azabache comenzó a juntar sus rostros, ella, con lentitud dirigió su mano a los pálidos labios masculinos.

-sabes, en estos casos tendría que golpearte-

En respuesta, él alzó una ceja efectuando una sonrisa altiva.

-pero no lo has hecho- el cálido aliento le atravesó las falanges provocándole escalofríos.

Su cuerpo se entumeció mientras corría las manos a los costados.

-será porque es muy tarde y mis ánimos no me permiten gastar más energías en un idiota como tú- desvió la mirada jade a la puerta que estaba al costado de ambos.

-o quizás porque te gusta-

La pelirosada giró su rostro exaltado para verlo. ¡Diablos! Sentía arder sus mejillas, de seguro estaba visiblemente sonrojada.

-¡pero qué cosas dices!- se defendió intentando empujarlo, pero sin resultados a su favor -¡¡suéltame de una maldita vez!!-

-hmp, tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, Sakura-

Ahora, los penetrantes ojos azabaches, no miraban los suyos, sino que bajaban con libidinosa osadía hacia sus pechos.

Confusa, bajó la vista, para encontrarse en una situación de lo más humillante.

Los pequeños botones se marcaban por debajo de la musculosa blanca que traía puesta.

Quiso abofetearse por no haberse puesto sujetador ¡pero que más daba! ¿Quién diría que por ir a buscar algún aperitivo nocturno, estaría atrapada en tal problema? Se cruzó de brazos para taparse avergonzada.

-por favor, suéltame-

Victorioso, acató su orden y le quitó el peso de su cuerpo de encima.

Caminó por la cocina hasta sentarse sobre la encimera, frente a ella. La observaba calculadoramente, devorándola de arriba a abajo.

Incómoda y apenada, caminó en silencio hacia la salida, olvidándose de la razón por la que había bajado.

-un paso más, y te acorralaré contra la pared de nuevo- amenazó parsimonioso.

Ella detuvo el paso sin confrontarlo.

-¿qué quieres, no te has burlado lo suficiente de mí?-

-no me estoy riendo, si eso responde a tu pregunta- reclinó su espalda en la fría pared revestida de cerámica.

-entonces, si no tienes nada más que decir…-

-¿qué ganas con evitarme?-

-no estoy evitándote-

-¿por eso bajas a éstas horas a cenar? No soy estúpido-

-no debería interesarte-

-me molesta- soltó de repente.

-¿qué cosa?-

-que seas tan molesta-

Estrujó los nudillos con cólera.

-ahora que lo recuerdo iba a golpearte-

El pelinegro le dedicó expresión de monotonía, se cruzó de brazos mirando el techo.

-hazlo, así nos haces un favor a los dos-

El ardor en las mejillas se le tornaba incómodo, se abrazó con más fuerza al notar el doble sentido de la frase.

-¡baka!- Impotente, así se sentía ella en ese momento -dime de una vez lo que quieres decirme y deja de jugar conmigo-

-hmp, no estoy jugando a nada…que no quieras- se inclinó de su lugar, amagando con bajarse de allí.

-mi paciencia tiene un límite y esto ya es el colmo, Uchiha- negó con la cabeza

-no entiendo por qué te comportas de esta manera, hasta hace dos días éramos compañeros de equipo, o por lo menos eso creía antes de que me rechazaras delante de…-

Sus oídos se ensordecieron solos, no podía soportar oír más del tema, le enfermaba la simple idea de que no lo tratara como antes, de que ahora fuera la pelirosa, la que lo negara.

Con un corto salto avanzó hasta la joven, quién sin poder disimular su asombro, dio un paso hacia atrás.

La atrajo sujetándola del hombro, mientras que la otra mano tomaba su nuca para besarla de forma fogosa. Hundió los dedos en los cabellos rosados para aumentar la intensidad del beso.

La experta lengua jugó con los labios temblorosos, exigiéndoles paso.

Cuando lo hubo logrado, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, haciéndole sentir a la Haruno la creciente necesidad que le causaba.

Quería hacerla suya, apreciar la suavidad de su piel desnuda, fundirse en las atractivas curvas que presentaba, besar salvajemente los exquisitos labios hasta dejarlos hinchados, perderse en el delicioso perfume que emanaba su cuerpo. La verdad era que desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron, aquella vez en el campo de entrenamiento, justamente en ese momento, había descubierto el fruto prohibido, una droga potente, un deseo incurable que lo carcomía en su interior.

Todo en ella era perfecto, desde las actitudes de niña berrinchuda hasta las de la mujer decidida y comprometida por el bien de la aldea; además, el cuerpo con curvas pronunciadas de manera estilizada y sutil, era extraordinario para su gusto… aunque no lo diría en voz alta.

Después de todo él era un hombre, ¿acaso estaba mal que la deseara?

El forcejeo de ella lo devolvió al mundo real, se alejó unos centímetros sin soltarla.

Jadeando, la chica se sostuvo de lo primero que encontró para no caerse encima de él.

-¿no es lo que siempre has querido?- le susurró, intentando mediante caricias desasir los brazos con los que la ojijade se tapaba el busto.

-puede…ser- cerró los ojos cuando el pelinegro le empezó a asestar pequeños besos el cuello. Estaba perdiendo la razón con algo tan insignificante como lo era aquello, finalmente aflojó el agarre.

Le tomó ambas muñecas llevándolas a los costados de la cintura femenina.

-entonces- cuando estaba por llegar a la apetitosa boca rosada, la chica le corrió el rostro con gesto dolido pero firme –qu…-

-aunque no me acuesto con desconocidos-

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno.

Ahora era ella la que se separaba, volviendo a cubrirse. Si bien no cedería fácilmente, el efecto arrollador que producía la presencia de Sasuke y más aún sus acercamientos la descontrolaba en todos los sentidos.

Por otro lado, el moreno se desordenó el cabello indignado, para luego sisear algo inaudible.

Una maldición quizás.

-espero que lo entiendas, no sé cual es tu propósito, pero si aún te queda una mísera pizca de respeto, no me molestes más-

-hablas como si fuera un acosador- su orgullo no podía permitirle que una vez más la kunoichi se quedara con la última palabra.

-¡eso es lo que eres!- lo señaló dejando al descubierto la ahora arrugada prenda junto a los visibles pechos a través de la tela.

La sonrisa ladina que le esbozó en contestación la hizo reaccionar al instante, con desesperación volvió a cubrirse.

-y por lo visto tú, eres una exhibicionista- bromeando en tono seductor.

-hmp ¡no lo soy y tampoco debería importarte!- exclamó mirando al piso.

-si no tuviéramos nada en común, no me habrías correspondido- comenzó a decirle pausadamente. Sin embargo, al observar la cara de disconformidad con la que lo veía agregó -tampoco te hubiera besado, si ese fuera el caso-

El semblante de Sakura cambió drásticamente. Los ojos salieron de sus órbitas y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo intenso.

-¿a q-qué te refieres?-

-tsk, no lo voy a volver a decir, así que tómalo o déjalo- suspiró enfadado, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿quieres decir que te retractas de los que has dicho en tu casa?- le cuestionó incrédula.

-hmp- rodó los ojos, pasándola de largo -ve adormir-

-¡espera!- lo sujetó de la remera negra que traía puesta -¿entonces viniste a disculparte?-

-hmp, piénsalo como quieras- evitando todo contacto visual -pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice-

Se soltó, y salió del cuarto perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

-santo cielo- cayó sentada en la silla de la cual se aferraba para mantener el equilibrio -hacer y decir… ¡no es lo mismo!-

Como si fuera una manera de canalizar los nervios y la euforia, tomó un mochi para devorárselo en dos mordiscos.

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la mañana de un día que no prometía ser favorable, el cuerpo agotado por las escasas horas de descanso le exigía con necesidad quedarse más tiempo de lo debido en la cama.

Se removió incómoda cuando los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las nubes le alumbraron el rostro.

-¡por qué no amanece más tarde!- se lamentó, sentándose mientras se refregaba los ojos con las manos.

-¡¡ABRA LA CONDENADA PUERTA KAKASHI-SENSEI!!-

Pegó un salto hasta el techo, al escuchar semejante grito desde el pasillo.

Estando espabilada, abrió impaciente la puerta de la habitación para ver que sucedía.

-VAMOS, HACE MEDIA HORA QUE ESTÁ AHÍ ADENTRO, ¿POR QUÉ TARDA TANTO? DE SEGURO QUE ESTÁ LEYENDO ESE LIBRO PERVERTIDO MIENTRAS M…- lo tomaron del cuello de la playera naranja para golpearlo contra la pared.

Las gemas celestes observaban absortos a la fiera que tenía enfrente.

-S-Sakur-ra-chan- ella lo elevó provocando que pendiera en el aire.

Los mechones revueltos, el rostro abatido y las pequeñas ojeras que adornaban los ojos le demostraban cansancio e irritación a la vez.

-espero que sepas lo que te conviene- dijo con voz sepulcral.

-y-yo s-si ent-tendi- logró formular nervioso.

De pronto, pudo sentir que los pies tocaban suelo firme y la respiración se le regulaba.

La ojijade avanzó hasta el baño y golpeó la puerta con rabia.

-Kakashi-sensei, si tarda medio minuto más allí adentro, juro que volaré la mitad de la casa en pedazos junto con su colección de novelas pornográficas, ¿me ha entendido?-

Silencio.

-no estoy jugando- advirtió con una vena en la cien.

Naruto de a poco se alejaba de ese lugar, no quería se parte de la gran destrucción que reinaría en ese sector.

-muy bien, usted lo pidió- crujió los nudillos sin delicadeza.

-Kakashi no está en el baño- afirmó un tercero.

-¿q-qué?- pronunciaron los otros compañeros al unísono.

-no está en la casa-

-¡¿a dónde se ha ido?!-

-no lo se-

-¡pero si entró al baño! ¡Y estuve esperando a que salga! ¡Es un desgraciado!- se quejó.

-que desperdicio de tiempo- masculló somnolienta. Se estiró para desperezarse y sin poder evitarlo emitió un sonoro bostezo -si vuelves a hacer un escándalo como éste, juro que no dudaré en quebrarte el cráneo de un golpe, Naruto-

-p-p-pero- intentó excusarse al borde de la desesperación.

-ahora si me disculpan, debo cambiarme- y se adentró en su habitación cerrando de un portazo que hizo respingar al rubio.

-¡hey teme! ¿Por qué Sakura-chan está de mal humor?-

-quizás porque vio tu cara-

-¡¿q-qué?!- mostrando un tic en el ojo derecho.

-eres tan fácil de manipular dobe- entrelazó las manos detrás de su cabeza para caminar despreocupadamente a la salida de la casa.

-si claro, sigue haciendo el papel de teme vanidoso y mostrando esas fingidas poses rebeldes, cada vez te ves más idiota-

El aludido frenó antes de salir.

-de seguro ha sido tu culpa, siempre buscas incordiar a los demás ¡no es de extrañarse que Sakura-chan vea en el baka de Inari lo que no le puedes dar por orgulloso!-

El azabache ladeó el rostro haciéndole ver a su amigo una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-hmp, ¿juguetes, caramelos…o tal vez un amigo imaginario? no me hagas reír-

-podrá ser un niñato o como quieras llamarlo, pero él logró hacerla sonrojar y titubear con pocas palabras, es más, creo que tienes buena competencia-

-¿competencia? se necesita un mínimo de dos personas para competir por algo, y por lo visto, no veo a ninguna cerca-

-entonces- se colocó una mano en la cintura, alzando el mentón retador -admites que pelearías por ella-

-deja de hablar idioteces dobe-

-idioteces que son verdad… ¡te gusta!-

-no-

-si claro- comentó sin prestarle atención -¿cuándo le dirás?-

-¿estás sordo?-

-oh esta bien- admitió suspirando -¡yo mismo se lo diré por ti!- riendo maliciosamente.

-di lo que quieras- tomó el picaporte con una mano -pero no me haré cargo de tus juegos infantiles, así que deja de hacerle falsas ilusiones-

Dicho aquello, se retiró sin mirar atrás.

-¡argh! A veces me pregunto quién es más infantil de los dos- rascó su oreja volviendo al estado relajado con que se levantó y giró sobre sus talones para entrar con aires de grandeza al baño.

.

.

.

El viento se hacía más violento respecto al paso de las horas y los viajeros aumentaron la marcha conforme al nivel de oscuridad que presentaba el cielo.

Inevitablemente, estando a unos kilómetros de Konoha, comenzó a lloviznar de manera leve. Para su suerte, no era nada por lo cual preocuparse, sin embargo, la salud de los protegidos tenía que estar intacta, más aún sabiendo que no habían recibido un entrenamiento de supervivencia como ellos.

Por esta razón, todos comenzaron a sacar sus mantos para resguardarse.

-diablos- se quejó la chica buscando desesperada la prenda.

El adolescente se acercó curioso a ella.

-¿pasa algo Sakura-chan?-

-n-no es nada Inari-kun- contestó sonriéndole nerviosa y cerró la mochila -continuemos-

Empezando la marcha de nuevo, el rubio le increpó preocupado.

-ne, Sakura-chan ¿por qué no te cubres? Vas a resfriarte-

-Naruto me olvidé mi capa- le susurró con pesar.

-¡ah! Pero lo hubieras dicho antes- habló en tono elevado, provocando todas las miradas hacia ellos -si quieres te presto la mía-

-` ¡tenías que ser tan ¨ discreto ¨! ´ NO, gracias- recalcó apresurando el paso hasta llegar al lado de su sensei.

El ojiazul se mostró pensativo, quedando sin darse cuenta justo al lado del pelinegro.

De pronto, la lamparita se encendió junto con su sonrisa tan característica.

Se le había presentado la oportunidad de oro y tenía que aprovecharla.

-teme- le dio un codazo en el costado, recibiendo una mirada irritada -Sakura-chan se olvido de traer su capa-

Esperó a ver algún cambio en las facciones, pero sin resultados.

-hmp-

-¿cómo que ¨ hmp ¨? Capa, Sakura ¡¿Hola?!- gesticuló con las manos y el rostro, haciéndole notar la obviedad en sus palabras.

-…-

-¡que compartan la capa, bakasuke!- le murmuró desesperado. Pero ambos seguían al mismo ritmo de caminata, lo que significaba que no pasaría nada de lo que planeaba.

-deja de mirar novelas-

-¡que no miro novelas….y no me cambies de tema!- frunció el ceño -mueve el trasero, ve con ella- pero éste no se inmuto en absoluto.

El Uchiha vio desde su lugar como el peliplateado le ofrecía la abrigada manta color marrón claro. No obstante, la kunoichi se negó excusándose con palabreríos sin sentido, en otras palabras, falacias.

No era difícil comprender que mentía para resguardar la salud de los demás, y seguramente para probar que no era débil.

-eres tú el que se preocupa, no me molestes-

-si sigues así, pensaré que te gustan los hombres- tratando de pincharle la paciencia.

-Hmph, no soy yo el que no sabe como acostarse con una mujer-

Naruto lo miró como si lo compadeciera de algo y palmeó su hombro dándole ánimos.

-has lo que quieras, pero ella no te va a esperar por siempre, no esperes a que se cierre la puerta, para darte cuenta de que querías entrar –

El azabache alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-oh está bien, eso si lo saqué de una novela, pero no digas que no ha quedado genial para el momento-

-dobe- contestó sonriendo de lado.

-igualmente no miro novelas, es que a Hinata le gustan y…-

-ya cállate- mientras disimuladamente desviaba la vista a la chica y espiró el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz, en un gesto de hastío.

- ` primera misión de unirlos un fracaso ´ mejor voy a hablar con el viejo, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando con señor gruñón- le sacó la lengua frunciendo el ceño en forma de burla y se alejó a un costado dejándolo solo.

Caminaba como si nada sucediera, las gotas repicoteaban en el cuerpo femenino dándole un cosquilleo en los brazos. Lo notó, porque sus ávidos ojos contemplaron el imperceptible estremecimiento de ellos. El color rosa claro del pelo, ahora estaba más opaco por la lluvia ¡molesta! ¿Cómo se iba a olvidar algo tan básico? Él sabía que la ojijade no era de las personas que pasaban por alto esos detalles, debía de estar muy distraída en el momento de armar su bolso ¿Quién sabe?

Por encima de todo, la piel se le notaba demasiado pálida, quizás fuera el frío, o tal vez el no haber dormido lo suficiente. Pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que se enfermaría si continuaba así. Aunque pareciera una chica fuerte por fuera, sabía que era delicada como un cristal y el hecho de pensar que pudiera quebrarse por cualquier cosa, le hacía sentirse incómodo.

Se notaba tan sumisa, aguantando todo el entorno exterior ¿Qué pasaría si se engripaba? La imaginó con los ojos llorosos, la nariz colorada y los labios quebrados por el mismo cuadro gripal. Pensó en la fiebre, que la haría delirar hasta enloquecerla; y sabiendo que vive sola, le sería imposible salir de la cama para prepararse la comida. Todo por su culpa.

Entrecerró los ojos.

No, no era su culpa. Él no la obligó a salir sin un abrigo. Aún así…

- ` maldición ´- involuntariamente el brazo derecho se movió hasta el cuello de la prenda para desabrocharla.

La pelirosa estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera sentía la llovizna, a parte no era la primera vez que avanzaba bajo una tormenta por lo que le resultaba fácil seguir adelante.

Le parecía raro que Naruto no le hubiera insistido nuevamente con respecto al impermeable, ya que siempre se mostraba atento a lo que le sucedía, pero ahora era diferente.

-` Umm, primero Kakashi-sensei y ahora Naruto, que extraño ´- sin mucha importancia siguió su camino, hasta que una ráfaga helada le atravesó la ropa.

Sin poder controlar el impulso, tiritó frotándose los brazos con la mano.

Está bien, siendo sincera, si le molestaba las gotas que se deslizaban por su figura, es más, le provocaba comezón y escalofríos, sobretodo cuando el viento fresco le recordaba su imprudencia. Eso la frustraba, no obstante, optó por encuadrar los hombros y mirar al frente como si nada sucediera.

Y funcionó.

La picazón había cesado y el estremecimiento fue reemplazado por una ola de calor abrazante. Se sentía tan cómoda.

-¿te sientes mejor?- le susurró un voz al oído.

Reprimió un grito de impresión al encontrarse tan cerca el rostro del castaño.

-I-Inari-kun ¿q-qué haces?-

-pues te protejo de la lluvia- le sonrió mientras la atraía hacia sí abrazándola por los hombros.

-n-no tienes que hacerlo- expresó con vergüenza.

-sabía que si te lo preguntaba me dirías que no, así que supuse que de esta manera no te negarías-

¿Qué más daba? Al pelinegro no parecía importarle su estado, ni siquiera le había dirigido una palabra desde la partida. Y ella pensaba que su estúpido error por lo menos podría hacer preocupar al Uchiha, ¡já! Como si eso fuera a suceder.

-gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Varios pasos atrás, el joven portador del sharingan miraba atónito la escena.

Aún con la mano en el botón que unía el manto, logró disimular su acción aclarándose la garganta, mientras entrujaba la tela con aborrecimiento.

Con una cara más seria de lo normal continuó como si nada sucediera.

Lo que él no reparó, fue en el espectador que presenció con gran sorna todos sus movimientos.

-` bueno…no ha sido un fracaso del todo ´-

.

.

.

A pesar del mal clima, no tuvieron otros percances que los detuvieran. Luego de unas horas ya estaban de regreso a la aldea de la hoja, apresurados por resguardarse en la torre de la Hokage para dar por concluida la misión.

-Inari, ya puedes soltarme- le dijo algo cohibida al estar frente al despacho principal.

-oh- la soltó rápido, sintiéndose apenado -lo l-lamento-

-está bien- le sonrió -muchas gracias-

Sasuke resopló notoriamente fastidiado y los pasó de largo entrando a la amplia habitación, donde los esperaba una mujer rubia e imponente.

-Tsunade-sama- saludó con respeto el peliplata -la misión ha sido completada-

-me alegro que así sea- los observó a todos -Tazuna-san debo discutir unas cuantas cosas con usted-

-lo sé Tsunade-sama, por eso he venido-

-por lo que veo también ha traído a su nieto, hace tiempo había oído hablar de él- lo contempló.

-si, lamento no haberlo presentado- se volvió hacia el chico y lo acercó a su lado -Inari, ella es Tsunade-sama-

El castaño no respondió.

-salúdala- lo codeó su abuelo mientras le mascullaba entre dientes con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero estaba en trance. Parecía hipnotizado y todos allí lo observaban con intriga. Tanto la ojimiel como el anciano que lo tenían cerca, se dieron cuenta de que ojeaba algo.

-g-grandes- habló embobado.

El pobre hombre quería que la tierra lo tragara entero, se sonrojó incrédulo ante el espectáculo que encabezaba el menor.

Muy por el contrario, la cara de la mujer seguía manteniendo ese semblante afectuoso, algo perturbador por cierto.

-pero que niño tan…- arrugó la frente, como si se contuviera de algo -expresivo-

Los ninjas se mantuvieron al margen, sabiendo lo que podría pasar.

-puedes decirle que deje de mirarme, antes de que yo lo haga a mi manera- los nudillos resonaron haciendo que mas de uno tragara saliva sonoramente.

-s-si- asintió con inquietud y lo golpeó en la cabeza tal y como la había hecho Naruto el día anterior -niñato irrespetuoso, ¡¿qué no te he enseñado modales?!-

-¡¡auch!!- se sobó la cabeza con dolor y miró con reproche a su abuelo -¡¿por qué me golpeas viejo?!-.

-en este momento te disculpas con la Hokage-

El castaño entendió a que se refería y se sonrojó violentamente.

-d-disc-culpe Tsunade-sama- bajó la vista -yo no…- y sin querer la perdió en la enorme delantera de ella.

La Senju alzó una ceja incrédula.

-yo no quería…eh creo que me retiro, con permiso- saliendo despavorido.

El carraspeo de Kakashi interrumpió el penoso silencio del lugar.

-usted se queda aquí- fulminando con la mirada al señor -los demás pueden retirarse-

Una vez fuera, el peliplateado desapareció excusándose que tenía asuntos pendientes. Mientras los demás caminaban por los pasillos, se encontraron con el joven castaño, que a leguas se notaba arrepentido y abochornado.

El kitsune se detuvo abruptamente frente a él.

Los demás frenaron el andar para mirarlo.

Hasta el momento en que pisaron la primera baldosa del establecimiento, la cara de Naruto no expresó ningún cambio radical como de costumbre.

Vieron como el rostro se le contraía formando una mueca a la vez que los ojos se le cristalizaban. Aspiró aire por la nariz y luego con una mano en el estómago comenzó a reírse sin control.

Simplemente no podía parar, estaba totalmente rojo y con lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas, se sentía desfallecer. Nunca en su vida imaginó una situación parecida, y si llegó a pensar algo, no era con otro protagonista que no fuera él.

-¡e-eres u-un genio!- palmeándole el hombro.

-eh…-

-estuviste a punto de ser descuartizado por la vieja- y estalló en carcajadas.

-más respeto Naruto- le exigió la pelirosa.

-ya, ya… lo sé- trató de serenarse.

-lo siento mucho- volvió a disculparse con todos -me comporté como un imbécil-

-más que eso, te comportaste como un baboso- siguió hundiéndolo el ojiazul.

El aludido bajó la cabeza afligido.

-¿quieres que les cuente a todos lo que sucedió en la misión de la semana pasada?- lo amenazó astuta.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!- exclamó alarmado, mas bien horrorizado -n-no-

-entonces deja de molestarlo-

-pero Sakura-chan…-

-pero nada-

Refunfuño y se quedó callado.

-no tienes por qué apenarte ¿si? La próxima vez trata de no comportarte de esa forma, una mujer lo interpretará de muy mala manera- le explicó.

-entiendo, gracias-

-no hay de que- sonriéndole fraternalmente.

-eh yo…esto- la contempló inquieto -¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro- le dijo intrigada.

-ahora que estamos aquí, ¿aceptarías una cita conmigo? Se que no es el mejor momento, pero con todo los trabajos que debo hacer, otro día no tendré el tiempo suficiente- tenía una mirada esperanzada, como la de todo niño.

Antes de que la pelirosada hablara, la voz del rubio interrumpió la escena nuevamente.

-es hora de ir a Ichikaru, vámonos- le golpeó en brazo amistosamente al Uchiha.

-hmp- lo siguió en silencio, pasando por al lado de ella.

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada indescifrable que según la pelirosa duró más de lo que debía, como si la escena pasara en cámara lenta.

Sus ensoñaciones se esfumaron al mismo tiempo que él le desviaba la vista.

El corazón de la ojidade se contrajo ¿estaría bien si aceptara la cita?

-y… ¿qué dices Sakura?- le preguntó impaciente.

La chica se sobresaltó al sentir su respiración muy cerca.

-m-mejor caminemos- opinó, separándose nerviosa.

.

.

.

-¡oye viejo! Esto está muy bueno, quiero otro- extendiendo el plato vacío.

Estiró su espalda hacia atrás impaciente. A través de la lona que cubría el local, podía sentir el repiqueteo más firme y constante de las gotas.

Las luces estaban encendidas debido al reciente oscurecimiento del cielo, el rubio no podía creer lo cerca que estuvieron de pasar la peor parte de la tempestad en medio de un peligroso bosque.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho al entorno que lo rodeaba, se hallaba el azabache mirando su plato de ramen.

Su amigo ojiceleste lo contemplo en silencio por un momento, luego largó un risita burlona y apoyó ambas manos contra la mesa.

-¿qué te sucede? estás como…ido-

-…-

-¿acaso hay un bicho entre los fideos?- acercándose más de lo debido al almuerzo del chico.

-no tires tus gérmenes en MI comida- apuntándole con uno de los palillos en el ojo.

-ah ya veo, estamos con problemas de propiedad- volviendo a su anterior posición.

-no te entiendo-

-me refiero a que te molesta que se metan en tu territorio-

-una suposición muy estúpida para alguien que dice ser el fututo Hokage-

-¡teme!- se quejó -ya se como eres, pero cuando hablo de TU territorio me refiero a otra cosa-

El moreno rodó los ojos molesto a la vez que Naruto se cruzaba de brazos. Sabía que las defensas de Sasuke estaban al límite, solo le hacía falta un pequeño empujón y todo saldría como lo planeado.

-me pregunto que estará haciendo Sakura-chan- dijo en suspiro, tratando de sonar normal.

-está con el mocoso-

-¿en dónde estarán? Quizás por el diluvio, decidieron ir a la casa de ella-

Golpe bajo para el Uchiha.

-hmp-

-pero lo bueno, es que no se resfriará, si volvieron a compartir la capa, por lo menos estarán protegidos durante el camino- miró sus uñas con total apatía -lo que me tiene algo preocupado, es que Inari suele ser una persona muy espontánea-

-¿espontánea?- ¡bingo! Captó el interés del pelinegro.

-claro, es decir, es un adolescente…tiene las hormonas revolucionadas, quién dice que quizás pase algo- si no hubiera dicho eso exclusivamente para fastidiar a su amigo, enterarse de algo así sería clara razón para un crimen contra el castaño -a parte Sakura-chan no opuso resistencia alguna a sus acercamientos por lo que…-

Ok, admitía que habló demás, pero ver la cara sepulcral del portador del sharingan lo valía. Parecía querer derretir con los ojos aquel plato de porcelana que tenía en frente. Los pequeños y delgados palos de madera comenzaban a doblarse dentro del puño tenso de su poseedor.

-¿qué sucede?- cuestionó con rostro inocente.

-no tengo hambre- dejó el dinero en la mesada y se acomodó el impermeable negro para salir-

A punto de cruzar al exterior, alguien se adelantó desde afuera obstruyéndole el paso.

Enfadado, estuvo a punto de empujar al individuo, cuando lo reconoció.

Totalmente cubierta por agua y tiritando se arrimó lentamente para entrar.

-l-lo s-siento y-yo…- sin poder terminar la frase, fue tomada del brazo y arrastrada hasta uno de los asientos de allí.

-¡S-Sakura-chan!- exclamó exaltado el Uzumaki, quien dejó de comer para voltear a observarlos.

-¿te has dado cuenta de la estupidez que cometiste?- reprendió al sentarla en la pequeña silla. Si bien se sorprendió al verla, el enojo no quería desaparecer.

-solo quería almorzar con ustedes- sin prestarle mucha atención, aspiró el aroma que provenía de la cocina -tengo hambre- apoyó la espalda contra el borde de la mesa para poder verlos a los dos.

El rubio que estaba sentado a su lado no tardó en hablarle.

-¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Pero qué ha pasado con Inari-baka? ¿Y por qué estás toda mojada? ¡No me digas que el idiota te dejó sola! Cuando lo vea l…-

-¡Naruto! Puedes dejar de suponer cosas irracionales-

-entonces- se acercó el Uchiha irascible -respóndele de una buena vez-

-¿q-qué les pasa?- examinó al hombre que tenía delante y luego al que estaba al costado -solo caminamos un rato, le dije que me tenía que ir con ustedes y aquí estoy- hizo una breve pausa -aquí estoy sentada frente a un par de imbéciles que no hacen otra cosa que reclamarme el querer pasar tiempo con ellos- giró el taburete dándoles la espalda.

-¡aquí está la otra orden de ramen!- interrumpió el dueño del local.

-yo quisiera u…- comenzó pidiendo la chica.

-¡no! Toma Sakura-chan- dándole su tazón recién elaborado -yo comeré el ramen que dejó el teme, puede que esté frío pero sería un desperdicio dejarlo- se justifico para que ella no se negara.

¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan raras?

Eso se pregunto el azabache al notar el cambio de facciones de la joven. Ahora parecía haber olvidado todo lo dicho, ya que una sonrisa amistosa adornaba su pálido rostro.

-gracias Naruto- ¿escucho algo así como un destello de ternura en su voz? Era el colmo, primero el mocoso y ahora el dobe.

¡¿Qué mierda les pasaba a todos?!

La chica estaba a punto de devorar aquel platillo, cuando un leve peso en la espalda y hombros la distrajo. Se observó siendo cubierta por una abrigada y cómoda tela oscura, antes de poder reaccionar, el cuerpo fue rotado de manera sutil hasta quedar frente a esa persona que la estaba prácticamente arropando.

El moreno tomó el cuello de la prenda y la abotonó con cuidado.

-S-Sasuke-kun- murmuró impresionada.

-la comida te caerá mal, si la ingieres estando con frío- se sentó en el asiento derecho, al lado de ella, mirando al frente.

-gracias- le agradeció por lo bajito, mientras se tomaba los extremos del abrigo para estrecharlos más hacia su figura. Sin saber por qué, ladeó la cabeza inspirando el penetrante perfume que despedía el atuendo.

-¿Sakura-chan no te ha gustado el ramen?-

-e-eh, claro que si, se ve delicioso-

Hablaron durante un rato largo con la participación de los monosílabos e insultos del Uchiha, hasta que de pronto un individuo encapuchado los interrumpió.

-Uchiha, Uzumaki- los nombró con falta de emociones en la voz, esa característica tan distintiva de los ambu.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó el rubio.

-tomen- les entregó un pergamino a los dos varones, quienes lo aceptaron sin ningún atisbo de duda o asombro.

-¿y yo no estoy asignada?-

-no- contestó secamente.

-¿eso es todo?- preguntó el azabache.

El enmascarado asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-parece que nos necesitaran una semana- acotó el ojiceleste.

-¡¿Qué?!- la Haruno casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír eso.

-tenemos una misión de alto rango en la aldea de la arena-

-¡que divertido! ustedes se van y yo me quedo sin hacer nada- suspiró con frustración.

-¡tienes suerte Sakura-chan! Nosotros tendremos que partir en tres horas, mientras tú estarás descansando- quiso hacerla sentir mejor.

-Naruto, deja de reprimir esa tonta sonrisa, te conozco-

-hehehe- rió apenado -es que hace tiempo que no tenía una misión como ésta-

-lo sé-

-bueno, ¡¡será mejor que me vaya a preparar!! Tengo que avisarle a Hinata-chan- se levantó y abrazó a la chica -voy a extrañarte Sakura-chan-

-baka, siempre tan cariñoso- bromeó correspondiéndole.

-hmph- observaba la escena con desprecio.

-¡oh no te enojes teme!- se separó -¿quieres un abrazo también?- acercándose con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

-piérdete-

-¡bah! Que mal amigo eres- hizo puchero, mientras salía del lugar -que va, nos vemos al rato, ¡¡adiós Sakura-chan!!-

-¡suerte Naruto!- se despidió con la mano.

Quedando ahora solos, ella no sabía que decir.

-te acompaño- interrumpió el chico.

-n-no hace falta-

-¿pretendes que me enferme antes de irme?-

No lo entendió del todo hasta que comprendió el por qué del calor confortante en el cuerpo.

-a-ah te refieres a…- se quitó el abrigó rápidamente y se lo devolvió extendiéndoselo con ambas manos -l-lo lamento-

Primero la miró confuso, luego chasqueó la lengua cabreado y seguido le arrebató la prenda.

-¿qué haces?- al corroborar una calidez más intensa tras de sí.

Se vio no solo envuelta entre el manto negro, sino que también por los brazos del joven. De modo que los dos estuvieran protegidos de la intensa lluvia.

-vámonos-

-no hace falta- sintió una especie de gruñido a su espalda -mejor avancemos antes de que empeore el clima-

Caminaron un rato en silencio, y a la pelirosa ese mutismo la ponía nerviosa.

-estás muy raro-

-¿uhm?-

-no lo sé- admitió -es que no me tratas como antes-

-hmp-

-bueno no estás tan raro- le mostró una tímida sonrisa -hasta hace tiempo, nos comentábamos pocas palabras y eso era durante las misiones-

-¿y ahora no es así?-

-si contamos que he sido besada, tocada y acosada por ti- enumeró con los dedos - y que en estos momentos me estás abrazando por la cintura, diría que no es lo mismo-

-digamos que descubrí lo interesante que puedes llegar a ser Sakura Haruno-

-así que soy interesante- murmuró gustosa.

-eres como un espécimen de mujer muy diferente a las demás-

Se detuvo de golpe, provocando que el ojinegro la chocara.

-¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- se quejó al verla voltearse para confrontarlo.

-¿qué no puedes decir algo sin arruinarlo después?- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-no he dicho nada malo- se defendió.

-imbécil- dio media vuelta y avanzó separándose de él, apenas sintió las diminutas gotas en el rostro fue atrapada de nuevo por aquellos fuertes y varoniles brazos.

-no me hagas tener que perseguirte- le susurró al oído

-se supone que eres bueno en todo ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué eres tan bruto en el momento de hablar?- se quejó sin oponer resistencia.

-mide tus palabras Sakura-

-me pides que controle mi vocabulario, cuando me has dicho en mi propia cara- llevando un dedo a su rostro con gesto acusatorio -espécimen de mujer-

-interesante- recalcó -espécimen de mujer-

Estaba burlándose sin disimulo, podía notarlo.

-si vuelvo a escuchar algo como eso…- crujió los nudillos.

-hmph, no estás en posición de pedir nada- declaró con tono juguetón, pero a la vez malicioso.

Si alguien los hubiera visto de lejos, y a pesar de la lluvia, diría que eran una pareja de enamorados que caminaban abrazados mientras compartían una amena charla de novios.

Cómo no pensarlo, si el joven alto intentaba cubrir a la muchacha para resguardarla de la tormenta; y claro está, que ella se cobijaba entre los brazos de él.

Por lo visto, las apariencias engañan.

-¡tienes razón, necesito que alguien me rescate!- poniendo una expresión de horror sobreactuada y haciendo casi el nulo esfuerzo por zafarse de los brazos del otro -¿estará mi salvador cerca?- prosiguió sacándole una imperceptible sonrisa al shinobi -si _Inari-kun_ estuviera aquí- el azabache rodó los ojos, volviendo a su semblante gélido. La mano que reposaba en la espalda femenina se contrajo tiesa.

-no me digas que lo extrañas- interpeló sarcástico.

-¿eh? ¿A quién?-

-Inari-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-¿piensas en él?-

-¡claro que no!-

-…- la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-¿celoso?-

-te equivocas-

-no lo parece- le pellizcó muy suave la mejilla.

-estoy seguro de que me prefieres a mí-

-¿quién sabe? Es muy tierno conmigo, algo que me gusta de él, aparte siempre se muestra atento-

-es un crío, se maneja por impulsos- justificó enojado.

-hablo la voz de la experiencia- apoyando la frente entre el cuello masculino.

-pero eso me ha servido ¿no te parece?- complacido por la acción de su acompañante.

-no cantes victoria-

-prefiero hacer otras cosas para festejar mi victoria-

-` y aquí vamos de nuevo ´ si tiene que ver con la palabra sexo, será mejor que no continúes-

-nunca nombre algo parecido… pero si tanto insistes-

-pensándolo bien, Inari te lleva delantera si hablamos de cortejos-

-no me preocupa, porque tú sabes que llegaré a un nivel que él nunca podrá alcanzar-

-así que el gran Uchiha se cree capaz de llevarme a su cama tan fácilmente- contestó con un asombro ironizado.

-lo hice una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo haré de vuelta?-

-lo hiciste mientras estaba inconciente, estando despierta, es muy diferente-

-ya lo creo-

-¡oh mira! Ya hemos llegamos a mi casa, es hora de que te vayas a alardear por otro lado-

Se refugiaron bajo el techo de la entrada.

-lo haría, pero algo me lo impide- las mejillas de la chica se colorearon.

-ups- lo soltó de golpe riendo tontamente.

-debo irme- acercó sus rostros para besarle la comisura de los labios, un gesto inocente, pero con varias razones detrás.

Dejó de cubrir a la pelirosa y comenzó a acomodarse la capa. Antes de alejarse, lo retuvieron sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

-puedes pasar a tomar algo caliente si quieres, hace frío y…- se notaba la impaciencia en los ojos.

-qué fácil es hacerte cambiar de opinión- alzó una ceja a la vez que sonreía altanero.

Extrañamente ella le correspondió la sonrisa y se aproximó lo suficiente como para desconcentrar a cualquier mente sensible. Le acarició el rostro al moreno y tiró de él para acercar sus bocas.

-¡idiota!- rugió casi al instante que su rodilla se dirigía sin piedad a la entrepierna del hombre.

No obstante, haciendo gala de su agilidad, el pelinegro logró detener el golpe a tiempo. Manoseó la piel desnuda de los muslos hasta toparse con la molesta calza negra y sin detenerse desvió la pierna de la chica, aún flexionada, al costado de la cintura. Avanzó unos pasos apretujándola contra la pared.

-¿por qué tan molesta? He dicho la verdad-

-…- sabiendo que tenía razón, miró para otro lado desconcertada.

Hubo una pausa en la que ninguno pronunció palabra, solo se escudriñaban con la vista.

-gracias-

-¿eh?-

-por la invitación-

-entonces…-

-no puedo, si me quedo sé que no asistiré a la misión-

-ah- simplemente contestó.

-sin embargo, cuando esté de regreso- la besó de forma pausada -terminaremos con lo que empezamos-

¿Por qué siempre al estar tan cerca de él se creaba un ambiente sexual?

La manera en que le hablaba y como la trataba, era algo muy diferente al Sasuke Uchiha de todos los días. Sin contar las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, claro. Parecía conocer las dos caras de la misma moneda, tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan…perfectas.

Ahora se comportaba como el hombre que toda mujer querría tener, la hacía sentir importante, deseada. Era tan delicado con ella, sin perder la pasión y erotismo en cada movimiento que efectuaba.

Como en los romances de los cuentos que le relataba su madre, él era el héroe y ella, se sentía como la joven a quien debían rescatar.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, en aquel mundo magnifico, donde las ideas más cursis reinaban como monarcas.

-` Sasuke-kun es tan…´-

-por tu bien, no hagas planes ese día porque no pienso frenarme- amenazó serio.

-` es tan… ´-

-no quiero interrupciones ni excusas absurdas -

-` tan…´-

-espero que me hayas oído muy bien, ya que no pienso repetírtelo-

-` hombre ´- al diablo con el héroe, la no sé que cosa sexual y las mugrosas monedas -vete al infierno, Uchiha- lo empujó con fuerza generando que retrocediera tres pasos.

-me alegra que lo tomes con buen humor- se acomodó los cabellos oscuros mientras le guiñaba el ojo, petulante.

-no pienses que luego de lo que me has dicho te dejaré pisar una baldosa de mi casa-

-tienes una semana para meditarlo…aunque no te sirva de nada-

-¡yo no soy un pedazo de carne!-

-te equivocas, eres mi presa- inesperadamente arrimó sus bocas con algo más de ahínco, y luego de dejar a la chica sin aliento, se esfumó en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Lamento la tardanza, tuve muchos inconvenientes de por medio en mis pequeñas vacaciones, pero gracias a sus comentarios y a Tsuki (¡gracias neko por ayudarme!) pude por fin terminar este episodio.

El próximo capítulo lo van a tener pronto ¡no hay excusas! ya que no me falta mucho para finalizarlo.

Agradecimientos:

Astrid no Hikari: ¡Hola ninia! : ) ¡¡Como no te voy a contestar!! Cada palabra de tu comentario me hizo reír sola frente al monitor durante cinco minutos, parecía una desquiciada. El análisis bastante detallado y sincero, reflejó a mi subconsciente sobretodo en el punto uno (Sasuke es un tonto) XDDD, y que decir de la actitud de Sakura (es decir, el punto dos). No sabes lo alagada que me siento respecto a tu opinión de la trama, los personajes; y mas que nada agradecida por el cumplido sobre mí persona. A parte de escribir como medio de distracción de la rutina, intento escribir lo mejor posible para sentirme satisfecha y transmitirles lo mismo a ustedes. Sé que el lemon es necesario, ¡por dios! esta historia esta en rated M y todavía nada. Pero te aseguro que el momento se acerca, no falta mucho, a decir verdad casi nada. Espero que no te desanimes, y que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los demás, definitivamente prometo no demorar mucho ¿si? Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.

Vesl04: ¡Buenas! He aquí la continuación, lamento hacerte esperar. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo : ) Suerte.

Giuli-Uchiha93: ¡wah! ¿De veras? Me parece genial que te guste, Sakura se merecía hacerlo rabiar a Sasuke por un rato XD y ahora parece que las cosas se estabilizaron un poco…solo un poco, entre ellos dos (hehehe) Veremos que le deparará en el futuro a esta pareja. Te agradezco el comentario, nos leemos prontito. ¡Bye!

Tsuki-airen: cada vez que leo este comentario, me mato de la risa, estos testamentos están como para un ensayo de la facultad ¿no? Hahahaha // Inari = Tomi-chan = akachan// Mira la nubecita, mira la nubecita… cuando ni-chan decía eso me hizo acordar a la vieja, de alejo y valentina: -dale, come el pancito, dale come- (jajajaja) nada que ver pero no se porque lo asocio a eso. Waaah Hiro esta en cama, resfriado. Yo creo que voy por el mismo camino que él. Ahora si hablamos del Hiro y Kai de los sims 2 te cuento que viven en el baño, no preguntes por qué… :P gracias a jebus que los hice hermanos porque sino ya sabes lo que pasaría. Igual te cuento que no hay compañera que no haya pasado por la línea de fuego, a ver si me explico XD. Cambiando de tema, deja de rascarle la oreja a Kakasho y empezá con tus fics, mira que no todo los días exijo que escribas Kakasaku eh! Y si haces Sasusaku… bueno, mucho mejor hehe. Saku se comió a mashin-buu y yo que lo envidiaba porque convertía a la gente en chocolate. WAAH ya no se que escribir, si me falta algún otro delirio hace acordar de escribirlo en el próximo capítulo. Gracias nekito, por socorrerme en la desesperación de la mente en blanco y por los consejos de novela (guiño guiño) jajaja. Te agradece inmensamente y saluda, la versión xy-lust Sasusaku u o sea el lado oscuro de la cuenta. Así como Darth Vader: -luke, soy tu madre- /%ghsaftyfuygwdsi$&$&%$ jajaja Besos.

Ana belen martinez amaro: ¡mil disculpas! Lamento mucho el retraso, se que tardé demasiado, pero en cambio puse más páginas en el capitulo. No se si eso es bueno o malo, en el sentido de que puede llegar a ser denso. Pero dentro de poco actualizo, tenme paciencia : ) Muchas gracias por tu fiel comentario, lo aprecio demasiado. Que andes bien, saludos.

Meliii: no me mates XD, se que la multitud eufórica me pide lemon, y las comprendo a todas y cada una de las personas que así lo quiere, porque yo exigiría lo mismo. Ya falta muy poco, solo te pido un granito de paciencia ¿si? Espero que no te decepcione el que no haya puesto ` eso ´ todavía, pero prometo no defraudarte (ya me parezco una candidata a presidente). Te agradezco tu comentario y opinión XD. Trataré de actualizar lo antes que pueda. Cuidate, bye : )

-Sakuritah- : hahahaha :D ¡pobrecita!, si me decís que te hiciste pervert por mi historia o por la propuesta de abrazar a Kakashi, me vas a hacer sentir mal. XDDD Pero la mejor manera de enfrentar las cosas es aceptando… y ya me imagino que te habrás dado cuenta que no es tan malo como parece, más aún si una esta abrazando a semejante hombre :P. Sakura lo pudo poner en su lugar por un momento, ¡¿hasta lo hizo disculparse?! Ok, lo admito, lo hizo a su manera el chico y no con las palabras adecuadas pero algo es algo ¿no? De a poco va mostrándose más normal…o quizás no, ¡¡ya no lo sé!! Ese hombre me confunde, lo que no le quita lo perfecto obviamente. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^ y gracias por el review. Nos leemos luego.

Michelle: ¡me alegro que te haya gustado! :3 Más aún me emociona que te interese lo suficiente como para leerlo todo de corrido, hehe a mi me suele pasar también con varias historias. La pareja Sasusaku también es mi preferida; la primera vez que vi Naruto, mi cabeza hizo solo una asociación y fue la de Sakura con Sasuke, digámoslo como que fue un amor a primera vista desde mi pensamiento hacia esa dupla de ninjas. XDDD Las peleas de ellos son inevitables, más aún teniendo ambos carácter fuerte. En fin, lamento la tardanza, actualizaré el próximo capitulo pronto y agradezco tu comentario ^^ me ha animado mucho. Que tengas suerte. Saludos.

Kana15: ¡gracias Kana-chan! :D en el momento en que tu opinión expresa un sentimiento o emoción, ese comentario es constructivo. Tus ánimos me hacen escribir más seguido. Y si, Sasuke era un hombre de carne y hueso después de todo, alguna debilidad hacia el género femenino tenía que presentar, o tal vez unas cuantas (hahahahaha) y la pobre Sakura intenta sobrellevarlo como puede. Imaginate que alguien como él, de un día para otro cambie su actitud hacia vos… ¡ya sé, ya sé! Te le prenderías del cuello como cualquiera con mente inteligente haría X3 . Ya falta poco para el lemon, por favor, ¡inner de Kana no me asesines! Aguanten un poquito más. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo como los anteriores y gracias por el comentario : )

Xx-Leah-xX: jajaja yo también me lo imagino… pero mejor lo escribirlo antes de que me maten XDDD. La continuación va a estar pronto, no puedo decir en días pero no tardaré tanto tiempo como me ha pasado con este capítulo. Ahora que ojeo tus fics, has estado actualizando (kukuku) ya me pongo a leerlos :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡cuídate! bye : )

o0Hana-Chan0o: No se si te lo dije en el anterior comentario pero tu percepción es asombrosa hehehe : ) . Como verás, no hubo más de lo que se esperaba, pero todo tiene una razón, no es que me gustara andar haciendo sufrir a los demás por no continuar las escenas (aunque así lo parezca XD). Pero como les estoy escribiendo a las demás lectoras, pido paciencia, que falta poco (ya me imagino que con esa gran capacidad de apreciación del texto, te imaginarás cuando sucederá) Con respecto al capítulo anterior, la escena de Kakashi con Naruto, está llevada al OOC como bien mencionaste, ¿quedo algo raro no? En lo posible intentaré no volver a hacerlo, a menos que lo necesite, como me sucedió en ese caso. Igualmente le estoy dando una vuelta de tuerca a la actitud de Sasuke, y bueno Sakura también tiene sus complicaciones. En resumen, aprecio el comentario que tanto me ayuda para desarrollar los capítulos y gracias por leer esta historia. Lamento la tardanza, ¡cuidate mucho! Bye.

IioB: ¡gracias! :D Me alegro que te haya gustado, pobre Naruto y su complejo con la virginidad (hehehe) Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado : ) Te agradezco los ánimos y la buena onda. Que andes bien. ¡Suerte!

.xKristenx.: (jajajajajaja) simplemente genial, tus comentarios son muy entretenidos X3 así que intentaré responder todo en su debido orden para no confundirte: Naruto es… Naruto, yo creo que de él se puede esperar cualquier cosa XD menos la tendencia hacia…los hombres, ya lo habrás notado hehe, a parte pobre de Hinata sino. Con respecto a Inari, si, parece que la glándula hipófisis produjo mucha somatotropina y ahora está más crecidito que antes, es más ni siquiera conocía a Tsunade y mira como viene a presentarse ¡pobre! Se acaloró. Yo también festejé el golpe de Sakura, me quedé complacida, ya que no era la única que quería abofetearlo XDDD. ¡Waah! ¨El pankesito¨ es lo más, toda la buena onda ese mochi, y si en algo tenés razón, es que los unió momentáneamente más rápido que el plan de cupido-Naruto-querubín. Si bien no aproveché el personaje de Inari en su totalidad para este capítulo, pude crear bastantes escenas de celos de Sasuke, a veces me pongo a pensar como el hecho de ser tan posesivo te hace querer enfrentarte contra un indefenso (o no tanto) niño. Hablando sobre la cuenta de fanfiction, somos dos personas como bien nombraste. Por ahora del lado Sasusaku de la cuenta me encargo yo, pero no quiere decir que el lado Kakasaku no haga otras variaciones en cuanto las parejas : ) .Hasta ahora yo me mantengo fija y exclusivamente a esta dupla. Y si se merecía una guillotina mi hermano mayor por borrarme mi humilde archivo de Word con todos los links ordenados T_______T lo bueno, es que recuperé la mayoría pero hay unas cuantas historias que no las pude volver a encontrar y eso me frustra. Pero bueno, no hay que redundar en cosas como esas ^ ^. El Sasuke ha sido enviado así que avisame si te llegó XDDD. Te contesto la única pregunta que ha quedado pendiente: ¿HABRÁ LEMON?, falta poquito para que lo haya ¡A no desesperar! Cambiando radicalmente el tema, ¡Te teñiste el pelo de rosa! Que GENIAL :D hay que tener carisma para teñírselo de ese color, la verdad que es respetable, yo cuando pueda me teñiré de algún color medio raro, por ahora lo dejo al natural hehehehe. Neee, ¿y vas a hacer cosplay? Ya que tenes el pelo de ese color, hacer de Sakura no va a ser difícil, más cuando la mayoría de las chicas usa peluca… de paso conseguís algún cosplayer de Sasuke (muahahaha). Si lo llegas a hacer ¡¡quiero fotos!! X3 bueno ninia, gracias por todos los ánimos y las anécdotas, lamento actualizar tarde pero dentro de poco la continuación. Que tengas suerte, nos leemos pronto n_____n ¡¡bye!!

Lagrimas de Medianoche: ¡¡hola!! muchas gracias ^^, aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos : )

Asukasoad: ¡¡¡wao!!! Me parece genial que te parezca interesante, es la principal finalidad de la historia. Los celos de Sasuke lo manejan de tal manera que hasta se enfrentaría con un niño hehehe, digamos que el tiene su costado infantil y caprichoso XDDD. Sin descartar que sea bastante egocéntrico, él pensaba que con decirle a su profesor que no eran nada delante de la pelirosa, todo quedaría estancado, pero en este capítulo se da cuenta de que no es así. Y Sakura no es tan buenita como aparenta muahaha X3 .Te agradezco el comentario y los ánimos. Mucha suerte, bye n____n

Shadowofsasuke801: ¡¡¡buena pregunta!!! ¿Quién no lo quisiera? Jajajajajajaja. Encima de todo los dos se hacen los difíciles, que orgullosos y me refiero a ambos, porque Sakura no se queda atrás, en eso tenés mucha razón. XDDD Igualmente creo que sin Naruto no hubiera podido hacer la mayoría de las escenas graciosas, no es que lo vea como bufón o algo por el estilo, es que simplemente su forma de reaccionar encaja en el lado cómico de la historia. Te agradezco inmensamente el comentario y los ánimos. Que andes genial : ) Mucha suerte.

Fer'uchihaa3: ¡¡hola!! : ) Lamento haberte decepcionado por no poner lemon en este capitulo, pero te aseguro que dentro de poco lo habrá, y será digno de estar en el rated M XDDDDDD (o eso espero) Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos, y el comentario. Se lo tiene muy en cuenta. ¡Saludos! X3

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo, sinceramente me animan mucho.

Saludos y que anden genial.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: La tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la corteza del árbol con una expresión de enfado que parecía acumulada de hace tiempo. Acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la chica con la vista ahora posada en sus labios. -No me pienso contener- le susurró.

Aclaraciones: -Diálogo- / -` Pensamiento ´-

* * *

First It Giveth.

Capítulo VII: _Kaeru._

_._

_._

_._

A medida que los días pasaban, la rutina se le tornaba lenta e insoportable. Durante el día recordaba los insanos acercamientos del pelinegro, y en la noche soñaba con aquellos encuentros, que por supuesto la hacían despertar en condiciones algo incómodas.

Parecía como si el ojinegro le hubiera hecho alguna especie de jutsu, uno que la tenía hechizada.

Los constantes acaloramientos y la inquietud de no poder calmarlos le producían disgusto.

-maldito pervertido- masculló por cuarta vez en lo que llevaba de la mañana.

Desde aquel día de lluvia los brotes de gripe aumentaron considerablemente, en consecuencia, su queridísima maestra le dio órdenes de quedarse trabajando en el hospital con jornadas de doce horas hasta que la misión de los otros dos integrantes del equipo concluyera.

Ella amaba trabajar en el hospital. La medicina le era fascinante si se la investigaba en profundidad y como gran lectora pasaba sus ratos libres leyendo algún ensayo sobre temas anecdóticos de ciencia.

Pero ahora…

-no me puede estar pasando esto a mi- rugió dentro del baño.

Abrió nuevamente el grifo para mojar su níveo rostro. Se miró en el espejo para acomodarse un poco y salió en camino al consultorio.

-Haruno-san- la llamó una enfermera en el camino -tengo las fichas de los pacientes que deberá atender-

Observó la pequeña torre de sobres amarronados que tendría una altura de unos veinte centímetros ¿o treinta quizás? trató de disimular el cansancio y ¨ la crisis emocional ¨ que irritaba cada momento de su estadía en el hospital.

Sonrió agradecida a la jovencita que llevaba el pilón de papeles en sus delgados brazos.

-gracias, llévalas a mi escritorio-

-¡si!- acató enérgica, apresurando el paso.

Mientras la observaba perderse en el pasillo, la pelirosa pensó en comprarse un refresco, se arremangó la chaqueta blanca que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de las rodillas y se dispuso a salir.

Antes de llegar a la cafetería, un griterío femenino se oyó cerca de la sala de espera, dubitativa de entrometerse o no, decidió intervenir. Corrió hasta el marco del consultorio para ver de que se trataba, cuando se encontró con una situación bastante…rara.

-¡suéltenme!- exigió una voz chillona -¡yo tengo derecho a entrar!-

-¡señorita, debe guardar calma y esperar su turno!- trató de hacerla entender una de las chicas uniformadas con paciencia infinita.

-¡ya les dije que es una emergencia!- forcejeó, soltándose fácilmente.

-n-nosotras p-podemos ayudarla-

Exasperada, la esbelta ojiazul se cruzó de brazos con una pequeña y burlona sonrisa.

-tengo tricomoniasis vaginal, ¿acaso tengo que abrirme de piernas para comprobarlo?-

Tanto las mujeres que le impedían el paso como algunos pacientes curiosos la observaron atónitos.

-p-pero la doctora Haruno no atiende ese tipo de…-

-déjenla pasar-

-d-doctora-

-serán solo unos minutos- fulminándo con la mirada a la complacida rubia -le recomendaré a un especialista en el tema- explicó.

-bien- accedió entrando, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada con sorna a los espectadores.

Ni bien cerró la puerta tras su espalda, frunció el ceño esperando una explicación.

-¡ya era hora!- exclamó sentándose sobre un mueble cercano.

-¡¿se puede saber qué diablos hacías peleando con las enfermeras?-

-a mi también me alegra verte-

-¡¿tricomoniasis vaginal? ¿De dónde has sacado tal ridiculez?-

-tranquila frentona, es todo mentira…lo saque de un libro-

-¡claro que es mentira! Una paciente con ese tipo de afección no estaría en tus condiciones-

-¿eso es un halago o un insulto?-

-tómalo como gustes- recostándose en el amplio sofá de la oficina –dime por qué tanto revuelo en el hospital-

-venía a visitarte- soltó simplemente.

-¿eh?- de repente la idea de golpearla estaba pareciéndole muy tentadora -¿Solo por eso?-

-¡oye! Me has hecho tener que venir hasta aquí para poder hablar contigo- hizo un gesto infantil –deberías agradecer tener amigas como yo-

Algo en toda la situación no cuadraba, primero porque no había razón de armar semejante escándalo solo para hablar y segundo… ¡tan solo pasó una semana desde la última vez que hablaron!

-bien- accedió dudosa –solo cinco minutos-

-muy bien-

Ambas se miraron en silencio durante un rato.

La ojijade estaba a punto de estallar en palabrotas, ¡¿acaso no quería platicar? La batalla de miradas continúo hasta que ella miró el reloj de la pared.

-te quedan cuatro minutos- advirtió manteniendo la compostura.

-tú…- parecía buscar palabras correctas para comenzar, chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia -¿no me vas a preguntar cómo estoy?-

-¿cómo estás?-

-bien-

-Ah-

La habitación volvió a quedar en completo mutismo.

Sakura se cruzó de piernas golpeando levemente con las uñas el respaldo del sofá.

Los ojos verdes chequearon nuevamente el aparato que marcaba la hora.

-tres minutos-

-¡¿no tienes nada para contarme?- estalló la Yamanaka.

-no que yo sepa-

-¡ya estoy harta!- se levantó de golpe –¡¿se han acostado?-

-¡Lo sabía!- contraatacó ¿Cómo pudo pensar que realmente vendría a visitarla? ¡Mentiras!

-¡así que lo hicieron! ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que seguir esperando para enterarme? ¡O es que tenía que venir hasta aquí!-

-¡eres una cerda!- se incorporó del asiento colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio –¡no me acosté con Sasuke!-

-así que era con Sasuke-kun- sonriéndole pícara.

-n-no…no es lo que parece-

-oh si, no lo niegues frentona, ya me lo han contado todo-

-¡entonces para qué vienes a molestarme!-

-porque quería oírlo de ti-

-se acabó tu tiempo- sentenció -y no tuve relaciones con él-

-lo que digas- se arregló innecesariamente el cabello –cuando quieras me lo cuentas todo con detalles… ¡y más te valga que sea la primera en oírlo!-

-¡¿de dónde diablos te has enterado de esas estupideces?-

-se acabó mi tiempo ¡nos vemos frente de marquesina!- salió sin responderle.

-` traidora ´ - la siguió hasta llegar al marco de la puerta -ah… ¡lo olvidaba señorita Yamanaka, ginecología está en el tercer piso!- habló lo suficientemente audible como para que todos lo escucharan.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda que prometía revancha y asintió.

.

.

.

Era la una y media de la madrugada, para su suerte la jornada había concluido.

Se despidió del personal del establecimiento y caminó con tranquilidad por las ahora poco transitadas calles de Konoha.

Hoy…

-hoy regresarán- se recordó apaciguando las ansias.

Con el solo hecho de pensarlo, las manos comenzaban a sudarle y las mejillas se coloreaban de forma violenta.

¿Desde cuándo se comportaba tan…?

-aniñada…- sentía como si volviera a tener doce años y el vergonzoso calificativo ¨ fan girl de Sasuke Uchiha ¨ nunca se le hubiera borrado del rostro.

Derrotada y frustrada, decidió imaginar su encuentro una y otra vez, algunas veces sonriendo y otras sonrojándose.

Todavía no estaba segura de qué decirle o cómo reaccionar ante él, lo bueno era que tenía toda la noche para pensarlo.

.

.

.

La alarma del reloj la despertó marcando con la pequeña aguja las diez de la mañana. Cansada, se refregó los ojos y con pocas ganas de moverse se estiró para apagar el insufrible artefacto. Para su suerte, ese día lo tenía libre y pensaba gastarlo durmiendo hasta tarde.

Tomó las cobijas y se tapó hasta la cabeza para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, después de todo no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta hacía unos momentos.

Tres horas más tarde, se hallaba corriendo de un lado al otro en el cuarto.

-lo olvidé ¡lo olvidé! Que estúpida- peinó rápidamente su cabello, se vio al espejo con mirada aprobatoria y salió disparada para el exterior.

El pleno sol en la cara le molestaba, pero no fue impedimento para llegar a la entrada de la aldea en muy poco tiempo.

Se sorprendió al ver sentada en _aquella_ banca a una morena de pelo largo. Apresuró el paso hasta estar frente a ella.

-¿Hinata?-

-oh, S-Sakura-san, b-buenos días- la saludó tímidamente.

-¿puedo sentarme?- preguntó con amabilidad.

-¡s-si!- se corrió dejándole más espacio del que había en el asiento.

-¿esperando a Naruto?- la cara de la peliazul se enrojeció completamente.

-y-yo…- comenzó a chocar sus dedos índices, mientras miraba hacia un costado -esto…s-si-

Desde que la ojijade la conoció en el instituto, tenía ese gesto tan inocente. Se veía más angelical de lo que era.

-se alegrará cuando te vea-

-…- curvó los labios sutilmente, agradecida por el comentario -e-esp-pero que lleguen p-pronto-

-yo también- suspiró cruzándose de brazos -no voy a esperarlos todo el mediodía- alzó la vista al cielo, buscando quizás una respuesta al ansias que golpeteaba su mente y le hacía perder la paciencia.

Quedaron sin cruzar palabra por más de media hora. Solo se acompañaban mutuamente, respetando cada una el propio universo en el que estaban inmersas.

La pelirosa plegaba y desdoblaba una hoja que había caído a su lado, sin parar. Simplemente no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera un adonis de pelo negro y ojos afilados.

Hasta podía imaginarse la cara que pondría cuando lo tuviera frente a sí, apostaría su sueldo a tres posibilidades: seria, arrogante o molesta.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada al imaginárselo.

-¿S-Sak-kura-san s-sucede algo?-

-no es nada- se apresuró a decir -es solo que me siento una total ridícula-

-¿rid-dícula?- la chica del byakugan no cabía en su asombro.

-si rechazas a alguien que te gusta, porque te molesta al punto de anhelarlo y ahora estás dándolo a saber mientras esperas que regrese para cumplir una propuesta indecente…¿cómo te sentirías?-

-n-no entiendo l-lo que q-quiso decir S-Sakura-san- murmuró cabizbaja.

-no hay problema, tampoco me entendí- negó con la cabeza como si fuera un caso perdido -la cuestión es que esa persona va pensar que soy un objeto de burla para él-

Y no solo eso, sino que la vería como una desesperada; luego de las maldiciones que le dijo antes de marcharse, dejándole en claro que no la iba a manipular como quisiese, todo el valor que juntó repentinamente se fue tan rápido como… el beso que le plantó antes de irse, cerrando su promesa.

La promesa de ambos.

Porque debía aceptar la razón de estar sentada en ese banco.

-¡HINATA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN!- gritó con euforia Naruto mientras corría hacia ambas. A la vez que éstas se levantaban a su encuentro.

-Na-Naruto-kun- lo recibió con una tenue sonrisa. El rubio le besó la coronilla mostrando un cariño notable.

-Hinata-chan te extrañé- admirando el tinte rojo de sus mejillas y luego volteó a su compañera de equipo -a ti también Sakura-chan- la acercó a él pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-¡Naruto-baka!- exclamó.

-¡hey teme!- gritó de repente -¡¿acaso no soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo?-

Lo observó dirigirse hacia ellos, por alguna razón sus sentidos se avivaron formándole una ola de cosquilleos en el cuerpo.

-b-buenos días U-Uchiha-san-

-hmp-

-baka, ¡¿podrías mostrarte más respetuoso con Hinata-chan? No todos entienden tus monosílabos-

-… - lo observó con monotonía.

-¡¿y qué?- se defendió -¡es la verdad!-

-deja de gritar Naruto- lo retó la pelirosa, entrando a la conversación.

-¡pero Sakura-chan!-

-tsk, eres escandaloso-

-¡y tú un fenómeno de circo!-

-me lo ha dicho el portador del Kyuubi-

-¡Sasuke!- le reprendió su compañera.

-¡yo no soy raro! Hasta Gai-sensei vestido de mujer es más normal que tú-

-N-Naruto-kun- susurró con miedo su novia.

-pffhh- una risa ahogada los desconcertó a ambos.

Sakura se tapó inmediatamente la boca para reprimir una carcajada, haciendo que por un momento el rubio sonriera satisfecho y el Uchiha chasqueara la lengua con fastidio.

-como ves tengo razón- alegó con triunfo.

-hn- sonrió burlón –no sabía que te agradara imaginar a hombres travestidos-

La mandíbula del Uzumaki, estuvo a punto de caer al piso y un tic en el ojo se hizo presente.

Las féminas se miraron anonadadas… estaba a punto de desatarse una guerra.

-¿qué…has dicho?- preguntó con ira contenida, dando un paso al frente.

-¿qué?- imitó al rubio, pero con más altanería de la normal -¿te ha gustado lo que escuchaste?-

Y ahí estaba la gota que rebalsaba el vaso.

-estúpido…- el cuerpo le temblaba de furia -¡AHORA SI QUE TE LA HAS GANADO TEME!- se abalanzó a él como una fiera.

Sin embargo, su objetivo no logró concretarse gracias a que su novia lo sostuvo de la cintura para contenerlo y su amiga se posó entre los dos deteniendo el puño brutal que se dirigía al moreno, quien claro estaba no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-¡suéltame Hinata-chan!- se removía intentando zafarse, no obstante la chica se aferraba más a él.

El moreno alzó las cejas de forma retadora y se cruzó de brazos, regocijándose por la escena.

-ba-ka- articuló con los labios sin emitir sonido.

La Ninja-medico denotó como las pupilas celestes se contraían de la rabia y luchaba aún más por golpearlo, volteó la cabeza para ver a su otro compañero quien le devolvió la mirada de forma indiferente y hasta diría, aburrida.

Se giró enfadada, confrontando al azabache.

Estaba harta, siempre la misma circunstancia, Naruto quería poner en ridículo a Sasuke, pero él terminaba invirtiendo la situación, luego provocaba a su amigo hasta que desataban una pelea, que según las coyunturas, duraba un día o menos.

Sí.

Un día, veinticuatro horas, mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos u ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos, era lo mismo.

Luego de finalizar su ¨ amistosa ¨ disputa (léase violencia física y verbal) acababan yendo al hospital con humor de perros y exigiendo ver a la pelirosa, bueno, en realidad era Naruto el que hacía todo el alboroto, pero la presencia del pelinegro sumaba ¿no? Ese día no estaba con ánimos de atender a heridos por causas absurdas.

Dispuesta a decirle todo lo que se le venía en mente, respiró hondo para comenzar.

-¿qué sucede aquí?- interrumpió una voz autoritaria e imponente.

El kitsune que hasta hacía segundos parecía sacado de sus cabales se volteó rápidamente, sin tomar en cuenta que a su espalda estaba la menuda joven de pelo largo, los pies de ambos de enredaron produciendo un trastabilleo mutuo, y la ojiperla, desesperada por no caerse se sostuvo de la chaqueta verde del Uzumaki, quien al perder la estabilidad, dirigió el peso hacia delante.

La pelirosa, que se paralizó al oír _esa_ voz, de forma simultánea pudo sentir como una fuerza externa la empujaba contra el azabachado. Sin poder evitar el golpe, atinó a ver como los ojos del chico se agrandaban a medida que ambos se acercaban ineludiblemente.

De pronto todo se sumergió en completo mutismo y una ráfaga de viento atravesó por el lugar, silbando en el silencio.

Todos estaban en shock, por lo que ninguno se movía. Los cuerpos de los que estaban debajo se apegaron instantáneamente por el peso de los otros.

-` mantén la mente fría Sakura, mente fría…´ - se repetía mentalmente la chica, con el rostro graciosamente coloreado.

El joven pelinegro relajó los músculos, que se habían tensado por la caída, e hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse con las otras tres personas encima. Pero le era imposible, ya que tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo paralizado. Suspiró ofuscado y con evidente molestia recostó la cabeza en el suelo.

La chica tragó saliva pesadamente al denotar la tensión del buen formado cuerpo que estaba bajo el suyo, al intentar en vano pararse.

La situación en la que se encontraban no hacía más que excitarla de sobremanera, es decir, ¡estaban los dos apretujados debajo de sus amigos frente a la mirada de toda la aldea! Probablemente, en otra situación la idea de imaginarse aquello, le resultaría algo retorcido y demás estaba decirlo, inmoral. Sin embargo, en esos momentos solo sentía una corriente de adrenalina pura recorrerle por las venas.

¡Como odiaba sentirse así!

La Haruno se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose en como reaccionar. ¡Por dios! había olvidado lo placentero que era estar en sus brazos y ni hablar de su cómodo torso, tan escultural y protector. Sentía como los latidos de su corazón se acompasaban junto con su respiración.

Estaban tan cerca, demasiado para su salud…

-creo que llegamos en mal momento- se hizo presente una voz juvenil.

-Naruto Uzumaki, ¡quita tu rostro de la delantera de Hyuuga y levántate ahora mismo!-

El rubio levantó su cara mostrándose algo desorientado, observó agradecido a la persona que amortiguó el golpe. Mejor dicho, su salvadora, quien reposaba desvanecida debajo de él.

-¡HINATA-CHAN!- chilló desesperado y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla para despertarla.

Por momentos, pensaba que la falta de aire era por la cercanía del pelinegro, pero pasados varios segundos, supo que era involuntaria. Conclusión: se estaba asfixiando mientras su descuidado amigo zarandeaba a su novia inconsciente. Trató de respirar, pero el ausente espacio no se lo permitía.

Fue en ese instante, que su mirada buscó la del moreno, encontrándola al instante. Parecía que llevaba rato observándola, analizando cada rasgo en sus extrañas muecas desesperadas.

Mientras tanto, la joven entreabrió los labios como si de un ahogado se tratara, buscando ahora con desesperación, el oxígeno que tanto le hacía falta. Por alguna razón, sus cuerdas vocales se hallaban paralizadas y eso solo empeoraba el clima.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de la situación crítica en la que estaba?

El idiota de Naruto, que seguía con su numerito de príncipe azul, gritaba como si en lo más recóndito de la inconciencia de la pelinegra, pudiera oír su estruendosa voz, y así despertar de un sueño profundo, como en los cuentos de hadas.

Idiota, idiota, ¡IDIOTA!

Ya le haría bajar de su pedestal de un tremendo puñetazo, claro, cuando pudiera liberarse de ese tormento. Y si es que sobrevivía a él.

Denotó entre parpadeos como el ceño del chico se iba arrugando, haciéndolo parecer disgustado. Pero lo que no se esperaba, era que su rostro se elevara velozmente hasta quedar sumamente cercanos.

¿Acaso la iba a besar allí, delante de todos? Confundida y exasperada cerró instantáneamente los ojos aguardando a su encuentro.

-dobe… bájate- el ronco murmullo le cosquilleó la mejilla, abriendo de golpe los orbes esmeraldas. Se encontró rozando sus labios en el cuello pálido del chico, quien estiró el brazo tratando de alcanzar al desencadenante de todo.

-¡ay teme! ¡Mi oreja maldito estúpido!- no tuvo otra opción que extender su cuerpo al costado de donde lo tironeaban sin piedad.

-bájate- volvió a ordenar.

-ya deja mi oreja en paz- si seguía tirando de ella, era capaz de arrancársela.

-hazlo o no respondo a mis acciones- amenazó por última vez y lo soltó.

-auch…ahora lo hago- sobándose la parte adolorida –¡estás demente!- se quejó separándose de la torre humana que yacía en el suelo.

Ni bien Naruto se puso de pie con su novia en brazos, el azabache no espero a que la pelirosa lo hiciera y se levantó sin esfuerzo con ella encima.

La chica se mareó por la rapidez con la que se incorporaron y se aferró fuertemente al chaleco del azabache.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó tomándola de los hombros y alejándola un poco de sí.

Ella interpretó el gesto como una manera ¨ sutil ¨ de comunicarle que no estaban solos… o por lo menos, eso quería creer.

Retrocedió dos pasos mirándolo con evidente vergüenza.

-s-si… ¿y tú?-

El asintió seco y miró por sobre el hombro femenino a las personas recién llegadas.

Como era de esperarse, su rostro no demostró ningún atisbo de asombro o pudor lo que obligó a la joven kunoichi a voltearse rápidamente.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a generar semejante disturbio en público?- exigió furiosa la Hokage.

-l-lo lamentamos T-Tsunade-sama- se disculpó apenada su alumna con una efusiva reverencia.

-a mi no me deben una disculpa, sino a ellos- señaló a los presentes.

Se encontró con unos revoltosos cabellos castaños cuyo dueño evadía su mirada.

-Inari-kun- susurró -Tazuna-san- se dirigió con todo el respeto posible al mayor, que parecía divertido con la situación.

-Inari-baka, viejo ¿Qué no se habían ido ya?- acomodó la cabeza de la joven que yacía inconciente en su hombro.

-¡Naruto!- exclamaron la pelirosa y la ojimiel a la vez.

-si, estábamos en eso…- comentó despreocupadamente -y por cierto, eres todo un pervertido mocoso, ¡no tenía ese concepto tuyo!- acotó burlón haciendo sonrojar al kitsune.

-¡y-yo no soy un pervertido!- se defendió -fue un accidente ¡de veras!-

-no parecías estar incómodo allí- señalándole sin pudor alguno, los grandes atributos de la ojiperla.

-yo…no…si…b-bueno…eh…n-no…- el balbuceo en sus palabras no hacía más que hundirlo –¡no incluyas a Hinata-chan en tus sucios pensamientos!-

Antes de que el anciano contraatacara, la Senju intervino con el crujido de sus nudillos.

-ve a dejarla en el hospital, ahora- ordenó seria, en menos de un segundo el chico desapareció del lugar no sin antes despedirse de los demás.

-creo que es hora de irnos, abuelo- dijo el adolescente, que se mantuvo al margen hasta el momento.

-tienes razón, debemos regresar- asintió el hombre y se dirigió a los jounins -muchas gracias por traernos, ha sido un placer volver a verlos, esperamos que nos vengan a visitar-

-muchas gracias Tazuna-san, en cuanto podamos iremos a visitarlos, Inari-k…-

-nos veremos pronto, suerte chicos- los saludó distraídamente alejándose del lugar, seguido por el señor y dos ninjas de la hoja que los escoltaban. La voluptuosa mujer los acompañó hasta el límite de las enormes puertas.

-I-Inari- susurró a la vez que hizo un amago a detenerlo, pero una mano le sostuvo la muñeca con determinación.

Giró para encontrarse con el brazo extendido del pelinegro, quien miraba su acción con asombro, como si fuera algo totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

-Sasuke- lo nombró con extrañes, buscando la respuesta en los orbes confusos.

En el mismo momento que oyó su nombre, la soltó como si la piel le quemara. Corrió la mirada a un costado y se alejó del lugar.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Mientras lo observaba retirarse a paso lento una incógnita se creaba en su interior… la cara todavía le ardía y el cuerpo le temblaba, pero aún así su mente exigía una respuesta, y eso era lo que iba a obtener.

-no tan rápido jovencita-

-Tsunade-sama, y-yo lo siento tanto- volvió a disculparse.

-los quiero mañana a primera hora en mi despacho ¿entendido?-

-s-si-

-ve a avisarle a Uchiha, yo iré al hospital-

La pelirosada movió la cabeza robóticamente y corrió en dirección al moreno, dejando a su profesora con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-cada día se parecen más a nosotros…- el viento agitó con suavidad algunos de los dorados mechones de cabello, el aire era fresco y armonioso -los grandes héroes de Konoha peleándose por un simple insulto ¡já! Niñatos malcriados- se burló dirigiéndose al hospital -…por cierto ¿dónde está Shizune?-

.

.

.

Pocos minutos tardó en alcanzarlo, ya que marchaba a ritmo aletargado. Resopló al denotar como algunas mujeres se detenían embobadas a verlo.

Hizo una mueca de irritación a la vez que llegaba a su lado.

-¡Sasuke!-

-hn- no se volteó a observarla, solo continuó su recorrido.

-…- sus cachetes se inflaron haciendo mohín, a veces llegaba a irritarle demasiado su carácter indiferente, pero ese no era el momento de aflorar su mal genio -mañana debemos estar temprano en la torre de la Hokage-

-¿para qué?-

-no lo sé, pero estaba muy enojada-

-hmp- ¡otra vez ese maldito monosílabo!

-¿no necesitan presentar el informe de la misión con Naruto?-

-supongo que con este ajetreo, no vale la pena, en todo caso lo haré mañana- genial, le había sacado más de dos palabras en una misma oración.

-¿cómo les ha ido?-

-…- se colocó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -aburrido-

Caminaron por un largo rato sin dirigirse la palabra. Ella buscaba alguna manera discreta de poder preguntarle sus inquietudes, sin sonar lo suficientemente obvia, pero no hallaba el momento ni la valentía para hacerlo.

-` ¡Diablos! ´- miró de reojo su perfecto perfil masculino ¿cómo podía tener un rostro tan sereno e imperturbable, luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Resopló indignada.

Parecía que de los dos, era la única que le daba significado a todo lo sucedido y eso, en parte le hacía sentir patética. Poco a poco, su caminata fue perdiendo ritmo.

- `soy una idiota, esta claro que a él no le afecta ´- sin razón aparente aligeró la velocidad.

¿Era lo único que iba recibir ese día? ¿Dónde quedó el ¨ cuando regrese, terminaré con lo que empezamos ¨? ¡Maldición, quería llorar de la impotencia! Quizás había tomado muy a pecho sus palabras, la imaginación hizo lo suyo y eso creó la ilusión de algo que, por lo visto, jamás iba a suceder.

Pero él se lo había prometido…

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al golpearse dolorosamente la nariz. Se contuvo la zona afectada con la mano y miró enojada al culpable, quien aún seguía de espaldas.

-¡oye! ¿Por qué te detienes?- se quejó con voz nasal -eso dolió baka- observó como ladeaba el rostro impasible.

-ya deja de pensar estupideces, eso me molesta-

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- continuó hablando en ese tono gracioso y lo rodeo hasta quedar frente a él.

-eres un libro abierto Sakura- sin mas explicaciones se acercó a su cara y le retiró la mano que le cubría la zona del tabique, mostrándolo enrojecido -además de torpe-

-oh, deja que anote eso en mi lista de defectos, ¿algo más?- expresó como si de un cliente de puesto de comida se tratara.

El chico rodó los ojos con fastidio, a lo que ella soltó un bufido.

-disculpe señor perfecto, no todos somos como usted- gruñó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-hmp- se encogió de hombros -entonces fíjate por donde caminas, _baka_- y reanudo la marcha.

-¡¿qué me has dicho?- lo frenó tironeándolo de un costado del chaleco, a lo que el otro respondió con un seco movimiento, liberándose.

La pelirosa frunció los labios ofuscada, apretando los puños con rabia.

¿Qué se creía ese maldito deficiente de emociones para tratarla a su antojo?

Ahí estaba ella, sufriendo como una idiota y él menospreciándola sin razón.

-¡¿a dónde crees que vas?- chilló en forma de advertencia, aunque por lo visto, ni siquiera se había inmutado ya que continuó distanciándose a su ritmo -¡hey!-

Unas mujeres que pasaron por su lado la ojearon de arriba abajo a la vez que se comentaban algo en secreto y reían cómplices. Sakura no podía más que dirigirles una mirada envenenada, su paciencia había tocado fondo y solo una persona podría hacerle olvidar todo el mal humor que se traía encima… que irónico que al mismo tiempo fuera aquel sujeto, el epicentro de todos sus problemas.

Liberó bruscamente el oxígeno que traía acumulado en los pulmones por la nariz y entornó los ojos con determinación.

-bien Sasuke-kun… tú te lo buscaste- bisbisó.

El joven pelinegro vislumbró los departamentos con algo de impaciencia, solo faltaba un poco más y…

Su cuerpo se movió por instinto de un lado al otro esquivando los veloces y raudos kunais que terminaron incrustados en un poste cercano.

-tsk, molesta-

Sakura, aprovechando que él aún estaba de espaldas se impulsó con un pié para saltar hasta la posición del chico y poder asestarle una patada con la otra pierna, pero ni bien golpeó el cuerpo de éste se desvaneció mostrando un pequeño tronco.

-¿huh?- su cuerpo se tensó mientras lo buscaba entre las edificaciones, sabía que su posición era desventajosa, por lo que optó en saltar a lo alto de un negocio, pero antes de poder aterrizar en el techo denotó una difusa mancha oscura acercarse a velocidad inhumana.

Casi pudo esquivar el rápido puño dirigido a sus costillas. Evitó todos los golpes posibles que ya no provenían únicamente de un solo lugar, generándole mayor dificultad en la movilidad.

Cayó sentada en el concreto de la azotea rasgándose levemente la falda. Sasuke no solo era ágil y silencioso… era certero, y el hecho de poder eludir sus ataques le hacía sentirse más segura.

-¡¿ahora sí me prestarás atención?- reclamó desde su lugar, mientras lo observaba desafiante.

-deberías aprender a no provocarme…- a medida que hablaba iba a cortando el espacio físico entre ellos -…eres igual de impulsiva que Naruto-

-pero lo suficientemente veloz como para esquivar tus débiles ataques- ya podía imaginarse el epitafio grabado en su frente: ¨ he aquí la mujer más estúpidamente valiente de Konoha que murió desafiando a su antiguo amor platónico y compañero de equipo, el ogro ex-traidor de Sasuke Uchiha, también conocido como el hombre más sexy de la aldea de la hoja…y probablemente del mundo ninja ¨.

Bueno, sería un epitafio bastante largo para caber en una frente, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no por nada Ino-cerda le decía desde pequeña que tenía una gran frentezota, y bueno, su complejo por fin cobraría utilidad.

-repítelo molestia- gruño.

-he d-dicho que soy lo suficientemente veloz c-como para…- se vio interrumpida al quedar entre el suelo y el morocho, quien se había movido tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo una mínima oportunidad de poder zafarse.

-entonces… explícame por qué no has evadido esto-

-p-puede que no quiera hacerlo- su mente se debatía entre el coraje y la vacilación.

-¿tanto me has extrañado, Sakura?- se burló altanero -además, replantea la situación en la que técnicamente dices que has eludido mis ataques… en realidad- se acercó a la oreja de ella para susurrarle con voz metódica -mi objetivo no era golpearte-

-…baka- miró de soslayo el firme brazo que la apresaba a un costado de la cabeza a la vez que un leve sonrojo le teñía los pómulos-es injusto…- murmuró casi inaudible, haciendo puchero con los labios.

-¿injusto?- fue en ese momento en el que ella le devolvió la mirada contrariada, lo podía notar en sus orbes verdosos llenos de confusión, controversia.

-quiero golpearte… quiero golpearte y dejarte peor de lo que lo he dejado a Naruto aquella vez en las aguas termales- ¿aguas termales? ¿Qué aguas termales? El pelinegro frunció en entrecejo consternado –pero en vez de hacerlo yo… yo…- chasqueó la lengua con frustración -maldición- y colocó sus delicadas manos en las mejillas del azabache para atraerlo a sus labios de manera atropellada, inocente, tan solo un roce simple y efímero.

.

.

.

Sasuke atravesó el marco de la ventana que ella distraídamente había dejado abierta por la mañana. La chica se aferraba a él con necesidad descomunal, mientras se besaban de forma hambrienta, chocando contra unos muebles que estaban camino a la cama.

Las lenguas se entrelazaban exigentes, recorriendo con necesidad cada recoveco de sus bocas. Aunque ambos jadeaban por la falta de aire, rehuían a cortar el beso.

Sakura sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer, sus deliciosos y posesivos labios le quitaban el aliento, parecía como si fuera un experto en ello, no… definitivamente era un experto en ello, como en todo.

Estampó prácticamente el cuerpo femenino contra la pared, alzándola a su altura para que pudiera enroscar las contorneadas piernas en la cintura. Para ese entonces, el moreno ya había comenzado un sendero de besos por el cuello.

La ojiverde gimió a la vez que apretaba sus caderas a las de él, masajeando los oscuros cabellos, alentándolo a continuar, deleitándose con las sensuales caricias que sus diestras manos realizaban desde los muslos hasta su espalda arqueada del placer.

Desde la altura del cuello la observaba satisfecho entrecerrar los ojos de la excitación. Bajó el cierre de la blusa roja, dejando a la vista los firmes pechos cubiertos por un sugerente sostén negro de encaje. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de escarlata.

Subió ambas manos hasta la curvatura de sus hombros para luego hacer descender la prenda superior.

La pelirosa solo se dejaba hacer, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, mucho menos de su mente, en ese momento solo reinaba el deseo.

Apenas la vestimenta toco el suelo, la chica se vio arrastrada hasta la cama, estremeciéndose al sentir su espalda hundirse en una superficie acolchonada y suave.

Él, aún de pie, se quitó el chaleco verde, seguido de la polera manga larga negra. Sakura no pudo reprimir un suspiro de satisfacción al contemplar como aquel pedazo de tela se ceñía a la perfección al esbelto cuerpo del joven, pudiendo observar cada uno de los magníficos músculos de los brazos y abdomen estirarse mientras llevaba a cabo dicha acción. Sin poder contenerse, se arrodilló sobre el borde del lecho y lo ayudó.

Fue en ese instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, redescubriendo aquella particularidad única del clan Uchiha.

-sharingan- murmuró embelezada.

Sasuke hizo una expresión rara, entre confusión y reprobación para posteriormente mascullar algo entre dientes. Primero pensó que había dicho algo que no debía, no obstante, cuando los párpados del moreno se cerraron de golpe, supo que ese gesto era una especie de reprimenda a sí mismo.

Con una tierna sonrisa tomó el rostro masculino entre sus dedos, lo que le hizo volver a enseñarle aquellos rubíes con aspas negras de manera autómata, obligándolo a mirarla.

-no- dijo con gran seguridad en su voz –no te contengas Sasuke, yo… te necesito- confesó deslizando sus manos a los anchos hombros del chico, recorriendo contiguamente por los pectorales. Sintió como contuvo la respiración por unos segundos -te necesito Sasu…- se vio interrumpida por los demandantes labios del azabache.

Desde la misma posición en la que se encontraban, envolvió sus brazos en el torso del chico mientras que se devoraban las bocas. Con sumo sigilo fue despojándole la falda rosada junto con la calza negra, recostándola nuevamente para poder quitárselas por completo y así dejarla en ropa interior. Pocos segundos tardó en tenderse sobre la chica, volviendo a besarla con vehemencia mientras que la fémina se enredaba a él. Oyó un gruñido gutural escaparse de sus labios en el momento en que su intimidad rozó el miembro duro y palpitante, la chica no pudo más que proferir su nombre de una manera extremadamente sensual y desconocida hasta para ella misma.

Sakura se asombró internamente al descubrir una faceta nueva de sí. Ese insaciable e irrefrenable deseo de que la tocara, la besara, que la hiciera gemir como una desquiciada, de manera que volvió a elevar sus caderas buscando aquella fricción tan deliciosa y placentera.

Sasuke blasfemó entre dientes, apretándose de igual forma.

Seguidamente, la punta de su lengua le delineó el pequeño mentón hasta el principio del cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. Se estremeció al saber el destino al cual se dirigía. Una mezcla de pudor y excitación le embargó de golpe, quería detenerlo pero sus labios no se movían, de ellos solo salían pequeños jadeos gozo.

Las manos expertas, en vista de sus sentidos fueron encaminándose a la espalda con la intensión de quitarle el brasier y cuando lo hizo, la vulnerabilidad se apoderó de sí al verse expuesta ante su imagen mayestática, preponderante, digna de un ser dominante.

El aire fresco se coló por la ventana filtrándose entre el angosto espacio de ambos, haciéndola tiritar. Sonrojada, estuvo a punto de cubrirse, pero la boca del moreno fue mucho más veloz, atrapando y jugueteando con uno de los pezones, mientras que con la mano estimulaba al otro.

Pensó que al no tener los exuberantes atributos de una mujer como Hinata o Ino probablemente él se decepcionaría con lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle. Por el contrario a sus expectativas, parecía estar encandilado con sus pechos, poniéndoles total atención, masajeándolos, degustándolos a su antojo.

Tanto gozo de su parte estaba a punto de hacerla estallar, por algún motivo, Sasuke se comportaba bastante benévolo y eso le gustaba. Continuó ¨ mimándola ¨ concienzudamente descendiendo por el abdomen sin dejar de tocarla por el contorno de sus curvas, topándose con las poco discretas bragas de algodón, la zona sensible se veía claramente mojada por sobre la tela.

La chica se removió exasperada por el suspenso de sus acciones, hasta que advirtió como la mano libre que rondaba por el muslo fue virando hasta filtrase por la única prenda que la cubría hasta llegar a la parte húmeda y caliente de su ser. Tironeó débilmente los cabellos atezados y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar de placer, aunque no pudo reprimir un gritito satisfactorio, cuando el primer dedo se introducía dentro de ella. Y luego el segundo, con el que empezó a moverse simulando lo que pronto vendría. La pelirosada mantuvo los brazos en la espalda masculina, y cuando alcanzó el clímax se arqueó hacia él rogando que nunca terminara.

-p-por favor…- suplicó respirando agitadamente -q-quiero…-

-¿…quieres?- preguntó degustando su cuello.

-hazme tuya-

-hn- con una media sonrisa, se retiró de encima de ella para quitarse el pantalón y el boxer de un tirón, quedando en todo su esplendor frente a la azorada mirada de la fémina.

Sakura trago saliva sintiendo la garganta seca. Ahora sabía la razón del por qué tanta arrogancia en alguien como él. Era normal que los hombres evaluaran su virilidad por el tamaño de…bueno, de su ¨ amigo ¨ y es por ello que en ese momento entendía a la perfección el significado de orgullo Uchiha.

Su intimidad latía con anhelo, apretó las piernas ahogando el resuello de fruición que le embargaba el panorama de la masculinidad exorbitante.

Estaba lista para recibirlo.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun- gimoteó.

Tenerla tan dispuesta a todo frente a sí, tan sensualmente inocente con su cuerpo estilizado curvándose de inquietud, aumentaba su libido a niveles inimaginables.

Le dedicó una embriagadora sonrisa antes de colocarse nuevamente sobre la joven, apoyó todo su peso en el brazo izquierdo, y con la mano restante acercó su miembro al centro de placer femenino.

La pelirosa desvió la mirada nerviosa y respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire.

-mírame- le ordenó ladeando el rostro para encontrarse con el suyo, ella denotó la ausencia del kekkei genkai, aunque un brillo cobrizo adornaban los bordes de la pupila, se ruborizó ante la imponente presencia que emanaban aquellos orbes oscuros -seré cuidadoso- le aseguró.

-¿-q-qué?-

-si te tranquilizas dolerá menos- explicó paciente.

-e-entonces tú…- el chico asintió ligeramente.

Lo sabía…sabía que era el primero.

En el instante en que sintió el miembro en su entrada, cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza.

-relájate- murmuró quitando un mechón de cabello rosado del rostro, le besó la coronilla y entró poco a poco en ella, sintiendo como su estrecha y húmeda cavidad se ceñía rodeando al falo, amoldándose con deleite.

La respiración de Sasuke comenzaba a acelerarse de forma vertiginosa aunque sus movimientos eran lentos, contenidos, parecía acudir a todo su autocontrol para no desenfrenarse.

Al llegar a la fina tela que atesoraba su virginidad se detuvo algo abstraído, hasta diría dubitativo, como si tuviera una batalla mental, sin embargo al observar los anhelantes ojos esmeraldas volvió a tener esa expresión determinante que tanto le caracterizaba e irrumpió en una estocada rompiendo la barrera que le prohibía el paso.

Los labios rosados se fruncieron, intentando contener las rebeldes lágrimas que brotaron sin permiso, él las removió con delicadeza y la observó con rostro indescifrable hasta que ella asintió con una sonrisa sumisa.

Se adentró un poco más, haciendo que la kunoichi jadeara con una pizca de dolor, logrando que se detuviera. Aguardó unos segundos antes de continuar, penetrándola por completo.

La chica contuvo el aliento y se arqueó a él, hundiendo los dedos en lo ancho de su espalda.

Poco o poco fue arremetiendo con mayor rapidez y profundidad, las piernas femeninas se entrelazaron en su cintura, acentuando el balanceo con avidez. Sakura gemía sin control siguiéndole el ritmo de cada embestida, que con el correr de los minutos se hicieron frenéticas e incontrolables.

Sasuke la besaba con fiereza, quitándole el poco aire que ingresaba en sus pulmones y la ojijade se lo devolvía de la misma forma. Sus lenguas se encontraban de forma salvaje, erótica, casi a la par de las estocadas. El recorrer de la mano libre sobre sus curvas, le hizo separar su rostro en busca de aire, hasta que se situó en el glúteo, estrujándolo con lujuria, apegándola lo más posible, queriendo fundirse en uno.

El calor era asfixiante y la fricción de sus cuerpos ardiente. El pelinegro enterró su cabeza en la curvatura del menudo hombro de ella, succionando y mordiendo cada tramo de ese sector.

Sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke frotándose con intensidad desmedida, la llenaba de alegría y regocijo. No la amaba, pero quizás… quizás la deseaba de la misma manera que ella a él, aunque fuera solo en ese momento. Se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo una sonrisa encubierta por un gemido.

El sofocado gruñido del portador del sharingan en su cuello, dio a entender que estaba al límite de la cordura.

Faltaba poco, el cielo se encontraba cada vez más próximo.

La tomó de la cadera alzándola de la cama en el tiempo que se derramaba dentro de ella, prolongando el orgasmo por unos instantes.

Nunca creyó llegar a ese punto en que todos sus músculos se contraían y parecían convulsionar de gozo, pero lo hizo. Era una experiencia nueva de la que estaba segura, nunca podría olvidar.

Sasuke le arrebató un corto beso en los labios y salió de su interior, desplomándose con pesadez a un costado.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran irregulares, sobretodo la de la agotada ojijade.

Estuvieron varios minutos observando el techo, sin saber que decir, o por lo menos, eso le sucedía a Sakura.

¿Qué debería hacer luego de tener el mejor sexo de su vida con el amor de su infancia, adolescencia y pre-adultez? Porque para ella, eso ya era un hecho inconmensurable, y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, si él no estuviera a su lado y no se sintiera rendida, gritaría como una chiquilina, vociferando cosas cursis ¿Podía acaso ser más feliz?

Cerró los párpados, dejándose llevar por el cansancio, aspirando el aroma del exquisito perfume masculino que se esparcía volátil, impregnándose en la habitación.

Todo se encontraba en paz.

Era como si su vida hubiera encontrado el equilibrio justo, la pieza faltante del rompecabezas, y todo, hasta lo más absurdo, hubiera cobrado sentido.

-Sasuke…- silabeó agotando las últimas reservas de energía.

Y con una tonta sonrisa cayó rendida al mundo surreal.

.

.

.

* * *

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_you make me feel like I am free again.  
Whenever I'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like I am clean again._

N/A: Lamento tanto la tardanza, como he dicho en el anterior capítulo, no tengo excusas… si bien sucedieron infinidad de cosas hasta el día de hoy que no permitieron actualizar, se que no vale la pena mencionarlas, no a esta altura del año. Es por eso que tomo toda la responsabilidad y peso de mis anteriores palabras, les debo una inmensa disculpa, pero por sobre todo, un ENORME AGRADECIMIENTO a todas las personas que me han comentado los capítulos, que a pesar de no subirlos de forma seguida y continua, siguen apoyándome con tanta buena onda que me da el impulso a seguir con este fanfiction. También debo dar millones de gracias a Tsuki (sector KakaSaku de la cuenta XD) que me dio muchas ideas geniales y los puntapiés necesarios para seguir a pesar de todo (gracias nekito, ¡sos una genia!). ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Debo aclarar que nuestra cuenta no se ha abierto hasta hace muy poco, y nos llevamos la sorpresa de encontrarnos con todos los contenidos de la misma vacíos (supongo que es por el tiempo en que estuvo inactiva), incluyendo un par de mensajes antiguos que ya había respondido. Aun así, en el caso de que alguien haya escrito algún mensaje personal y no se haya respondido, ya saben cual es el motivo… si quieren puede volver a reenviarlo y con gusto será contestado.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Agradecimientos:

titaternura: ¡Buenas! Realmente lamento tanto no haber podido actualizar en su debido tiempo, siento que las defraude con la tardanza. Muchísimas gracias por el mensaje, saber que te entretiene, me alegra un montón y dan ánimos para continuar. Y si, seguramente tengas que volver a leer todo nuevamente porque he tardado una eternidad en subir el capitulo (jeje). Nuevamente te pido disculpas, un saludo enorme.

Queen Scarlett: Jajajajajaja -` Tsunade- Bubis rulz ´- Bueno he aquí lo que has esperado, tomé muy en cuenta tu comentario con respecto lo de la meditación, la aceptación y posterior desenlace (que ambas sabemos en que termino) si bien Sakura no lo ¨ sedujo ¨ con todas las palabras, sus actitudes fueron más instintivas, y bueno, Sasuke no se negó demasiado que digamos. Si, Sasuke es cruel, pero así lo queremos todas. Muchas gracias por el comentario, ¡que andes bien!

-Sakuritah-: ¡Waahhhh!¡Hace mucho que no te escribía, pequeña pervertida XD! Como me reí con tu comentario, bueno espero que te haya gustado entonces el final del capítulo. Sakura sostuvo el orgullo hasta donde pudo, pero su naturaleza femenina la obligó prácticamente a ceder ante el Uchiha menor. La pregunta obvia sería: ¿quién no cedería? Cuya respuesta es más que evidente. Perdón por no actualizar seguido, ahora vas a tener que leer todo nuevamente (jeje). ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y hacer comentarios tan graciosos, son entretenidos! ¡Mucha suerte!

Kirsche Stachel: Sasuke-kun es de esas personas ¨ queribles ¨ y ¨ odiables ¨ simultáneamente, ¡es inevitable! Jejeje, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, por fin tuvieron un escenita los dos. Si Naruto hubiera interrumpido en la anterior escena, yo misma lo amordazaba y dejaba en lo oscuro de un sótano. Agradezco tu comentario y lamento que te haya hecho esperar tanto para una continuación ¡Un abrazo! : )

jeanne0sakurita: Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y la buena onda, realmente es algo que aprecio demasiado, más aún en el momento de escribir un nuevo capítulo. Mil perdones por el retraso, sé que las dejé tremendamente colgadas con respecto a las actualizaciones, espero que te haya gustado este ultimo episodio de la misma manera que lo hicieron los anteriores. Mucha suerte, ¡saludos!

asukasoad: No hay problema, gracias a vos por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, mi satisfacción es lograr entretener con la lectura, de la misma manera que yo me divierto escribiendo ¿qué te pareció el capítulo? Quizás Sakura no tuvo una actitud tan orgullosa como en otros capítulos, pero eso no significa que deje de tenerla, así que ya se verá mas adelante que pueda suceder… ¡que andes genial!

haruno-fan: ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Simplemente me encantó. Sí, Sasuke es un bastardo lindo y sí, Naruto es un querubín muy torpe pero al fin y al cabo está logrando su cometido. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, como los demás. Y déjame comentarte que tus historias están geniales, aprecio un montón que comentes esta humilde historia. Ahora que estoy nuevamente dentro de este ` círculo de autores/lectores ´ y que dispongo de más tiempo (por el momento) aprovecharé para comentarte esas maravillas de fanfictions que escribiste. Volviendo al tema de ` F.I.G ´ da gracia el hecho de que todas quieren ver a un Sasuke sometido (jajajajaja), es todo un caso eso. Vamos a ver que pasará. Disculpa la demora en actualizar, que andes bien. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

Aisser: ¡Noo! No te pongas a llorar, que voy a llorar yo también, y créeme, no conviene… jajajaja, tu comentario fue sensacional, eso de ahogar a Sasuke y hacerle respiración boca a boca tiene mucha lógica por mi parte ¡Creo que es una idea genial! XD Realmente agradezco tu review, me dio muchos ánimos para continuar y poder dar ese pequeño impulso para concluirlo. Aprecio demasiado tu admiración hacia la historia, es por ello que debo una enorme disculpa por actualizar tardísimo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ¡mucha suerte!

Eiko23:¡Perdón, perdón por la demora! Ya ves que el reencuentro no fue muy romántico que digamos, pero luego terminó bastante picantito (jejeje) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capítulo ¡muchos saludos!

.xKristenx.: ¡Kristen! ¡Como te he extrañado! Estos comentarios son de lo mejor, me alegra que hayas encontrado este fanfiction nuevamente XD. Naruto es útil, aunque a veces meta la pata jeje, y bueno, Inari hizo lo suyo. Con el tema del SasuSaku ya te darás cuenta que en este último capítulo han avanzado mucho (demasiado…muahaha), espero que te haya gustado, fue especialmente dedicado a ti y a tus pocas horas de sueño. No te aflijas por lo del pelo y lo del cosplay, que son cosas que tienen solución, primero esperas a que vengan las vacaciones, y te haces lo que quieras en el pelo, y después podes innovar con el tema cosplay ¡Estaría genial! Acá empezó de manera similar. Tenes todo mi apoyo moral desde mi casa XD. Muchas muchísisisisismas gracias por toda la buena onda y esos reviews tan divertidos que siempre me sacan una sonrisa, es algo que valoro y aprecio infinitamente, me dan ánimos de continuar. Te mando un saludo enorme, que andes bien en la escuela y suerte en todo. Te responde una escritora igual de loca que su lectora :P

Angel-Darck: ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Sasuke tiene una perfección a nivel físico e intelectual, aunque si hablamos de relaciones sociales, no podemos decir mucho… ¡pero que va! Su actitud distante es lo que más genera atracción en todas, como muy bien dijiste a veces es un completo tonto por no querer mostrar sus sentimientos, pero aún así, ¡se lo ama mucho de esa manera! Saludos y mucha suerte.

Sofia-chan: ¡Gracias! He aquí el capítulo con lemon que pedías, ¿qué te pareció? Fue mi primer lemon, así que quise ser un poco cuidadosa con el tema de la descripción de la escena, no se si pudo lograrse una buen panorama o si quedó medio soft. Espero haberte complacido a ti y a tu inner XDD me dio gracias su pequeña discusión jajajaja. Agradezco los ánimos, porque me ayudan un montón para poder continuar con la historia y saber que voy por buen camino en esto ¡Un abrazo enorme! Que andes bien.

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo, sinceramente me animan mucho.

Saludos y que anden genial.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: La tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la corteza del árbol con una expresión de enfado que parecía acumulada de hace tiempo. Acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la chica con la vista ahora posada en sus labios. -No me pienso contener- le susurró.

Aclaraciones: -Diálogo- / -` Pensamiento ´-

* * *

First It Giveth.

Capítulo VIII: _Hyōgen__._

_._

_._

_._

Atravesó la entrada de su casa, quitándose en el trayecto las molestas botas negras para tirarlas con desgana a un costado. Golpeó ligeramente la cabeza en la madera mientras apoyaba su espalada en la puerta.

Lo tenía todo planificado, su encuentro, las reacciones obvias de ella, el trayecto hasta su habitación… estaba perfecta y meticulosamente calculado. Y no es que estuviera obsesionado o algo similar, sin embargo, durante el transcurso de aquella anodina misión que los mantuvo alejados por una semana, tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para pensar en lo que sucedería, en _cómo _sucedería.

Aunque no contaba con la estúpida actuación de Naruto, haciéndolos quedar en ridículo frente a toda la aldea, tampoco el hecho de que el cuerpo de la pelirosa se acoplara de forma tan sensualmente simétrica al suyo, ni mucho menos que su cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente con satisfactorio agrado. Y eso no era más que el principio de una cadena de errores… Pero antes de que pudiera cambiar el curso de los hechos todo se había ido al demonio.

No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones repentinas, era un hombre al cual todo factor sorpresa le parecía predecible y poco previsto… ¡Maldición! Él siempre manejaba la situación, nunca sucedía a la inversa ¿Entonces por qué carajo todo le había salido jodidamente mal?

Y esa maldita sensación de vacío volvía a reinar en su cuerpo. Tenía la necesidad de retroceder sus pasos hasta la habitación de ella, donde ahora dormía plácidamente y repetir incansables veces todo lo que hicieron… hasta saciarse… hasta saciarse de Sakura.

Frunció el ceño, pensar en ello le ponía de muy mal humor.

Cerró los ojos quedándose en esa posición por unos largos minutos hasta que un sonido familiar acompañado de una fuerte esencia a condimentos le golpeó el rostro. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Sin lugar a dudas, el destino estaba en su contra.

Aún sin separar los parpados, se obligó a no mascullar en voz alta, quizás podría salir antes de que…

-ya se que estás allí así que ni lo pienses- se oyó desde la otra habitación.

Rendido, largó una maldición entre dientes fulminando con la mirada al marco de la cocina, y siendo guiado por aquel nauseabundo hedor a ramen caminó a pasos pesados hasta allí.

-¿en dónde estuviste teme? A penas he salido del hospital fui a tu casa y no estabas, te busqué por todos lados- le reprochó con voz sospechosa.

-hmp- evadió su pregunta y lo pasó de largo hasta llegar a la encimera, en donde agarró una manzana.

-respóndeme baka- amenazó mientras lo observaba revolver en uno de los cajones de roble, sacando un cuchillo.

Cuando por fin se volvió hacia él, le dedicó una de sus peores miradas.

-¿qué?- le preguntó sin importancia.

-no lo repetiré de nuevo-

-¿me estás haciendo una escena de celos?- comentó sarcástico, mientras se entretenía quitándole la cobertura roja a la fruta.

-claro que no imbécil, no se tú pero la gente normal no tiende a desaparecer de un momento para el otro, más aún conociendo lo que pasa por tu perturbada y retorcida cabeza-

-hmp- el morocho rodó los ojos ante tal exageración.

-¿no me lo dirás verdad?- se sentó olisqueando el apetitoso tazón de fideos que tenía frente a sí. Sin esperar mas tiempo del necesario acotó a su favor -muy bien, has lo que se te plazca, pero tu almuerzo es mío-

-¿así de fácil?- se llevó el alimento a la boca para arrancar una generosa porción.

Recibió del Uzumaki una respuesta ininteligible. Movió la cabeza en forma negativa, todavía no comprendía como no llegaba al punto de ahogarse por la rapidez y voracidad que le demandaba su brutal apetito.

Le dio unas pocas mordidas más a la manzana y la tiró en el cesto.

-iré a bañarme, cuando regrese no quiero verte por aquí-

El rubio lo ignoró olímpicamente, siguiendo con su actividad.

Cuando escuchó el estrepitoso golpe de la puerta en la planta alta, Naruto ya había terminado, y con un esbozo de sonrisa recapituló los hechos de ese día.

Él se había ido al hospital con Hinata inconciente, Sakura y Sasuke habían quedado ¨ solos ¨, luego buscó a su amigo por todos lados sin éxito…vuelve horas después con humor de perros y un leve, casi desapercibido aroma a flores. No hacía falta ser un genio para descubrir que era perfume de mujer.

Ahora que estaba en terreno firme comenzaría a investigar lo que sucedía, ¿quién sabe? Quizás su idea de unirlos estaba más próxima de lo que creía.

Estiró los brazos desde su asiento sintiéndose satisfecho y se levantó para salir con extraña parsimonia al exterior.

-umm… bien ¿por dónde empiezo?-

El día estaba radiante y la energía de la gente palpable, eso lo ponía de buen humor.

Ver las calles colmadas de personas que se movían de un lado a otro, comprando, paseando, riendo. Respiró profundo el aire puro que desordenaba aún más sus doradas mechas rebeldes.

Amaba su aldea.

Era su hogar, su vida.

-¡oye baka muévete!- chilló una voz femenina detrás, pateándole el trasero con fuerza.

-¡¿qué mier…?!- se sobó la parte afectada mientras intentaba pararse del suelo -¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa, loca?!-

No era nada mas ni nada menos que Ino Yamanaka llevando cuatro grandes cajones de madera en una torre que sobrepasaba dos veces su cabeza.

Entonces, ¿cómo la había reconocido sin haberle visto el rostro? Fácil, en su corta existencia hubieron pocas cosas que lo atormentaban de sobremanera, en primer lugar y bastante distante de las demás consecuentes se encontraba Hiashi Hyuuga con su endemoniada, despreciativa y tenebrosa mirada que prometían muchas torturas por realizar, en segundo puesto estaban los dolorosos puños de Sakura, que más de una vez amenazaron con destrozarle el rostro, y tercero, pero no por ello menos tormentoso, eran los inigualables gritos de Ino ¨ prometo generarte un trauma acústico ¨ Yamanaka.

-¿qué no ves que estoy haciendo malabares como los monos?- se quejó sarcástica, intentando evitar que sus brazos no colapsaran.

-en primera instancia, los monos hacen ¨ gracias ¨…- le quitó dos de las pesadas cajas sosteniéndolas con gran facilidad, como si se tratara de contenedores vacíos –…y tu eres una cerda no un mono-

-¡NARUTO!- gritó fuertemente aturdiéndolo de sobremanera.

Si, era ese tipo de estruendos los que la colocaban en el tercer puesto de su lista.

-¡que escandalosa!- se quejó colocándose el dedo meñique en la oreja -creo que me has tapado los oídos-

-agradece que no te haya golpeado, si se llegan romper algunas de las bolsas de fertilizante mi padre me fastidiará todo el día… ahora, como disculpa de tu insolencia acompáñame a llevar esto a la floristería- avanzó entre la muchedumbre dejando al joven consternado ante la situación.

-encima que la ayudo ni siquiera me lo agradece y me da órdenes…- bufó siguiéndole el paso.

-¡apúrate baka!-

-sabes Ino, si sigues así ningún hombre se atreverá a acercarse- comentó siguiéndola a la par.

-eso no es verdad, mi carisma no es diferente al de las demás mujeres-

-` si el de mi Hinata-chan ´- agradeció mentalmente.

-además, poseo una gran belleza que atrae a muchos- sus palabras emanaban orgullo y pomposidad.

Típico de ella.

-pues hasta ahora no he visto a ningún valiente-

-que no lo veas no significa que no exista-

-ósea que ya tienes a alguien en mente…- la empujó con el hombro, guiñándole un ojo -neh, picarona-

-hablas como una anciana- se removió incómoda con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿y quién es? ¡Déjame adivinar! Es Shikamaru-

-¿eh?- expresó desconcertada -es decir piensas que Shika…y yo… ¿…juntos?- parecía estar tratando de asimilar la frase.

-es muy obvio, no trates de negarlo…-

-estás MUY equivocado- suspiró cansinamente -solo somos buenos amigos, algo que los demás no logran entender… además ha estado últimamente muy apegado a Sabaku no Temari… hacen linda pareja, los dos se complementan-

-no es por hacerte enojar pero…- pareció buscar las palabras correctas -…pero suenas a ex novia despechada-

-¡y tú a una vieja chismosa!- se defendió con un severo tic en el ojo.

-muy cierto- asintió con honra -¿me dirás quién es?-

-ya lo sabrás… solo dale tiempo-

-ummm… me huele a mentira- canturreó solo para enfadarla.

-no tienes porque saberlo, además- elevó la voz considerablemente -me hablas de relaciones cuando a esta altura de tu noviazgo todavía no has tenido se…-

-¡INO!- la amenazó con sus ojos celestes chispeantes.

-está bien, está bien… olvidaba lo sensible que te pone la palabra s-e-x-o- deletreó cada letra con gracia -mejor cambiemos de tema- sugirió -¿has visto a Sakura? Estaba muy ansiosa por la llegada de ustedes-

Las facciones del kitsune se suavizaron, dejando de lado su pequeña disputa.

-si, nos recibió junto con Hinata-chan pero…ocurrió un pequeño accidente y bueno, terminamos separándonos-

-¡¿un accidente?! ¿Resultó alguien herido? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-tranquila no fue nada grave- atajó a responder antes de recibir un verdadero bombardeo de preguntas -yo terminé yéndome con Hina-chan por un lado y el teme con Sakura-chan por otro… o eso creo-

-¿cómo que eso crees? ¿Se fueron juntos o no?-

-no lo sé pero…- le hizo señas con la cabeza para que se arrimase a él y cuando lo hizo le comentó en confidencia -en el momento que lo busqué, no estaba en ninguno de los lugares donde suele estar, viniendo de él es muy raro- la chica asintió confusa -y hay algo más…-

-¿qué cosa?- susurró bajito.

-creo que estuvo todo ese tiempo con Sakura-chan-

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?-

-bueno, cuando regresó a su casa yo lo estaba esperando y estaba de muy mal humor… últimamente ellos siempre están peleando, parece que hoy no fue la excepción-

-puede ser, aunque aún sigo sin entender la razón de tu certeza, hay algo que no me estás contando-

-veo que eres muy perspicaz para sacar información-

Ella aceptó el elogio con un simple asentimiento.

-soy ante todo una kunoichi, sé como obtener datos-

-ya lo creo- sonrió de forma calculadora -pero te lo diré a cambio de que tú me cuentes todo lo que sepas de esos dos-

-al fin nos estamos entendiendo- riendo cómplice -es un trato-

.

.

.

Había puesto el agua a calentar para prepararse una infusión.

Mientras tanto, buscaba unos dulces de aduki que según apuntaba su memoria, estaban sobre la heladera.

Cuando los divisó, estiró su brazo para tratar de alcanzarlos pero en su intento, los dedos los chocaron tirándolos hacia atrás, alejándolos del borde.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez de puntas de pie.

En el momento que logró sostenerlos, una punzada debajo del vientre le hizo encorvarse llevando inmediatamente la mano libre en la zona adolorida. Frunció lo labios esperando que el dolor pasara.

-es normal- se aclaró -…lo natural- enderezó su cuerpo cuando se recompuso, caminando hasta la silla.

Una vez más lo recordó todo, los besos, el desenfreno, sus ojos profundos. El sonrojo no tardó en llegar, casi quemándole los pómulos.

El resoplido del vapor por la ebullición logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento, agradeciéndolo internamente.

-` Sakura actúa normal, no hay necesidad de comportarte así ´- quería creérselo, hacer desaparecer aquel cosquilleo en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Quería… lo quería a él.

-no- respiró hondo -lo que _quieres_, es tomar un té-

Ni bien se llevo el chawan a los labios, aspiro el aroma mentolado de vapor que despedía el líquido. Sus hombros se relajaron y bajó los párpados, dejándose llevar por la reconfortante sensación.

Imágenes fugaces aparecieron en la oscuridad, que se reflejaron en su mente de forma nítida, como si las estuviera viendo con los propios ojos abiertos.

Pelo oscuro, piel cristalina y ligeramente húmeda…

Bajo su cuerpo con el torso al descubierto y los ojos entrecerrados, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha parecía estar en puro éxtasis, vulnerable, tan sumiso a ella.

Sabía lo poderoso que podía ser el cerebro, pero esto…

-` solo un poco ´- se dijo convencida de que al no sentir nada, lograra salir de esa ensoñación.

Y que equivocada estaba.

El dedo índice delineó tembloroso la tensa mandíbula del moreno mientras que la otra mano yacía ahora en sus pectorales denotando la acalorada temperatura del cuerpo que se movía con agitación.

Se arqueó contra él, para ver su reacción y obtuvo un gruñido de satisfacción.

Balanceó un vez más las caderas mientras acercaba su rostro a la curvatura del cuello, aspirando la esencia masculina de su piel.

-Sakura- siseó entre dientes. Parecía dormido, aunque estaba segura de que no era así.

Instintivamente apretó los muslos entorno a la cintura del joven.

-…Sasuke-

Todo era tan confuso, pero ciertamente claro que si lo hubiera oído por boca de otro, se reiría con escepticismo.

¿Hasta que punto el Uchiha había traspasado el muro de la subjetividad para atormentarla hasta en el preconsciente? ¿Dónde estaba su Inner cuando la necesitaba?

Pero por sobre todas esas cuestiones, ¿a qué se debía ese calor abrasivo que iba expandiéndose de la cintura hacia abajo?

Frunció las cejas con desagrado, mientras que el ardor que se esparció por su vientre y piernas, le llevó a espabilarse y observar a su alrededor.

Estaba en la cocina. Sola.

Devolvió los orbes jade a las manos que estaban extendidas a la nada y luego recordó.

-¡maldición!- se levantó de golpe y corrió a traer hielo para las quemaduras.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿El premio consuelo que se imaginó por haber despertado sola y confusa? Aunque no había estado nada mal…

Despojó ese comentario de inmediato antes de volver a atentar contra su inestabilidad hormonal.

Cuando el frío rozó la zona afectada sintió el alivio desplazarse de pies a cabeza, pero sus pensamientos seguían siendo un total caos.

¿Debería fingir que nada sucedió? Él seguramente lo aparentaría.

Había sido el mejor día, lejos de cualquier momento festivo o anécdota en su existencia amorosa, pero solo era eso. Una primera plana, que luego debería dejar en su memoria para seguir adelante.

Además, no esperaba que se quedara, sabía que no lo haría.

Quedarse representaba compromiso, y eso, era algo que ninguno de los dos tenía en mente. Él, porque así lo quería, y ella, por pura resignación frente al rechazo.

Aunque… debería de estar satisfecha ¿verdad? No podía pretender repetirlo, estaba segura de que oportunidades como esas sucedían una vez en la vida.

.

.

.

Habían quedado de reunirse en la entrada de la oficina de la Hokage a las siete de la mañana, personalmente, a menos que fuera una situación de extrema prioridad, Tsunade no estaría despierta y ni siquiera cerca de estarlo.

La pelirrosa caminaba algo incómoda entre los todavía oscuros corredores de la aldea, tratando de ignorar los embarazosos pensamientos que le azotaban la memoria.

No había dormido bien, actuaba de forma bastante torpe y se sentía el impulso de sobreactuar su estado de normalidad.

Si, era extraño, pero la situación se le asemejaba a la de alguien que se había cortado el pelo y sufría de vergüenza al ver que todo el mundo lo observaba, cuando en realidad solo eran persecuciones absurdas.

Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al par de guardias que escoltaban la entrada de la torre.

Se sentía rara, era una extraña mezcla de nervios y desasosiego que no la dejaba actuar con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

Llevó su mano al mechón de pelo rosado que tapaba su ojo derecho para colocarlo tras la oreja.

Últimamente, ese ademán fue transformándose en un gesto continuo y propio de ella.

Asomó su cabeza desde la esquina del pasillo para observar a dos individuos apoyados en la pared contraria a la puerta del despacho.

Buscando valor desde algún pequeño recoveco en el mar de cobardía que la asediaba, dio un gran respiro, para dar paso tras paso hasta ese lugar.

-chicos- trató de sonar lo más normal posible, aunque estaba segura de que la sonrisa le había salido un poco rara.

-¡Sakura-chan!- el rubio la recibió con un abrazo -menos mal que llegaste, el teme es insoportable- luego se separó para fulminar con la vista al azabache –no se como lo soportas, puedo sacarle más conversación a una roca-

-a-ah ` evitar contacto visual ´- se dijo siguiendo sus propias indicaciones -bueno N-Naruto, es que tu hablas mucho… ¿sabes si Tsunade-sama está dentro?-

-esa vieja todavía no ha llegado, ¿puedes creerlo? Primero nos dice que lleguemos temprano y luego nos deja plantados- bufó cruzándose de brazos -eh qué…ah…auch-

Sin percibirlo, desde atrás alguien le comenzó a pellizcar ambas mejillas estirándoselas graciosamente.

-con que vieja, eh, mocoso- sonrió con altanería mirando como el joven trataba de zafarse sin éxito.

-Tsu-Tsu…a…de…baa…chan- balbuceó dolorido.

-entremos- expresó llevándose al kitsune y eludiendo sus quejas.

Sasuke se había hecho a un lado para que ella pasase primero.

-` evitar, evitar, evitar, evitar ´ gracias - lo dijo tan bajo que creyó que su voz se había entremezclado con el sonido de las pisadas.

-hmp- respondió, dándole a entender que estaba equivocada.

Una vez que se posicionaron frente al escritorio, el ambiente se puso tenso.

Naruto aún se sobaba ambas mejillas con aflicción, entretanto la medic-nin trataba de mantener una compostura natural y en cuanto al pelinegro, estaba igual de impávido que siempre.

-muy bien- la especulativa mirada color miel escudriñó a los tres pares de ojos que la observaban fijamente -alguien va a empezar o tengo que decidir quien será el que hable-

El rubio que se mostraba a leguas ansioso rompió el silencio del grupo.

-lo que sucedió fue que…- la mano de la pelirosada le hizo ademán de callarse.

-puedo explicarlo- sonrió serena a sus compañeros.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que el moreno continuaba al margen de todo.

-habla- cruzó los dedos frente a sus labios, ni bien observó a la chica empezar a relatar, su vista se endureció haciéndoles recorrer un escalofrío por la nuca -sin rodeos Sakura-

Conocía a su alumna a la perfección y sabía que por salvarles el pellejo a esos dos idiotas era capaz de armar una historia alterna.

El labio inferior de la Haruno titubeó y los demás se encontraban expectantes.

-Tsunade-sama- irrumpió Shizune entregándole un pergamino -la señora feudal- aclaró.

Ella suspiró sonoramente y se masajeó la sien.

-bien, puedes retirarte-

La castaña dio media vuelta y cruzó la mirada con la otra joven, le guiñó el ojo en gesto cómplice, a lo que la chica respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Naruto las observó curioso. Las mujeres eran tan raras, parecían leerse la mente con solo verse ¿Por qué con los hombres no funcionaba? El teme era tan hermético como un frasco de conservas, quizás… si probaba con Kakashi-sensei funcionaría.

-saben que el disturbio en la vía pública está penalizado con actividades comunitarias, normalmente les haría trabajar durante todo el día…- sostuvo el documento entre sus dedos y luego lo lanzó ávidamente hacia el ojiceleste, que lo atrapó algo aturdido -aunque creo que con esta misión les bastará-

-pero Tsunade-ba...- un doloroso pellizco en el brazo lo calló de inmediato.

-estamos de acuerdo, ¿verdad Naruto?- animó su compañera con una sonrisa tétrica.

-s-si-

-perfecto, ahora lárguense antes de que cambie de opinión-

A penas salieron de allí, los rayos del sol los recibieron radiantes, la aldea comenzaba su rutina diaria.

-¡¿qué esperas?! ábrelo-

-¿huh?- lo abrió para leer el contenido y a medida que sus ojos lo recorrían, el rostro comenzó a tornarse pálido.

El moreno le arrebato el papel, inspeccionándolo con semblante neutro. Sakura se acercó curiosa a su lado, dejando atrás las inquietudes y el nerviosismo, para centrarse en la próxima misión.

-¿puedo…?-

-Hn- ni bien terminó se lo pasó a ella.

-oh- emitió entre asombrada y desconcertada -creo que estoy teniendo un deja vu-

-no…- dijo el rubio-no, no y ¡NO!- se tomó de los cabellos, tironeándolos en pose trágica.

-¿Naruto?- cuestionó la chica luego de oír murmurar a Sasuke algo como ¨ genial, lo que faltaba ¨ -estás actuando de forma infantil… ya cálmate-

- yo diría trastornada-

-¡cállate teme, es todo tu culpa!-

-usuratonkachi-

-no empiecen- les advirtió tratando de mantenerse lo más impávida posible, aunque fue ignorada en el intento.

-no me rebajaré a hacer una misión como esa- aseguró fijo en su convicción -primero protegimos al viejo Tazuna ¡¿y ahora esto?! No señor, puede que un idiota manipulable como tú pueda- dirigiéndose al moreno -pero yo, Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de Konoha no lo permitiré-

-espero que el futuro Hokage de Konoha sea lo suficientemente listo como para no desobedecer ordenes- interrumpió la pelirosa.

-es que no nos concierne, ni siquiera puedo considerarlo una misión, este tipo de… de acciones se las dan a los principiantes-

-¿algún problema con eso?- sin dejarlo responder acotó -o es que no puedes hacerlo-

-¡claro que puedo!-

-entonces no hay nada más que hablar, andando-

-no es just…-

-alto ahí- lo interrumpió -tuve que levantarme a las cinco de la mañana para que me regañen como a una mocosa por un problema que no es mío, que me obliguen a hacer una misión que no quiero, teniendo en cuenta que ahora debo tolerar tus ataques de adulto con síndrome pre-púber y sí, tienes razón, no es justo- entornó los ojos dándole un aspecto tétrico -cómo decirlo sin rodeos…ustedes me metieron en esto, si no fuera por Shizune estaríamos peor, así que pongan la mejor cara y caminen-

-p-pero…-

-atrévete a desafiarme Naruto, ambos atrévanse- avanzó a paso de general entre ellos, empujándolos en el trayecto -háganlo y verán lo que implica ser discípula de la actual Hokage de Konoha-

Cuando estuvo un poco alejada, el kitsune se dignó a respirar, hubo un tinte de sarcasmo, preponderancia y burla en sus últimas palabras, que le erizó los bellos de la nuca.

-S-Sakura da un poco de miedo a veces-

-hmp- una indescifrable media sonrisa apareció en sus labios viéndola irse, luego contempló con superioridad el rostro desorientado de su amigo y siguió los pasos de la fémina.

-` ¿y a éste qué le pasa? ´ ¡Oigan, espérenme!-

Los tres caminaron hasta la enorme casa estilo antiguo sin dirigirse la palabra.

La chica, quien parecía comandar el grupo, fue la única que atravesó el portillo costeado por dos columnas con grabados de animales míticos, clásicos de historias antiguas. Los árboles abundaban en el gran jardín que rodeaba el complejo y se entretuvo contemplando las variedades de hojas que caían sobre el pasto a medida que avanzaba.

Antes de llegar a la fachada de la mansión, las grandes puertas ébano se abrieron dejando ver en el centro una figura en la oscuridad.

-era hora- dejó un tiempo espaciado entre cada palabra, ahondando la atmósfera de misterio.

-¿…señora feudal?-

Una voluminosa silueta comenzó a dirigirse al exterior, dejando ver sus prominentes arrugas y excesivo maquillaje. En realidad, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vieron.

-¿acaso se piensan que bromeo cuando digo que hay una emergencia?-

-eh, no señora-

En ese momento, se preguntó el por qué había accedido a dar la cara por un par de idiotas que la dejaron sola en medio de una situación incómoda.

-mi gato ha estado arriba de ese árbol- señaló furibunda -desde la tarde de ayer-

-b-bueno señora, por eso hemos v…-

-y nadie…- recalcó gesticulando con la cabeza -absolutamente nadie, vino a ver si mi precioso algodón de azúcar se debatía entre la vida o la muerte-

-lo…lo ¿lamento?- probó disculpándose la chica, aunque en realidad no sentía ninguna pena por ella o por la situación.

-¡no jovencita!- chilló irritada -no quiero disculpas-

-e-entonces… pondremos manos en obra, si le parece-

-¡alto!- la detuvo ya de espaldas -quiero que se acerquen esos dos, tengo que informarles algo importante-

La pelirosa agradeció no estar de frente, porque su mueca de disgusto iba en ascenso. Aprovechó la posición para indicarles a sus compañeros con muecas poco amistosas que se aproximaran.

Conforme llegaban hasta la mujer, pudo denotar con cierto regocijo la actitud fastidiada de Sasuke y la nerviosa de Naruto.

-¡un momento! Ustedes son… ¡no puedo creerlo!- la chica se volteo extrañada para observarla usar sus manos de abanico, aireada -¿no se acuerdan de mi?- pero no los dejó siquiera vocalizar una palabra –claro que no, eran tan pequeños…-

Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar, es decir, estaba refiriéndose únicamente a ellos, ¿es que acaso estaba pintada?

La mujer hablaba sin detenerse ni un segundo, pestañeaba más seguido y reía ante cualquier ocurrencia en su relato, típico de… fan-girl.

Rodó los orbes verdes hastiada, podía creerlo de una niña, pero de una mujer mayor ¿quién lo diría?

-¿cómo no los reconocí antes? Tengo una vista de águila estupenda…-

- ` de buitre habrá querido decir…´- bufó sonoramente, en un débil gesto de hacerse notar.

-es que están tan grandes- ahora si que estaba pasmada, aquellos ojos cuyos párpados estaban saturados de maquillaje se dirigieron explícitamente a los cuerpos de sus compañeros -y fuertes…-

Bien, eso era más de lo que una persona normal pudiera tolerar, sentía nauseas y aunque debía admitir que la situación le divertía un poco, estaba dispuesta a interrumpir las fantasías de esa anciana por el bien de su plenitud psíquica.

Naruto carraspeó, ganándole de antemano.

-ehm…señora feudal- se rascó la nuca incómodo -g-gracias por los cumplidos p-pero…-

-oh, se ven tan tiernos- los manoteó del chaleco para estrujarlos contra su abultado cuerpo.

La joven miraba como cual espectador observa una película de terror.

-¡S-SEÑORA!- gritó el rubio en pánico, queriendo separarse, mientras que el otro estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Su rostro parecía oscilar entre el azul o el morado, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

En ese fugaz instante, se dio cuenta de lo absurda que era la escena.

Un Naruto al borde del colapso y un Sasuke petrificado, más cercano a una crisis catatónica.

Y la risa salió por sí sola, primero bajita luego en estruendosas carcajadas.

La mujer que parecía cegada por su propia ensoñación, detuvo su balanceo, observándola extrañada. Para cuando sus sentidos notaron la falta de los muchachos entre los brazos, se vio abrazándose a si misma con dos troncos en ellos.

-¿cómo…dónd…?- miró a su alrededor, dejando caer las maderas en el pasto.

-no se haga problema, hace mucho que no tenían una misión y están ansiosos- dijo procurándose de no dejar escapar la risa que le cosquilleaba la garganta -solo dígamelo a mí, que luego se los transmitiré a ellos-

Llegando al destino de su objetivo, podían oír como sus corazones latían acelerados y no precisamente era buena señal.

-n-nadie debe saberlo- balbuceó.

-hmp-

-teme, si Hinata-chan llega a enterarse de esto…-

-cállate- lo silenció brusco, sin dejarlo terminar la frase.

-¡oye, a mi no me callas idiota, solo te lo advierto!-

-cierra la maldita boca- lo encaró siseando lentamente como si hablara con un crío.

-sabes, te ves muy pálido- comentó con tono burlesco, ajeno a la expresión asesina que le dirigía el azabache.

-usuratonkachi-

Antes de que le contestase de una forma nada afectuosa, los pasos ligeros de la kunoichi, lo hicieron detenerse.

-menuda escenita que dieron-

-¡Sakura-chan no te burles!-

-lo siento…- se disculpó llevándose una mano en el corazón -siento no haber grabado este momento para que todos lo vieran… ¡Konoha lo siento mucho, pero quedará registrado en mi memoria por siempre!-

-tú no entiendes, si hubieras estado en nuestro lugar…- el rubio hizo mohín, mostrándose a leguas avergonzado.

-verlos doblegados por alguien que no es ninja ¡já!-

-¿qué es lo que dijo?-

-que eran adorables y que si tuviera unos treinta años menos, los habría invitado a tomar un té- les guiñó un ojo -aunque ya saben, para el amor no hay edad y…-

-sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero, Sakura-

-hey, tampoco la saqué gratuita, mientras ustedes se divertían con ella, yo tuve que recibir todos los insultos, además, me comentó que su marido vive viajando a otras aldeas… y que se siente muy sola-

El ambiente se encontraba tan tenso que podría cortar una hoja revoloteando por los aires.

-es cierto- convino Naruto -sabiendo que eres el único soltero de los dos, ¿por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad?- el moreno afiló los ojos, con un brillo extraño.

-…- Sakura ahora no emitió sonido alguno, sabía que a partir de ese comentario estaba en terreno peligroso.

El ojiazul se ubicó en pose de defensa ante la silenciosa, pero sobretodo amenazante respuesta de su amigo. El aura oscura que lo rodeaba iba espesándose y ya podía ver algunas chispas brotar de sus puños.

Contemplo la secuencia curiosa.

Con que… ¿Así reaccionaba también cuando se sentía abochornado?

Interesante.

Quería continuar, disfrutar al máximo aquella situación única en la vida, como tantas otras que le estuvieron sucediendo. Sin embargo tenían un objetivo que cumplir y no habían empezado con el pie correcto, así que era mejor solucionar las cosas cuanto antes.

-bien, ya cálmense los dos- contestó de mala gana -el gato le tiene miedo a las alturas-

La falta de opiniones al respecto, le indicó que no se habían tomado la declaración de manera muy seria. Sin embargo, la rigidez entre los tres desaparecía casi tan rápido como había surgido.

-¡¿estás de broma verdad?!- exclamó Naruto carcajeándose finalmente.

-¿tengo cara de haber desayunado un payaso o qué?-

-p-pero Sakura-chan, es imposible que un simple gato tenga vértigo…- aseguró dando por hecho lo obvio.

-se le llama acrofobia, y supongo que si en los humanos es normal, quizás en otros mamíferos también…aunque sea un felino-

-no tiene sentido-

-lo sé Naruto, estoy intentando dar respuesta a lo inexplicable, ahora voy a bajar a ese animal de una buena vez y serán ustedes quienes se lo entregarán-

-mejor déjamelo a mí- convino apresurado el rubio -y tú se lo das a la…señora-

-no, descuida, bastante crédito sacaron seduciendo a una mujer mayor-

-bueno, ya que lo mencionas, ha sido nuestra culpa así que…- salió disparado a toda velocidad, dejándola con la palabra en la boca -¡yo lo rescato y el teme se lo entrega!-

-ese baka…- estaba enfadada, muy enfadada… ¿por qué su nivel de confianza iba decreciendo a niveles caóticos?

Parecía que su indirecta de ¨ Tengo vergüenza, no se como escapar de una situación incómoda sin delatarme en el proceso ¡por eso no quiero estar a solas con él! ¨ no había sido captada en lo más mínimo.

-aguarda- la detuvieron extendiéndole un brazo al costado.

No la había tocado, ni siquiera rozado en lo más mínimo… pero su acción hizo que le recorrieran un hormigueo por todas partes.

Por algún motivo, las imágenes del día anterior junto con su excitante alucinación de aquella tarde regresaron entremezcladas como una película erótica. En respuesta se ruborizó al instante.

Una vez más se recordó eludir la mirada.

-¿qué sucede?- la sorpresa con la que habló fue un poco brusca, pero por lo menos no había tartamudeado.

-deja que el dobe lo haga primero-

-¿por qué?- quebrantando su propio precepto observó como él sin contestarle se cruzaba de brazos, expectante.

El Uzumaki se impulsó hasta la copa del árbol con facilidad hasta llegar al felino.

Esa estúpida misión era pan comido, sonrió con altanería, a punto de atrapar a la maldita bola de pelos.

-nos volvemos a encontrar, amiguito- se acuclilló a poco más de medio metro -ven, ven…-

El asustadizo mamífero arqueó su columna, poniendo los pelos de punta. Una advertencia que el rubio no supo interpretar.

-vamos- alargó un brazo -bien, eso es- alentó cuando lo vio acercarse -te compraré una lata de at…- definitivamente no esperaba que se le lanzara encima cual podadora arrasa con todo lo que se encuentre en su camino.

Desde el corto pastizal la pareja admiraba la rapidez y tenacidad con la que atacaba ese verdadero ninja de cuatro patas. Posteriormente, Naruto se alejó como pudo y regresó hecho una furia.

-¿cómo lo supiste?- inquirió la pelirosa.

No cabía en su asombro.

-intuición- susurró viendo como el ninja retornaba hacia ellos con la mitad del cuerpo rasguñado.

-parece que no será tarea fácil después de todo-

-¡esa endemoniada alimaña! Si tan solo pudiera usar mi ninjutsu…-

-lo destruirías antes de que pudieras detenerte-

-¡claro que no! Si se queda en el lugar correcto, en el momento adecuado quizás no corra con esa suerte-

-dudo mucho que te haga caso- dedujo escéptica.

-entonces optemos por el plan b-

-¿plan b…?-

-usaremos la fuerza y si por casualidad lo matamos, le traemos uno parecido a la vieja- gritó con determinación sacando un kunai.

-dobe- le sostuvo fuertemente la muñeca donde empuñaba el arma -arruinas la misión y juro que…-

-si, tú y cuántos más- desafió soltándose de forma brusca.

-…te haré tragar ese maldito gato hasta que sus uñas desgarren las paredes de tu estómago-

-siempre tan amigable- expresó una mueca sarcástica -y dime genio, cómo pretendes hacerlo sin lastimarlo entonces-

-tengo un plan-

-bien, ¿te complacería compartirlo con nosotros?- masculló señalando el espacio vacío a su lado.

Espera un momen…

¡¿…espacio vacío?!

-dónde…- los orbes aguamarina siguieron la trayectoria del suelo hasta lo alto de la copa verdosa -¡¿Sakura-chan qué estás…?!-

Cautelosa y precavida, fue dando paso a paso su acercamiento con éxito.

Quizás fue el grito de Naruto, o bien el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies lo que lo puso a la defensiva, dispuesto a contraatacarla.

No podía culparlo, después de todo ellos invadían su territorio; y le había quedado en claro, luego del primer intento fallido de ¨ rescate ¨ que realizaron, de que el animal no era víctima del vértigo, sino de su propia dueña. El verdadero problema no radicaba en que no podía bajar, sino que no quería. Otra explicación no tenía al respecto.

-tranquilo- susurró con ternura –no te haré daño- cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca quiso acariciarle la cabeza, pero lejos de sentirse a gusto, el gato se agazapó hasta su mano.

Acción que la chica esperaba en caso de que su plan de persuadirlo saliera mal.

-¡lo tengo!- exclamó triunfal cuando lo detuvo en el aire.

El gato empezó a defenderse, rasguñando, mordiendo y pataleando para liberarse, pero a la pelirosada no parecía importarle, miraba con alivio al animal que le destrozaba sin piedad los dedos.

-te recordaba más tranquilo…- murmuró pensativa con intenciones de saltar del árbol.

-suéltalo- gruñeron a sus espaldas.

-¡¿qué haces idiota?!-

-¡salvándote el pellejo, molesta!-

-¡¿q-qué?!-

-suéltalo-

-¡¿por q…?!- juró haber visto pasar gran parte de su vida junto con las filosas uñas que se deslizaron en cámara lenta a pocos centímetros de la cornea.

Retrocedió la cabeza de golpe, impactándose con la del shinobi.

-mierda- se cubrió la nariz, sintiendo como el líquido tibio y espeso le recorría por el dorso.

-¡Sasuke!- quiso girarse a socorrerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias, no quedaría ni la mitad de su cráneo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-estúpida mujer- siseó volviendo a sujetarla -¡suéltalo!- ordenó obligándola a separar sus manos lastimadas del animal, que comenzó a caer precipitadamente a gran altura.

-¡Naruto atrápalo!- le gritó desesperada antes de perder el equilibrio y desplomarse junto a Sasuke contra el tronco.

El rubio desde abajo, extendió sus brazos y empezó a moverse de un extremo a otro, viendo como el mamífero intentaba sostenerse de alguna rama pero su peso la quebraba, haciendo un recorrido de zig zag.

-¡maldición, animal decídete de un una maldita vez, es izquierda o derecha!-

Cuando estableció el perímetro correcto de descenso, se preparó para agarrarlo.

Su nivel de adrenalina se elevó desprendiéndose de su cuerpo en ansiedad y euforia.

Por fin podrían terminar esa bochornosa misión y regresar a su vida de acción.

-¡nooo!- se oyó un grito estridente que paralizó el cuerpo del rubio -¡mi hermoso minino!-

A sus ojos, lo que se acercaba a pasos cortos pero salvajes, no era una mujer preocupada de avanzada edad, sino a un dragón regordete que escupía fuego por la boca y clamaba su pellejo.

-¡Naruto!- el clamor exasperado de su amiga lo despertó de esa pesadilla -¡cuidado!- pero reaccionó tarde.

Y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

-¡auch!- se quejó entrecerrando los ojos.

-cálmate, es solo un pequeño rasguño- colocándole una pequeña curita color piel en el mentón.

-¡esa maldita bestia! había olvidado lo jodidamente dolorosas que eran sus garras-

-te lo mereces-

-¡se supone que tienes que velar por mi salud Sakura-chan!- chilló inflando las mejillas -esa criatura del demonio, mira cómo te dejó las manos… ¡hasta estuvo a punto de arrancarte el rostro!-

-era un simple gato y estaba asustado- acotó a favor del animal -la verdad no lo culpo-

Guardó las gasas limpias en el pequeño botiquín auxiliar sobre la mesa, desechando las usadas en el cesto de la cocina.

-vivir con una mujer así me provocaría síndrome de suicidio crónico- la carcajada de la ojijade lo interrumpió –¡es verdad! ¡¿Acaso me imaginas encerrado más de tres horas con ella en una habitación?!-

-creo que eso sería…- visualizó a su amigo vestido con un traje de princesa y largos rizos dorados adornando su rostro desesperado, gritando desde lo alto de una torre, mientras que una bruja pintarrajeada se le acercaba hambrienta.

La imagen era demasiado, no pudo aguantarlo más y estalló en risas. El rubio la observaba como si estuviera loca, pero al cabo de poco tiempo la acompaño riendo de la misma forma.

El pelinegro los contemplaba entretenido desde el umbral, se cruzó de brazos a la vez que apoyaba un hombro en el marco de la puerta.

-oigan- los interrumpió señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el reloj que estaba al otro extremo de ellos.

-¡oh por dios! El mercado ya cerró- se levantó de golpe.

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan, en mi departamento tengo tazones de ramen instantáneo-

Sasuke rodó los ojos hastiado y la chica lo notó. Su plan era hacer la cena para los tres, pero tan solo tenía unos pocos víveres para un plato individual, además de que no contaba con el paso ágil de las horas.

-umm- frunció los labios indecisa -bueno, ve a buscarlos-

-genial- chilló con alegría -teme, ¿vas a dejarme pasar o qué?-

-hmp- se movió fastidiado sentándose en una de las sillas.

-en un momento vuelvo- avisó sonriente, dándoles una última mirada.

Fue en el mismo instante en el que oyó la puerta principal cerrarse, cuando recordó que no había estado verdaderamente a solas con Sasuke desde ¨ su regreso ¨.

Sintió el calor emergiéndole al rostro.

-` nada de sonrojos Sakura ´- intentó advertirse sin mucho éxito, lo examinó de reojo buscando algún indicio de incomodidad, pero él se veía bastante tranquilo y lo odiaba por eso.

Decidió evitar la ansiedad que le golpeteaba el estómago producto de… bueno, de algo que no comprendía pero hacía latir su corazón vertiginosamente. Quizás, el hecho de que estaba quitándose su chaleco verde, dejando a la apreciación aquel atlético torso bajo la ajustada tela de la polera, sin dejar de lado la forma en que se le amoldaba hasta los antebrazos.

¿Cómo pudo haberse acostado con semejante hombre? Parecía tan irreal desde su punto de vista, se veía como una escultura de la perfección, de lo que evidentemente se mira pero no se toca.

Sin embargo, pudo romper con ese mito, y al descubrirlo quiso volver a recorrer su cuerpo incansables veces.

La suavidad de su piel…

Ese aroma masculino…

¿Qué colonia usaba? Parecía una mezcla de menta con canela y un toque ambarado, era tan agradable a sus sentidos.

-¿…escuchando?-

Parpadeó varias veces, volviendo a la realidad, ¿cuánto tiempo se había quedado embobada mirándolo descaradamente sin disimulo alguno? ¿En qué momento se había posicionado tan cerca de ella? Sintió como mordía su labio inferior con afán y le dolió, sobretodo cuando dejó de hacerlo.

-p-perdón, ¿m-me decías?- logró articular. Podía imaginarse como su rostro se teñía al mismo tono de su pelo.

-hmp- entrecerró los ojos con hastío -te he estado preguntado si necesitas ayuda-

Sabía que él odiaba repetir las cosas, pero no era su culpa, no había sido ella la que había montado una escena digna de película erótica.

-` o quizás tu imaginación está convirtiéndote en una ninfómana ´ ¿podrías sacar los vasos de la alacena?- le indicó el lugar antes de darle la espalda.

Debía mantenerse ocupada, realmente lo necesitaba o su cordura tocaría fondo. Sacó del refrigerador un par de tomates y comenzó a lavarlos.

Probablemente fue su torpeza o más bien los nervios que la llevaron a entorpecer sus reflejos, lo que produjo que las frutas resbalaran de sus manos ni bien las quitó del flujo del agua.

Dio un brinco y se precipitó tan rápido como pudo para poder atajarlas en el aire, pero antes de hacerlo, ya estaban bajo la posesión del Uchiha.

- ` ¡oh maldición, maldición! ´- cerró los ojos al sentir el impacto contra él, ésta vez, se mantuvo lo suficientemente firme como para soportar el peso de ambos.

Repentinamente unos pasos se acercaron a ellos.

-oigan, olvidé preguntarles de que sabor…- observó la escena alzando una ceja -…quieren- calló, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto confuso pero luego fue transformándose en incredulidad y posteriormente complicidad.

-quiero de camarones- la voz de la chica se hizo presente a la vez que se separaba de golpe.

Él asintió sin prestarle mucha atención a la cuestión y su mirada se posó en la de su amigo, que no se despegó del rostro de la chica en ningún momento.

Una repentina sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en los labios del rubio.

-Sasuke- lo codeó la rosada con nerviosismo.

-da igual- devolviéndole la vista a su compañero.

-bueno… creo que debo irme- se excusó ligeramente -ya saben, debo buscar los…- parecía haberse olvidado de lo que iba a decir -en fin, en un rato regreso-

La pelirosa esperó a escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse para poder hablar.

-lo siento- él le hizo un desinteresado gesto de negación, restándole importancia al asunto -también lamento… ya sabes, haberte insultado y golpeado en la nariz- respiró hondo, para continuar -sé que querías ayudarme, Naruto me ha comentado que tenías un plan y yo… supongo que lo arruine, es decir, no estaba en ese momento para oírlo pero de haberlo sabido no hubiera…-

-fue un accidente- acotó molesto.

-pero terminé lastimándote, además no me has dejado terminar de curarte-

-no importa, estoy bien-

-¿te duele, verdad?-

-no-

-¿estás seguro?-

-si-

-lo siento- repitió nuevamente y le arrebató los tomates -¿cómo los quieres?-

-¿por qué lo haces?-

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-porque sé que te gustan- le respondió con obviedad.

-nunca he dicho que me agradaran-

-¿pones a prueba mis cualidades de ex-fangirl de Sasuke Uchiha?-

-hn- la comisura de su labio se estiró levemente -¿dices que ahora no lo eres?-

-he dicho que no, ya no lo soy, y deja de contestar mis preguntas con otras-

-¿qué te hace pensar que sabes más que las demás?-

-¿ésta es la escena en la que debo ponerme a llorar? Me extraña de tu parte Sasuke-_kun-_

Él se quedó observándola en silencio mientras ella buscaba unos utensilios en la alacena.

-mi madre- habló Sakura repentinamente sin dejar de realizar su labor -ella hacía comidas a pedido y yo la ayudaba con los envíos siempre que podía…no sabes lo dichosa que me sentía de poder pisar el suelo de tu apartamento al menos una vez sin tener que utilizar alguna patética excusa como lo hacían las otras niñas, pero en ese entonces ni siquiera sabías que existía así que no me parece ilógico que no lo recuerdes-

-ya veo…- se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la encimera.

-cada plato que realizaba para ti tenía un elemento en común y bueno, no fue difícil comprender el por que- miró fugazmente como el asentía con aceptación ante su ¨ ingenio infantil ¨.

-bastante perturbador de tu parte-

-era chica, Sasuke- se defendió –reconozco que fui bastante… obsesiva- suspiró –pero eso cambió con el tiempo y créeme, lo agradezco demasiado-

-todavía eres molesta- el repiqueteo del metal contra la tabla de madera cesó abruptamente.

-lo sé-

-déjalos así…- la interrumpió sosteniéndole la mano con el cuchillo –en realidad, los prefiero enteros-

-pero ya corte dos, me hubieras dicho antes- observando sonrosada la torre de cubos rojos.

-tampoco parecías muy feliz de cenar ramen- acotó estirando el brazo frente a ella para tomar el único tomate intacto.

-tú…-

-cállate y come- exigió mirando desganado por la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella no pudo impedir la pequeña risita que se filtro entre sus dientes.

-sabes, siempre te muestras como un idiota, aunque a veces eres tierno-

-no soy tierno-

-gracias- para asombro de ambos, la pelirosada se puso de puntas de pie, sosteniéndose del hombro del moreno y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla -igualmente sigues siendo un idiota- le recordó volviendo a su anterior postura.

Él la observó quieto, con los ojos un poco más abiertos que de costumbre, y de forma inmediata le dio la espalda.

-y tú- resaltó con voz afilada -una molestia-

-¿Qué fue eso?- quiso obligarlo a voltearse pero antes de hacerlo, él ya lo había hecho y con una expresión glacial terrorífica -¿acaso te pongo nervioso?-

-no-

-¿estás seguro?- inquirió escéptica -acabo de ver un poco que color en tus mejillas antes de que…- acercó la mano al pómulo blanquecino hasta que él le tomó firmemente la muñeca.

-he dicho que no- ella parpadeó varias veces cohibida por el agarre.

-S-Sasuke-

-¿Qué sucede, acaso te pongo nerviosa?- arrimó su cuerpo al de la chica -respóndeme-

-u-un poco-

-entonces no me provoques- la soltó para luego llevarse el tomate a la boca.

-y-yo nunca lo hice- lo señaló con el dedo índice acusadoramente -eres tú el que lo hace…siempre lo haces-

-para ser una hostigadora infantil, _eres_ bastante difamadora ¿no lo crees?-

-_eres_ cruel-

-así es la vida-

-umm puede que tengas razón- corroboró indiferente y realizando un fingido tropiezo lo empujó, arrojándole el tomate al piso.

-hn- bufó sin emitir reclamo, agachándose para levantarlo, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo el pie de su compañera anticipó el movimiento llegando antes que él.

-ups- emitió sin disimular satisfacción.

El suelo estaba teñido de rojo, pero poco le importaba, verlo fruncir el ceño era divertido.

-como bien has dicho, la vida es cruel, así que…- tomó un plato del aparador y colocó los restos triturados -mala suerte-

-tsk-

Caminó orgullosa, haciéndolo a un lado para sentarse en el otro extremo.

Todo iba perfecto, realmente bien hasta que un brazo tras su espalda le envolvió repentinamente la cintura y un gritito ahogado se escapó de sus labios cuando el otro sostuvo con firmeza el cuenco blanco entre sus pequeñas manos.

-lo estás haciendo adrede- sentía como su respiración le acariciaba apacible la piel descubierta -te gusta joderme la vida ¿verdad?-

-te lo merecías- respondió encaprichada.

-suéltalo- ordenó presionando con mayor fuerza la vajilla.

-¿no tuvimos una conversación parecida en la mañana?-

-suéltalo- repitió con poca paciencia.

-hasta la situación es similar…-

-hazlo-

-suéltalo tú, terminarás tirando lo demás-

-Sakura-

-ya te he dicho que no, si yo lo suelto tú ganas- alegó enojada -y no quiero-

-así que es eso-

-¿eso qué?-

-bien-

Una repentina sensación aterciopelada y húmeda le comenzó a cosquillear el cuello sin pudor alguno, supo que era el inconfundible tacto de su lengua, que se desplazaba de forma circular arrasándose por toda la extensión del área posible.

-q-qué estás…a-ah- gimió involuntariamente cuando se detuvo a degustar una parte en especial, allí succionó y besó hasta que se detuvo -¿p-por qué lo hiciste?- se volteó dispuesta a increparlo.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros colocándose una mano en el bolsillo mientras que la otra sostenía el objeto en discordia, desfilando feliz sobre sus narices.

-yo gané-

.

.

.

* * *

_Better not to quench your thirst._

_Better not to be the first one diving in,_

_Though you caught me and you know why_

_They breathe in the deepest part of the water._

N/A: Debo pedir disculpas nuevamente. A todos los que siguen este fanfiction y dejé colgados durante tanto tiempo. Volver a agradecer inmensamente a las personas que escriben comentarios tan positivos que son vitales para los momentos en que la mente queda totalmente en blanco. Son graciosos, críticos, reflexivos, anecdóticos pero por sobretodo respetuosos… son opiniones que ayudan a un autor a concretar o conceptualizar una idea, y por qué no, a distraerse de la rutina diaria, sacar sonrisas y claramente mejorar la redacción. Para no redundar mucho en mis palabras (aunque me resulta imposible), una enorme gratitud hacia ustedes, lectores y escritores ¡un abrazo gigante!

Tsuki, maldita pervertida lectora de novelas rojas/rosas/…bordo (?), que me hiciste adicta a ese maravilloso mundo de hombres ricos, inteligentes y con cuerpo de infarto…y de Sicilia… Sichilia…eh Chichilia... Chilia jajajaja XD Te adoro nena, gracias por las ideas que me pasaste ¡Sos una grosa! : )

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Agradecimientos:

Queen Scarlett: ¡Muchas gracias! Jajaja, si es verdad, se hacía el difícil pero al final ¨ la carne es débil ¨… y Sakurita supo como persuadirlo (muahaha). Tsunade y sus normas de orden público los volvieron a llevar a sus tiernos doce años, pero ahora con la señora feudal para nada santurrona, sería algo así como… una devoradora de jóvenes adultos. Kakashi es sexy and he know it XD, en los siguientes y para el gusto de la Srta. Lectora reaparecerá de nuevo en escena : ) ¡jojojo!

Te agradezco un motón el comentario ¿qué te pareció éste? Espero que te haya gustado ¡te mando saludos y que andes bien!

LEGNA: Jajajajajajaja, me mató tu énfasis en el review XD ¡de veras! Hasta me imaginaba siendo sacudida de un lado a otro al estilo Mortal Kombat Ultimate jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado, sobre todo porque una de las cosas que intento en la historia es la de mantener al personaje de Sasuke (en particular) fiel al que todos conocemos. Perdón por actualizar tarde, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ¡Un abrazo enorme desde Argentina! Saluditos.

Luciana: ¡Muchisimas gracias! :D Me alegro que te haya gustado y mil disculpas por la actualización tan lenta ¡Que andes genial Luciana, un abrazo!

anakaulitz: He aquí la continuación ¡perdón la demora! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Muchas gracias por el review : ) Saluditos.

Kirsche Stachel: ¡JAJAJAJA NO TE LA PUEDO CREER! ¡Qué chica por dios! Jajajajaja ¡¿de verdad?! Pobre novio se debe haber pegado un lindo susto, igual te comento para que te sirva de consuelo, que cuando leí este mensaje (por la madrugada) empecé a reírme en medio del silencio al estilo neurótica, así que quedé catalogada como la loca de casa jajajaja. Mil perdones por la actualización tardía, espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado. Te mando un beso enorme y por favor ¡no más gritos por skype! XD

Ka08: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste la trama y aprecio un montón tus observaciones, me ayudan mucho a pulir ciertas actitudes de los personajes y situaciones de su entorno. No voy a negar que Sasuke se comporta como un imbécil, pero también hay que rescatar que su personalidad es muy compleja y como él expresa en las primeras hojas de este capítulo está siendo expuesto a situaciones en las que pierde el dominio de sus acciones con facilidad, eso quizás no lo justifica del todo, pero explica un poco el por qué de su mal carácter en algunos momentos ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado! Te agradezco un montón los comentarios : ) ¡Saludo enorme!

asukasoad: ¡Finalmente llegó el día muahahaha! Y mil perdones por la tardanza, creo que después de lo que tarde vas a tener que releer todo el fanfiction nuevamente jaja. Pobre Sakura su estado emocional pasa de la vergüenza al enojo en menos de un instante. Ahora que lo mencionas, voy a replantearme el hecho de hacer aparecer nuevamente a Inari u otro joven masculino en la historia, parece que les gusta mucho la idea de un Sasuke celoso XD. ¿Qué te pareció el final de éste capítulo? En que terminara eso… (Risa misteriosa) ¡Te mando un saludo y que andes genial!

Gatita Kon: ¡Hola! Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado :D hasta le saque un ¨ Kyaaa ¨ a más de una ¡es simplemente genial! Muchísimas gracias por el review y la buena onda. Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ¡Saluditos!

knde Uchiha: ¡Waaaah muchas gracias! De verdad, el lemon fue dedicado a ustedes, las lectoras que además de emplear su tiempo para leer esta historia, también hacen comentarios hermosos como el tuyo. Me alegra que te parezca interesante y espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya agradado como los anteriores. Aunque sea muy orgulloso, Sasuke-cubito-de-hielo va a tener consecuencias con ¨ el efecto invernadero ¨. Y quédate tranquila que acá todas somos pervertidas a mucha honra jajajaja. Nuevamente te repito, muchísimas gracias por la buena onda en el review : ) ¡Un saludo enorme y nos leemos luego!

Princess Aidil:¡GENIAL! X3 No hay nada mejor que saber que le alegre el día a una persona. ¡Perdón, perdón y muchos perdones más por tardar en actualizar! Este capítulo deja muchas expectativas en la mesa… ¿qué pasara? Ummm mejor no adelanto nada Muahahaha ¡Besote! : )

Lizzy.x: ¡Leah! ¡Querida Leah! Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este último capítulo también (que además lo corte en un momento…jeje). Acabo de enterarme lo que paso con tu cuenta, apenas entre a Favorite Stories busque ¨ Sweet Christmas ¨ y no lo encontré, casi se me va el alma del cuerpo. Mas allá de lo que haya sucedido, ¡tenes todo mi apoyo! Ya que admiro tus historias, que son jodidamente GENIALES. Seguí para adelante con tus fanfictions ¡Ánimos Lizzy! :D Un besote enorme.

liz uchiha: ¡Mil gracias linda! Voy a tener totalmente en cuenta tu comentario sobre Sakura, Sasuke y los celos. Me encanta que te haya gustado y te pido perdón por la actualización tardía, espero con ansias saber que te pareció este último capítulo ¡Te mando un saludo gigante!

anko96: ¡Perdoooooooón anko! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, se que las hice esperar un montón. Tu comentario fue uno de los que más me impulsó a terminar con lo que me había quedado pendiente y espero que haya sido de tu agrado por todo el tiempo que pase sin actualizar. Que andes genial : ) ¡Abrazo!

Saku-14 the White Rose Bloody: ¡holaa! :D perdón la demora y muchísimas gracias por los ánimos. Después de tanto palabrerío al fin pudieron concretar lo que todo el mundo ansiaba muahaha. Vamos a ver que sucede en el futuro… (Mirada sugestiva) X3. Quédate tranquila que no voy a abandonar este fanfiction por nada del mundo ¡Un saludo enorme!

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
